O Bosque
by Lady Macbeth 1755
Summary: Título anterior:Intenções Quando Hyoga recebe uma carta de Asgard convidandoo para uma visita e decide convidar Shun para ir junto, pouco sabiam os dois que tipo de acontecimentos os esperavam....Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Intenções**

-Uma viagem?!...

O sol matutino entrava na biblioteca filtrado pelos vidros das grandes janelas. Shun observava o jardim, sentado no parapeito.

Hyoga também estava junto à janela, ma o jardim não lhe interessava:

-O que você me diria?

-Bem, eu não sei...Assim de repente?

-Eu sei que é repentino, mas nós passamos por tantas coisas desagradáveis, andamos tão ocupados... eu estava querendo aproveitar um essa folga pouco para descansar...E justamente agora eu recebi uma carta da Flair...

-Que carta?...

-Esta - Disse Hyoga enfiando a mão no bolso do jeans surrado que usava e tirando daí um papel dobrado, que entregou ao companheiro.Shun abriu a carta e logo reconheceu a caligrafia da princesa e o brasão da casa real de Asgard.

"Querido Hyoga,

Espero que tenha passado bem os últimos meses. Imagino que tanto você quanto seus amigos tenham passado por momentos difíceis ultimamente, mas estou feliz que finalmente tudo tenha se arranjado e possamos todos, novamente aproveitar alguns momentos de paz.

Em Asgard tudo voltou a ser como sempre, minha irmã retomou suas funções, assim como os nossos Cavaleiros-Deuses, que já se recuperaram completamente dos infelizes acontecimentos de alguns meses atrás.

Eu gostaria muito de receber notícias suas, afinal durante o pouco, e atribulado, tempo que passou em nosso reino tive a satisfação de encontrar em você um grande e inestimável amigo.E me desagradaria muito perder tal amizade.

É por isso que tanto eu quanto minha irmã teríamos a maior satisfação em recebê-lo como nosso convidado por algum tempo, se tal for o seu desejo.

Espero ansiosamente a sua resposta,

Cordiais saudações

Princesa Flair de Asgard."

Shun sentiu uma pontada no coração. Não estava acostumado a render-se a sentimentos como raiva ou ciúmes, mas em se tratando de Hyoga, não podia evitar.

Nenhum dos cavaleiros de bronze ou dos Cavaleiros-Deuses desconhecia o fato de que Hyoga e Flair haviam flertado abertamente durante as batalhas de Asgard, apesar do fato de ser a jovem princesa praticamente comprometida com o Guerreiro Deus de Merak, Hagen, e que Hyoga tivesse um relacionamento com Eiri no Japão (um relacionamento mal resolvido, mas ainda assim um relacionamento).

Shun sabia perfeitamente a que tipo de amizade aludia a carta de Flair...E tinha certeza absoluta que o convite repentino nada tinha a ver com qualquer tentativa do reino de Asgard em estabelecer relações amistosas com os Cavaleiros de Atena...Mordeu os lábios a fim de segurar a própria língua.Por fim tirou os olhos do papel para encarar Hyoga com um sorriso forçado:

-Essa carta é um convite exclusivo para você, não acho que vá ficar bem eu aparecer lá de penetra...Além do mais você sempre gostou de viajar sozinho...

-Mas dessa vez eu não estava a fim de ir sozinho... E eu não queria te deixar aqui, enquanto todos estão de férias...Não me parece justo que só você não tenha nada para se distrair...E não creio que Hilda e Flair irão se incomodar se você for comigo...

O olhar de Shun fugia, insistentemente perseguido pelo de Hyoga...Era cruel a sensação de que Hyoga sempre o via como um menino que precisava ser distraído e agradado...

O namoro torto com Eiri, e aquela carta tão cheia de intenções eram a comprovação cabal de que o russo não poderia, sob hipótese alguma nutrir qualquer intenção romântica em relação a ele. Shun sabia que não podia mudar isso e qualquer pretensão a esse respeito seria simplesmente infantil de sua parte. Mas o mais doloroso era essa convivência forçada...Era difícil tentar esquecer quando o objeto de seus desejos estava sempre, tão próximo...Se Hyoga soubesse o mal que isso lhe fazia...

-E se a Saori precisar de nós?

- E por quê ela precisaria?...Ficaremos pouco tempo fora e até lá eu duvido que aconteça algo de grave...Em todo caso, eu sei que o Seiya e Shiryu voltarão de viagem nas próximas semanas, então nós não faremos qualquer falta.

-Eu não sei, Hyoga...- "Por quê você faz isso comigo?...".

-Escute, Shun...Nós não podemos ficar presos aqui para sempre...Não é por que somos cavaleiros que temos que abrir mão de tudo...É apenas uma folga de um mês, talvez menos...A não ser que você não queira ir...

-Não é isso...É só que...

Shun não tinha desculpa para não aceitar o convite...Na verdade tinha milhares de razões para ir...E algumas outras milhares para não ir, mas sobre essas ninguém deveria saber...Principalmente Hyoga...

Felizmente ou infelizmente, Shun já havia perdido há muito tempo a capacidade de dizer não para qualquer pedido vindo do russo...

-Está bem...

(Continua...)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

Chegaram em Asgard depois de uma viagem enfadonha e longa. O fato do reino de Hilda encontrar-se dentro do círculo polar ártico, praticamente ao lado do extremo norte do planeta não era exatamente um atrativo turístico...Só puderam alcançar de trem um ponto deserto no norte da Dinamarca, onde foram recepcionados por Sigfried e levados de barco até uma certa altura, após a qual tiveram de continuar de trenó (único meio de locomoção possível a partir daí) até o Palácio Valhala, sede do governo da rainha.

Foram conduzidos por longos corredores de pedra atapetados e cobertos de cortinas pesadas de brocado, e introduzidos na gigantesca sala do trono onde a Hilda e Flair os receberam, esta última sem poder disfarçar a felicidade em ver Hyoga nem o incômodo de perceber que ele estava acompanhado. O que não a impediu de abraçar o jovem russo sem qualquer cerimônia:

-Que bom que você veio Hyoga!- ao que acrescentou após alguns momentos, já sem o mesmo entusiasmo -Você também, Shun...

-Olá, Flair - respondeu Shun sem graça, enquanto Hyoga retribuía as atenções da jovem princesa com um sorriso formal.

Hilda conhecia irmã suficientemente bem para saber o por quê de toda aquela felicidade...Na verdade, ela sabia qual era o motivo do convite da irmã para o jovem cavaleiro de cisne, com o qual só concordara após muita insistência, e era justamente o que a preocupava...Ao ver Shun ao lado de Hyoga se tranqüilizada um pouco; sabia que a presença de Andrômeda seria um empecilho a mais para qualquer ação inconseqüente da irmã, além de ter Shun em alta conta. Hilda o considerava um jovem responsável, reservado e polido, qualidades que lhe agradavam muito numa pessoa. Por isso mesmo não pôde deixar de sentir-se incomodada com o modo rude com que Flair o tratara.

-Sejam muito bem-vindos a Asgard, os dois - acentuou o final da frase olhando de soslaio para a irmã - sintam-se à vontade para permanecer o quanto quiserem...

-É muito gentil de sua parte, Hilda - disse-lhe Hyoga com sua voz profunda e entonação costumeiramente galante -Espero que não se incomode que eu tenha tomado a liberdade de estender o seu convite para um amigo...

-Absolutamente, como eu poderia me incomodar com uma companhia tão agradável?

Seu sorriso foi diretamente dirigido para Shun a fim de deixa-lo o mais confortável possível. Percebendo a intenção de Hilda, o jovem de olhos verdes retribuiu o sorriso com satisfação.

-Mas agora é melhor que vocês se acomodem, a viagem até aqui é longa e tenho certeza de que devem estar ambos cansados e famintos...

Sigfried que estivera parado na soleira da porta durante toda a conversa, adiantou-se alguns passos:

-Suas bagagens já foram levadas, se me permitem agora eu lhes mostrarei os aposentos que lhes estão reservados. Acompanhem-me.

-Fiquem a vontade, daqui a meia hora será servido o jantar...-acrescentou a jovem rainha.

------------

Sigfried indicou-lhes seus quartos no segundo andar do palácio, e retirou-se rapidamente a fim de deixa-los à vontade. Shun apressou-se em entrar; tinha urgência em tirar as roupas úmidas e frias, e vestir algo mais quente. Jamais se acostumaria com o frio excessivo de Asgard; da última vez que estivera ali as temperaturas baixas haviam abatido seu ânimo e saúde de modo que passara dias em condições deploráveis.

Suas malas tinham sido deixadas ao lado do criado-mudo.Sobre a cama encontrava-se uma pequena pilha de toalhas limpas, e alguns produtos de higiene pessoal. Uma grande porta aberta na parede lateral deixava ver um banheiro luxuoso, artificialmente aquecido, coberto de mármore de alto a baixo, e no meio dele uma grande banheira de porcelana com água morna e perfumada.

Era tudo o que precisava, pensou enquanto imergia no banho especialmente preparado para ele.Deixou-se ficar na banheira sem pensar em nada por algum tempo. Sabia que a viagem seria desagradável. Como se não bastasse o frio incômodo de Asgard e o fato de ter vindo sem a mínima vontade, a recepção de Flair o deixara mais desconfortável ainda.

Estava certo de que a princesa não o fizera por mal; ela esperava poder aproveitar algum tempo a sós com Hyoga, e sua presença provavelmente atrapalharia...Certamente durante os próximos dias seria forçado o vê-la insinuando-se para Hyoga sem poder fazer nada a respeito...Então por quê viera? Seria apenas ânsia de permanecer ao lado de Hyoga, ou o seu ciúme o impelia a estar por perto para tentar controlar a situação?

Shun quase riu de si mesmo. Desde quanto se tornara tão ciumento?E, afinal, que direito tinha ele de tentar controlar os passos de Hyoga?

O que mais incomodava era que, conhecendo Hyoga como conhecia, ele tinha certeza que o russo adoraria as atenções de Flair...Sua fama de D. Juan não era de todo injustificada...Era um dos poucos traços na personalidade de Hyoga que lhe desagradavam. Cansara de vê-lo flertar com meninas bonitas, até mesmo na frente de Eiri.

Não que ele tivesse chegado a traí-la, no sentido próprio da expressão; parecia que o prazer de Hyoga residia mais em conquistar do que em manter suas conquistas. Talvez por isso mesmo seu relacionamento com Eiri nunca fosse para frente. De fato, até mesmo os amigos mais próximos raramente se referiam a ela claramente como "namorada de Hyoga".

Era também uma realidade que Hyoga tinha por ela um grande carinho, e que era retribuído...Mas amor? Não, Shun jamais vira amor no relacionamento deles, talvez apenas da parte de Eiri...Aliás, não estava nem sequer certo de que Hyoga fosse o tipo de homem que capaz de se entregar a um amor; ele simplesmente não parecia dado a tais arrebatamentos.

Ainda assim a estória com Flair o preocupava...Sabia que um flerte com uma princesa comprometida suscitava um quê de platônico e desafiador que provavelmente atrairia muito um homem com a personalidade audaciosa de Hyoga. Talvez, sem nem perceber, Hyoga acabasse por enfiar os pés pelas mãos; dando falsas esperanças a uma jovem apaixonada, que ainda por cima era membro da família real de Asgard. Hilda era uma pessoa razoável, mas Shun sabia que se Flair se machucasse, a regente de Asgard poderia querer satisfações. O jovem cavaleiro de Andrômeda temia pensar até onde o ardor cavalheiresco de Hyoga poderia leva-lo.Não era apenas a segurança de Hyoga que o preocupava, mas até mesmo a aliança entre Asgard e o Santuário de Atena, conquistada a duras penas...

Além do mais...Por quê não admitir de uma vez?... A simples idéia de Hyoga cortejando a jovem princesa, ainda que não fosse seriamente, era o bastante para que Shun sentisse um nó na garganta...Mas não era hora para pensar nisso...Hilda e Flair estavam esperando por eles; era melhor começar a arrumar-se para o jantar...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Estava saindo do banho quando ouviu batidas suaves na porta. Vestiu um roupão colocado para ele ao lado da banheira e atendeu. Era uma das inúmeras camareiras do palácio:

-Boa noite, senhor Amamiya...Minha senhora pediu-me para trazer-lhe estas roupas.

Com isso entregou-lhe algumas vestimentas cuidadosamente dobradas, retirando-se em seguida.

Shun fechou a porta e começou a vestir-se. As roupas eram diferentes de qualquer coisa que já tivesse vestido na vida: botas de couro, calças negras de tecido grosso, acompanhadas por uma blusa do mesmo tecido, por cima de tudo uma túnica igualmente negra, coberta por outra de veludo vermelho-sangue, forrada por dentro, com punhos e gola de pele de urso castanho. Certamente Shun jamais vestira nada tão luxuoso...Sentia-se até um pouco estranho, constrangido.

Na verdade, todo o luxo do palácio era opressivo. Embora estivesse acostumado a viver numa mansão, o estilo da família Kido era simples, sóbrio,tradicional, nada que se comparasse à gigantesca construção medieval forrada por veludos e peles, cheia de móveis riquíssimos que era o Palácio Valhala. Só a cama de seu quarto abrigaria com folga pelo menos cinco pessoas.

Uma vez vestido desceu a larga escadaria, após constatar que Hyoga já deixara seu quarto. A mesma camareira que lhe levara as roupas o esperava para conduzi-lo até a sala onde era esperado.

Lá chegando encontrou Hilda, Flair e Hyoga conversando. Não pôde deixar de notar que a princesa mantinha possessivamente uma mão sobre o braço do russo e inclinava a cabeça ligeiramente de modo a quase se apoiar em seu ombro. Como imaginara, Hyoga parecia muito confortável ante tais atenções.Assim que o viu entrar na sala, porém, Flair afastou-se bruscamente de Hyoga. Hilda, percebendo a movimentação, voltou-se na direção da porta:

-Estávamos apenas esperando por você Shun...

-Desculpe-me a demora, mas eu realmente precisava de um tempo para me recompor... Não estou acostumado a viagens tão longas.

-Compreendo...Bem, creio que agora podemos passar para a sala de jantar...

Levantaram-se os três e Shun pôde ver que Hyoga também recebera vestimentas à moda de Asgard, quase iguais às suas, a não ser pela cor azul do veludo e dos punhos e gola negros, em vez de castanhos. Notou com uma ponta de satisfação o quanto lhe caíam bem aqueles trajes, o ele parecia ainda mais alto e .

Hilda, à cabeceira da mesa, cedeu os lugares ao seu lado aos visitantes (como Shun esperava, Flair apressou-se em tomar o assento junto a Hyoga). Shun puxou a cadeira para Hilda, enquanto Hyoga fazia o mesmo para Flair, aparentemente contentíssima com as atenções que o loiro lhe dedicava.Shun fez um esforço sobre-humano para controlar os ciúmes que agora se reavivavam com toda a força. Sentou-se, disposto a ser o mais cordial possível, afinal ninguém ali tinha que sofrer as conseqüências do que se passava em seu coração.

No pátio interior do Palácio, Hagen aproveitava o ar noturno, esperando assim poder esfriar seus ânimos. Desde que soubera que Hyoga viria já não encontrava mais sossego. Encostado na murada de pedra, tinha uma boa visão da sala de jantar onde estavam os dois, ela sentada ao lado dele com uma expressão inegável de deleite, ele desmanchando-se em gentilezas.

-Hagen?...

Sigfried saíra do prédio principal do Valhala e caminhava calmamente pelo pátio em sua direção. Ao chegar na murada deparou-se com a vista que o companheiro contemplava:

-Não acha que é melhor parar de se torturar assim?...

-Não sei do que está falando, Sigfried...

- Me perdoe se eu estou dizendo isso de maneira tão dura, mas como seu amigo, é minha obrigação ser honesto com você... Ela... não te ama mais, Hagen...

-Como pode ser?Como ela pode não me amar mais?

-Essas coisas acontecem...

-Não, Sigfried... Não pode ser tão simples assim...Onde foram parar todos os anos que eu estive ao lado dela? Minha dedicação, meu amor não serviram de nada? Eu não me lembro de um único momento da minha vida que não fosse devotado a Flair, desde a minha infância...E agora você quer me convencer de que nada disso importa por que "essas coisas acontecem"?

-Eu compreendo, Hagen, mas...

- A mulher que você ama retribui os seus sentimentos. Você nunca teve de concorrer com um rival por ela, nunca esteve na iminência de perdê-la... Você não pode me compreender...

Na manhã seguinte Shun foi acordado pela camareira. Dormira um sono pesado, graças ao cansaço e ao conforto da cama. Envolto em grossos cobertores macios e reclinado sobre montanhas de travesseiros perfumados, sentia como se não quisesse levantar-se nunca. Especialmente se fosse para ter que encarar outra situação como a da noite anterior.

Passara o jantar inteiro completamente mudo, enquanto Flair e Hyoga conversavam sem parar. Hilda fizera várias tentativas de introduzi-lo na conversa, mas no fim das contas tanto ele quanto a regente de Asgard acabaram tendo que se resignar em ser meros ouvintes. Shun notara a irritação de Hilda com a irmã, que obviamente monopolizava a conversa deixando todos na mesa constrangidos (menos Hyoga, aparentemente).

Levantou-se de malgrado. Novamente a camareira deixou-lhe algumas roupas (se soubesse que Hilda faria questão de vesti-los para cada ocasião não teria se preocupado tanto com as malas), no mesmo estilo das do dia anterior, porém mais sóbrias e com uma pequena variação de cor. Assim que se vestiu a jovem anunciou-lhe que Hilda desejava vê-lo.

Desceu até o mesmo gabinete da noite anterior, onde a rainha o esperava.

-Bom dia, Shun. Dormiu bem?

-Muito bem, obrigado...

-Que ótimo...Sente-se, por favor...

Shun acomodou-se numa cadeira de espaldar altíssimo na frente de Hilda.

-Eu gostaria de me desculpar com você pelo comportamento de minha irmã esta noite...

-Não creio que haja nada do que se desculpar...

-Há sim...Flair tem agido como uma criança, o que é imperdoável em se tratando de alguém na posição dela...Mas eu gostaria que você soubesse que não é nada contra você em especial...

-Eu compreendo...

-Suponho que seja bastante óbvio que ela... está apaixonada por ele, não é mesmo? Tenho certeza que você deve ter percebido...

-Bem, sim, na verdade eu percebi, mas...O que você pensa disso?...

-Eu não sei o que pensar...Eu jamais tive nada contra o Hyoga, pelo contrário...Mas essa estória não me agrada muito...

-Por quê?...

-Parece que Flair perdeu a cabeça. Desatou o compromisso com Hagen bruscamente, sem qualquer explicação...E desde então só tem falado do Hyoga... Eu sei que ele é seu amigo, e não desejaria me indispor com você ao dizer essas coisas, mas a verdade é que eu não acredito que ele seja o homem certo para minha irmã...Ela está esperando mais do que poderia receber dele, eu suponho...

- Hilda, eu concordo que você tenha todo o direito de preocupar-se com a sua irmã, mas talvez você tenha uma idéia equivocada do caráter do Hyoga...Ele pode não ser nenhum santo, mas também nunca tentou nada de desrespeitoso com a sua irmã...Até onde eu sei, ele jamais encorajou os sentimentos da Flair...

-Nem desencorajou...Bem, eu não creio que deva estar aborrecendo você com esses assuntos, mas eu realmente precisava conversar com alguém confiável...E sei que você e Hyoga são muito próximos, achei que seria prudente me aconselhar com alguém que o conheça bem...

-Tudo bem, Hilda...Eu entendo perfeitamente.

Shun tinha plena consciência de que todas as preocupações da rainha faziam muito sentido, mas era-lhe penoso ter de dizer abertamente que Hyoga poderia sim, machucar o coração de Flair, se as coisas continuassem como estavam. Mas Hilda era uma mulher sensível, e certamente compreendera a situação desde o princípio, portanto não lhe fora necessário dizer muito.

Ainda permanecera no gabinete por pelo menos uma hora, discutindo amenidades, e vinha descendo a escadaria de entrada do palácio rumo ao jardim frontal. Sempre tivera uma verdadeira mania por jardins...Costumava passar horas no jardim da mansão Kido, apenas contemplando ou ajudando os empregados da casa a cuidarem das plantas.

Talvez esse fosse um dos motivos pelos quais lugares inóspitos como Asgard o repelissem tanto. Aquilo que chamavam de jardim era na verdade um tristonho conjunto de freixos e pinheiros, árvores típicas dos climas gélidos europeus. Não possuíam a graça reconfortante das plantas floridas de clima temperado; completamente adaptadas ao ambiente estéril eram obscuras, solenes, tristonhas...Duras...Mas eram inegavelmente belas, de uma beleza melancólica, que, no fundo, lhe agradava.

Talvez não tanto por sua beleza em si, mas pelo quanto lhe recordavam Hyoga... Ele também era assim...Tão adaptado às dificuldades que por vezes (e não eram poucas vezes) agia duramente, mas sem jamais ter perdido uma nota comovente de doçura na voz, nos olhos, no sorriso...

Um súbito tropel de cavalos chamou sua atenção. Desceu a alameda dos freixos até chegar à passagem larga que dava para uma área aberta à esquerda do portão de aço do jardim. Percebia-se ao fundo uma enorme construção afastada pelo menos 300 metros do palácio, mas ainda dentro dos limites de suas grades. Para chegar a ele devia-se passar por um pátio extenso coberto por uma grama rala e escura (as poucas áreas abertas do palácio, ao contrário do resto do reino, jamais eram cobertas pela neve). Os cavaleiros que ouvira passar atravessavam-no a todo galope. Um deles era Siegfried, o outro, Hagen.

Cheio de curiosidade (e por falta de coisa melhor para distrair-se) começou a caminhar lentamente através do pátio, a fim de alcançar a construção para onde se dirigiam os dois. Metros a sua frente os dois cavaleiros diminuíram o ritmo para conversar um pouco. Siegfried logo notou a sua presença, e fez com que sua montaria retornasse, seguido por Hagen.

-Shun, que está fazendo por aqui?Pensei que estivesse com Hyoga.-interpelou-o Siegfried, sorridente, enquanto desmontava.

-Na verdade ainda não vi o Hyoga hoje...Estava conversando com a Hilda, depois decidi dar uma volta...Foi quando vocês passaram por mim no jardim...

-Ainda não viu o Hyoga? Não é muito educado da parte dele, trazer você até aqui e depois te deixar por aí sozinho...

-Tudo bem, eu realmente queria um tempo a sós para conhecer o palácio...

-Está gostando?

-Muito...Eu não sabia que se podia criar cavalos por aqui...Eles não sofrem com o frio?

-Não.São perfeitamente adaptados.

De fato, os animais eram bem diferentes dos cavalos que Shun já vira; eram mais corpulentos e musculosos, aparentemente muito mais resistentes.

-Quer dar uma volta num deles?

-Acho que não...Nunca montei num cavalo na vida...Ia levar um tombo feio.-respondeu Shun com um sorriso.

-Ora, um tombo é só um tombo, não tem por que se preocupar...Além do mais eu e Hagen podemos te ajudar...

Hagen, que ouvira toda a conversa calado, esporeou o cavalo e retomou seu caminho até a construção ao longe.

-Tudo bem, não ligue para ele...Está de mau-humor...Então vamos até a estrebaria e escolher um cavalo mais manso para você...

Chegaram à estrebaria (a tal construção para onde iam Siegfried e Hagen). O Guerreiro-Deus de Alfa e deixou seu cavalo num dos boxes e retirou um outro animal. Shun permanecia do lado de fora apreensivo (brilhante idéia! Montar um cavalo... Além de tudo acabaria com uns belos hematomas...).

-Esse é o Harbard...É um dos nossos melhores cavalos, e é bem manso também...

-Siegfried, eu não tenho muita certeza se vou saber fazer isso...

-Não precisa saber...É só ter calma.

Depois de algum esforço Shun conseguiu subir na sela. Siegfried segurou as rédeas e conduziu o animal por alguns metros, para deixar o jovem estreante mais tranqüilo.

-Agora, tome as rédeas. Mantenha-as em posição baixa, se quiser parar basta dar um puxão, mas de leve.

Para a surpresa de Siegfried, Shun parecia bastante desenvolto.

-Muito bem! Tem certeza de que nunca fez isso antes?...

Shun apenas riu, pela primeira vez contente de estar em Asgard.

-Quer que eu te acompanhe? Podemos dar uma volta pelo jardim, o que me diz?

-Seria muito bom...

-Então, espere um pouco que eu vou...

-Pode deixar, Siegfried -Era a voz de Hagen.Os dois voltaram-se para a porta da estrebaria de onde o Guerreiro-Deus de Merak saía conduzindo seu cavalo.-Eu o acompanho.

-Hagen...

-Eu disse que pode deixar-Acrescentou Hagen, já montado.

-Tudo bem, Siegfried -Disse Shun, subitamente sério.

Hagen avançou e tomou as rédeas do cavalo de Shun, conduzindo-o junto ao seu. Ambos afastaram-se deixando um Siegfried extremamente preocupado para trás.

Já tinham se afastado consideravelmente.Não demorou muito para saírem dos limites do palácio e adentrarem um enorme bosque de pinheiros, completamente deserto.

-Hagen?...

-Sim?...

-É do Hyoga que você quer falar, não é?

Hagen parou subitamente. Largou as rédeas de Harbard, permitindo que Shun o conduzisse livremente.

-Você é perspicaz, Andrômeda...

-Não é preciso ser perspicaz para saber o quando você gosta da Flair...Faz sentido que o Hyoga te incomode...

Hagen voltou-se na direção de Shun...Os olhos do jovem japonês eram calmos e profundos. Sentiu-se exposto, desconfortável.

-Vamos voltar, já nos afastamos demais...

-Tem certeza de que quer voltar?

-Como assim?...

-Se quiser dizer algo... Eu fiquei sabendo do que houve entre você e a Flair. Também não acho justo o que ela fez...Mas não se pode controlar o coração...

-Não creio que tenha pedido conselhos, Andrômeda...

- Eu não sei dar conselhos. Mas eu entendo o que você está passando...

-Sua piedade não me comove...

-Não é piedade...É simpatia...Quando eu digo que sei o que você está passando, não estou falando no sentido figurado, Hagen...

(Continua...)

**Recado da autora:** Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram comentários. Eu sou meio nova nesse negócio de escrever Hyoga x Shun (Apesar de ser fã de primeira hora de cavaleiros, desde o tempo da falecida Manchete, heheh), e não estava muito segura de que sairia alguma coisa boa dessas primeiras tentativas; agora estou um pouco mais aliviada . Espero que todos continuem gostando.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota da autora: **Para aqueles que estranharam a mudança de título, a estória passará por uma enorme mudança de condução; completamente diferente do que eu pretendia inicialmente. **Nada do que foi escrito até agora vai mudar**, só a continuação que eu pretendia dar para o que eu já tinha escrito, então não se preocupem, pois eu não vou retalhar a estória e mudar tudo, já que depois do terceiro capítulo eu não tinha mesmo nenhum outro pronto. Espero que gostem do quarto capítulo

Capítulo IV

Hyoga observava enquanto a jovem loura à sua frente procurava alguma coisa entre os livros da biblioteca. A estante de livros era tão alta que Flair tivera que usar uma escada para alcançar. O jovem russo sorriu ao ver o esforço e a concentração da jovem. Ele tinha que admitir, Flair despertara algo nele. A loura princesa de Asgard tinha tudo o que ele sempre esperava encontrar numa mulher: era bonita, feminina, elegante, doce... Flair era como uma boneca de porcelana; Hyoga sempre pensou que, se um dia viesse a se apaixonar, a escolhida deveria ser assim. Talvez fossem apenas divagações românticas de um jovem que crescera rodeado por fotos da época de bailarina de sua mãe; ela parecia uma fada em cada uma delas, tão delicada, serena e feminina...De algum modo ele sempre soube que apenas entregaria seu coração a uma mulher assim, loura, etérea, doce, como as princesas dos contos que ouvia quando criança. Uma Vasilissa (1), só para ele.

Quando conheceu Flair, em meio à sangrenta batalha contra os guerreiros deuses, parecia que seus sonhos se tornavam realidade. A princesa de Asgard era tudo o que ele esperava. Flair lhe despertava uma vontade de protegê-la, de admirá-la; seus olhos lhe dirigiam uma afeição com a qual apenas duas outras pessoas o haviam olhado, sua mãe e Shun.

Shun... Seu melhor amigo; não, seu irmão. Desde pequenos, quando Shun era o único a se aproximar, a lhe dirigir a palavra, a lhe demonstrar alguma consideração...O único que não o tratava como um "gaijin". Desde então passara ver Shun como o irmão menor que a vida não lhe dera. A amizade surgida entre eles permanecera inabalável através dos anos; agora se sentia quase tão seu protetor e irmão mais velho quanto Ikki. Assim como Andrômeda estava sempre ao seu lado para ajuda-lo e conforta-lo nos momentos difíceis, Hyoga também fazia o possível para aconselhar e guiar o companheiro, ainda tão jovem e tão vulnerável às coisas feias da vida.

Com certeza Shun já notara seu interesse por Flair. Hyoga imaginava o que o jovem Andrômeda acharia de tudo aquilo. Shun sempre lhe dizia que ele precisava organizar sua vida, encontrar algum propósito ou sonho para realizar, além da vida de cavaleiro. Hyoga estava começando a achar que tinha encontrado. Não queria apressar nada, mas...já fazia algum tempo que se perguntava se não estava se apaixonando seriamente por Flair.

Desde a batalha de Asgard, Hyoga se convencera de que a atração por Flair não era coisa séria; de vez em quando se pegava pensando nela, imaginando o que estaria fazendo, com quem estaria...Mas esquecia logo, assim que as obrigações de guerreiro o chamavam para uma nova batalha...Porém quando recebera a carta, voltou a pensar nela com mais freqüência; agora depois de um dia na companhia da princesa, começava a sentir que seus sentimentos podiam ficar mais sérios...

-Achei!- Flair disse, triunfante, levantando um velho livro de capa vermelha.- Eu sabia que estava aqui...Você vai adorar esse livro Hyoga.

O russo saiu de seus devaneios para ajudá-la a descer. Segurando-a pela cintura ele permitiu que Flair descesse até o penúltimo degrau da escada e a levantou ligeiramente, segurando-a junto ao seu corpo por alguns segundos, como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana. Ela voltou-se para ele e sorriu. Hyoga retribuiu o sorriso e a colocou delicadamente no chão. Os dois seguiram juntos para o jardim.

----------

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

Shun apenas sorriu com um pouco de melancolia.

-Quero dizer que sei como é...amar alguém sem ser correspondido...

Hagen pareceu menos irritado; apeou-se de seu cavalo e o conduziu até uma árvore partida, onde amarrou as rédeas:

-Vamos caminhar um pouco...

Shun amarrou as rédeas de Harbard no mesmo tronco e seguiu Hagen.

-Então...você...

-Pois é...-Shun deu uma risadinha nervosa, enquanto seus dedos brincavam com alguns galhos mais baixos das árvores pelas quais passavam.

-Ela...sabe?

"Ela"...Shun sorriu para si mesmo...

-Não...a pessoa não faz a mínima idéia.

-Você nunca tentou...

-Não...Na verdade...-o jovem Andromeda mordeu o lábio inferior, contemplando se deveria ou não contar algo tão íntimo- Hagen,eu... eu gosto de um homem...É por isso que eu nunca... quer dizer...ele... ele não é...como eu...

-Quer dizer que ele gosta de mulheres?

-Isso.

-Entendo...

-Sabe que eu tenho um pouco de inveja de você?...

-Por quê? –Hagen deu uma risadinha baixa, irônica- Eu também sou rejeitado pela pessoa que eu quero...Nós dois estamos no mesmíssimo barco, meu caro...

-Não estamos não... A Flair te amou um dia...Ela pode não estar com você agora, mas um dia ela te amou...Você ainda pode ter esperanças de um dia, quem sabe, a coisas possam voltar ao que eram antes...e mesmo se não voltarem, pelo menos você tem uma lembrança para guardar no seu coração...uma lembrança boa dela...Eu não tenho nem isso...

-Eu não sei o que é pior...ser amado e abandonado ou...-Hagen parou a frase no meio, não desejando magoar seu jovem interlocutor.

-Pode falar Hagen...nunca ter sido amado...Eu sei que é verdade...Mas o que eu vou fazer? Eu não posso exigir que ele me ame; que ele negue a criação que recebeu, os preceitos da sua religião, os seus desejos pessoais...Ele não é gay, vou fazer o quê? Esperar que ele acorde um dia e pense "Ah, acho que agora eu gosto de homens"? Mas o seu caso é diferente...

-Acho que não...

-Bem, você tem uma chance de lutar por ela, se quiser...

-Não tenho certeza de que vale a pena...

-Então... tente ir em frente...

-Não é tão fácil...

-E eu não sei? Sabe, eu sei que parece horrível agora; para mim também é... mas quem sabe... De vez em quando, eu acho que não vou conseguir esquecer o-Shun mordeu o lábio antes de pronunciar o nome de Hyoga-... a pessoa que...ah, você entende...mas, se eu nem mesmo tentar esquecer... Eu tenho certeza que, se eu souber que ele será feliz com quem ele escolher, eu vou ficar feliz também, decepcionado e feliz ao mesmo tempo; se é que isso faz algum sentido...O que eu quero dizer é...o amor é assim, estranho...

-Você é muito mais generoso que eu, Andrômeda.

Assim que o som da voz de Hagen silenciou, um vento cortante vindo do norte fez tremer as folhas dos pinheiros, causando um barulho alto e oco. Os cavalos se agitaram violentamente como se tivessem visto algo que os assustara. Os dois jovens se levantaram e observaram seus arredores; mas nada parecia fora da ordem normal.

-Geralmente não venta assim nessa época do ano...-Hagen murmurou para si mesmo. Caminhou até os cavalos, trazendo Shun consigo.- Melhor voltarmos...pode ser uma tempestade fora de época...

---------

Já era quase hora do almoço quando Flair teve de ir resolver alguns assuntos com os empregados da cozinha. Eles tinham conversado a manhã inteira, Hyoga nem vira o tempo passar...Subitamente percebeu que ainda não tinha sequer visto Shun naquela manhã. Já estava começando a sentir-se mal por não dar tanta atenção a Shun. Afinal, ele viera apenas por insistência sua. Mas agora podia finalmente ter um tempo para dedicar ao amigo.O procurara por todo o palácio sem encontrá-lo em lugar algum.Certamente Shun estava aborrecido com ele, e com toda a razão, pensou.

Vinha descendo a alameda dos freixos, quando topou com Siegfried.

-Hyoga! Procurando pelo Shun?

-Sim, você o viu?

-Ele saiu a cavalo com o Hagen, faz umas duas horas mais ou menos...

-Como assim?- Hyoga estranhou. Hagen e Shun nunca foram próximos, mal se conheciam na verdade.

-O Shun estava comigo na estrebaria, eu tinha proposto um passeio de cavalo, mas o Hagen resolveu ir com ele...

-Mas isso é muito estranho...

-Eu sei...Mas não se preocupe, o Hagen é completamente confiável.

Justamente nesse momento Hagen e Shun entraram pelo portão frontal. Siegfried e Hyoga correram até eles.

-Hagen, você levou o Shun para fora do palácio? Não deveria ter feito isso...Ele não tem experiência com cavalos, poderia acontecer alguma coisa...

-Fique tranqüilo, Siegfried- respondeu-lhe Shun -Hagen foi muito cuidadoso, nós apenas nos afastamos um pouco, nunca perdemos o palácio de vista.

-Shun, eu estava te procurando...

-Me desculpe, Hyoga, mas agora eu devo acompanhar o Hagen até a estrebaria... Fica para depois, está bem?...

-------

Hyoga bateu levemente na porta do amigo, esperando encontra-lo em seu quarto.

-Quem é?- Ouviu a voz baixa e aveludada de Shun do outro lado da porta.

-Sou eu, Hyoga...

-Pode entrar...

Hyoga abriu a porta e entrou. Shun estava deitado sobre a cama com os pés em cima da cabeceira, lendo um livro. Como o aposento era aquecido, e as roupas tradicionais de Asgard estavam começando a incomodá-lo, o jovem japonês decidira ficar só com uma camiseta branca e os shorts de seu pijama azul para relaxar na privacidade de seu quarto. Seus cabelos castanhos (2) caíam sobre a almofada em que apoiava a cabeça em ondas desordenadas e ele parecia completamente relaxado...Às vezes Hyoga se sentia incomodado com a aparência do amigo...A cada dia que passava Shun parecia mais com uma mulher...As pernas longas, bem desenhadas, os cabelos bem cuidados, o rosto imberbe, com olhos verdes e profundos, os lábios carnudos... Era divertido ver quantos homens na rua davam em cima dele, pensando se tratar de uma garota...Mas de vez em quando incomodava, especialmente quando estavam sozinhos e Shun ficava assim, à vontade...

-Eu queria falar com você um momento...

Shun largou o livro e se sentou, indicando o espaço livre para que o loiro se sentasse também:

-Sobre o quê?

-Bem...em primeiro lugar eu tenho que me desculpar...eu fiquei o dia todo com a Flair e você...

-Tudo bem...Eu me diverti cavalgando. Descobri que eu sou até bom nisso...

-Isso é ótimo.

-Ok...E em segundo lugar?

-Shun...Você...é meu melhor amigo. Então eu acho que...Deveria falar com você...

-Sobre o quê?

-Eu...eu acho que...eu acho que estou começando a gostar da Flair...de verdade.

(Continua...)

Vasilissa – Personagem do conto de fadas russo "Vasilissa, a bela"

Pois é, versão manga...que eu não gosto muito, mas acho que, num texto "cabelos castanhos" em vez de "cabelos verdes" fica melhor...Sei lá...hehe


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

-Isso é...Maravilhoso, Hyoga. Eu estou muito feliz por você.-Shun disse, sentindo cada palavra arder em sua língua. Sua garganta estava seca, um nó que não queria se desfazer, impedindo-o de respirar direito.-Mas...Você acha que é...que é mesmo sério?

-Eu tenho quase certeza...eu...Eu não sei, tem alguma coisa nela que...Ah, sei lá, Shun, você entende.

-Claro...-Shun forçou um sorriso. Ele tinha que ficar feliz. Nem que fosse um pouquinho. Hyoga amava alguém, e ela o amava. Se isso fosse sério, e Shun estava achando que era, então, talvez Hyoga estivesse no caminho de encontrar a felicidade. Ele tinha que ficar feliz por isso. Ele tinha que fazer um esforço que fosse.-Eu espero que...vocês...se entendam.

-Eu acho que vamos, Shun...Eu estou pensando...Hilda vai dar uma festa...Semana que vem é aniversário dela. Flair me contou. Eu acho que vou aproveitar a festa para...dizer como eu me sinto.

-Ela vai ficar muito feliz...

-Você acha?

-Claro. Quem não ficaria feliz de ouvir um "eu te amo" de alguém...não é mesmo?

-Bem, eu...obrigado, Shun. Eu sabia que podia conversar com você. Se as coisas realmente derem certo entre a gente, eu prometo que te convido para padrinho, hein?- Hyoga disse, meio a sério, meio de brincadeira. Sério ou não, Shun sentiu uma pontada no peito.

-Claro...Seria uma honra se isso acontecesse...

-Bem eu vou descer...já é quase hora do jantar...Você vem...

-Ahn...não...eu não estou com fome...Diga a Hilda que eu peço desculpas...

-Está bem...

------

-Hagen?

Mime se aproximou do balcão onde Hagen observava o céu. Era noite, mas a proximidade com o pólo impedia que a escuridão caísse sobre as terras geladas de Asgard. Em vez de brilhar sobre um fundo de veludo negro, os astros estavam bordados num manto de azul e rosa pálido, como num eterno fim de tarde.

-O que você quer?

-Nada...eu soube que você e o jovem Andrômeda...saíram juntos para um passeio...

-E daí?

-Já esqueceu a Flair?

-Pare de falar besteiras, Mime...

-Desculpe, não quis ofender...Mas muitos de nós andamos preocupados...Desde o rompimento do seu compromisso você não tem estado muito bem...

-Continuo não vendo o por quê da intromissão...

Mime deu uma risadinha baixa, de quem não sabe muito bem o que dizer.

-Nenhum "porque"...só...

-Não me diga que você está interessado no Shun...

-Não...-Mime riu abertamente-Não mais pelo menos...Estive interessado nele, mas isso passou...Ele é adorável, em muitos sentidos, mas complicado demais...

-Como assim...

-O Shun...Ele é uma daquelas pessoas que se apaixonam uma vez na vida...um romântico incurável, eu acho...Eu pensei em tentar alguma coisa com ele, mas...-Mime sorriu novamente e meneou a cabeça como quem fala das travessuras de uma criança.- Você já viu o jeito que ele olha para aquele russo?

-Hyoga?

-O próprio.

Hagen não acreditava nos próprios ouvidos. Shun e Hyoga? Por um momento o cavaleiro deus de Merak sentiu um nó no peito. Ficou com pena de Shun. Se ele realmente gostava de Hyoga, ver o cavaleiro de Cisne enlevado pelos encantos de Flair deveria ser tão doloroso quanto era para o próprio Hagen.

-Ele te contou isso?

-Não...Shun é reservado demais para isso. Mas sabe, alguém que passou a vida toda se dedicando as artes do espírito, da sensibilidade como eu, vê algumas coisas que os outros ignoram. Shun olha para aquele homem com um amor, uma admiração, que eu vi poucas vezes na minha vida. Aquilo é paixão, das mais arrebatadoras. Por isso eu achei melhor não me aproximar dele. Eu não queria desrespeitar um sentimento tão forte. Engraçado...eu sempre achei que a próxima vez que eu visse aqueles dois eles estariam em plena lua de mel...

-Por que? Você acha que o Hyoga...

-Ah, o que eu sei sobre essas coisas? Eu pensei que o Shun faria alguma coisa...Se eu estivesse no lugar dele, faria. Hagen...você não está...

-O quê?

-Agora que o Hyoga e a Flair...Você está se interessando pelo Shun?

-Você está maluco, Mime...-Foi a vez de Hagen rir. O ruivo estava certo, Shun era adorável. O jovem japonês de olhos verdes faria muitos homens repensarem sua heterossexualidade. Mas não Hagen. Ele poderia achar Shun muito bonito, sedutor mesmo, mas Hagen era, infelizmente, dono de um coração constante até demais. Jamais deixaria de amar a princesa caçula de Asgard. Seu interesse por Shun era simplesmente aquele de alguém que reconhece em outra pessoa um sofrimento que partilhava, nada mais.

-Tudo bem se estiver...Eu não me importo.-Mime afirmou num tom brincalhão.

-Mas eu não estou. –Hagen apenas chacoalhou a cabeça e voltou as costas para o companheiro e seus olhos perceberam um vulto no jardim. Olhando melhor reconheceu as ondas de cabelos castanhos e a pele clara. Shun de Andrômeda. Ele parecia perturbado por alguma coisa. Hagen o segui com os olhos até ver o jovem sentar-se num banco, num lugar reservado do jardim, e esconder o rosto entre as mãos.

-Com licença...

Deixou o ruivo para trás e se dirigiu ao ponto do jardim onde o japonês se escondera.

------

Finalmente, paz. Era tudo o que precisava, um lugar para ficar sozinho e sofrer. Shun escondeu o rosto entre as palmas das mãos e respirou fundo. As lágrimas não vinham. Queria chorar e não conseguia...Era como se até mesmo o alívio das lágrimas lhe fosse negado. Como se nem mesmo tivesse forças para se lamentar.

Tentou acalmar sua respiração e raciocinar direito. Onde estavam aquela maturidade e segurança que mostrara para Hagen? Tudo aparência. Começava a ter raiva de si mesmo...

-Shun?

Voltou-se na direção da voz que lhe falava e tentou se recompor.

-Boa noite, Hagen.

-Tudo bem?

-Claro...

-Não parece...O que houve?

-Você não vai querer saber...

Hagen foi até ele e se sentou ao seu lado, pedindo-lhe de maneira quase paternal:

-Pode dizer; é sobre o...Hyoga?

Os olhos de Shun se arregalaram com o susto:

-Como você?

-Eu...percebi...-Hagen mentiu...Não diria que estava fofocando sobre a vida pessoal de Shun com um ex-possível pretendente.

-Ele...Vai se declarar para ela...Na festa de aniversário da Hilda, semana que vem.

Foi a vez do coração de Hagen pular uma batida. Não podia ser. Aquilo queria dizer...queria dizer que Hyoga e Flair...Não. Afastou-se de Shun rapidamente, esquecendo completamente da tristeza do jovem japonês para concentrar-se na sua. Shun apenas voltou os olhos para um ponto qualquer do jardim e permaneceu em silêncio. Respirando fundo, Hagen voltou a se sentar e colocou a mão sobre as costas do menino ao seu lado, levemente, uma tentativa de se distrair da própria dor dando-lhe algum conforto.

-Eu...não sei o que dizer.

-Estamos na mesma situação, Hagen. Eu também...-Não conseguiu terminar a frase. Agora que finalmente a notícia saíra dos lábios, agora que falara, que afirmara com toda a certeza que Hyoga amava Flair...Parecia que aquilo ia se tornando verdade diante dos seus olhos. Finalmente o nó em sua garganta se desfez...

Abaixando a cabeça começou a soluças feito uma criança. Quase sem sentir Hagen o puxou para si, permitindo que ele chorasse em seu ombro, a mão do cavaleiro deus desceu pelas costas do jovem japonês numa carícia leve, como se confortasse um bebê.

Pareceu a coisa mais correta a fazer.

------

Hyoga fechou a parta atrás de si e arrancou o a longa túnica dos ombros. Por mais que lhe desse prazer a companhia de Flair; a etiqueta palaciana era francamente irritante. Tirou o resto das vestimentas e pôs as calças do pijama. O frio não tinha nenhum efeito sobre o russo, assim uma simples calça de flanela parecia imensamente mais confortável que peles. Abriu a janela e deixou que a brisa gélida e a luz frágil da noite clara de Asgard banhassem seu peito e braços descobertos. O ar frio e imaculadamente puro de Asgard lhe fazia bem; a imensidão gelada e sem limites visíveis que se mesclava num horizonte transparente e longínquo era um bálsamo para olhos cansados de ver o movimento frenético das ruas principais de Tóquio.

Saiu par o balcão a fim de aproveitar melhor a vista. Por um momento lhe pareceu que uma voz conhecida soava ao longe; distante demais para que ele entendesse as palavras. Olhando para baixo, imediatamente reconheceu a fina e elegante silhueta de Shun. De seu quarto podia vê-lo apenas de costas, mas sabia que aqueles cabelos de um castanho profundo e mãos brancas apoiadas no banco não podiam pertencer a mais ninguém no palácio Valhala. Hagen estava com ele. Podia reconhecer o perfil do cavaleiro-deus enquanto ele se voltava para conversar com Shun.

A cavalgada já tinha sido bastante estranha, mas agora Shun estava conversando com ele no jardim? Hyoga franziu as sobrancelhas, intrigado. Não tinha muita certeza do motivo, mas aquilo estava começando a incomodá-lo. Talvez por que ele não gostasse muito de Hagen, mas ver seu melhor amigo conversar em particular com ele não lhe parecia uma visão muito agradável. Percebeu que Hagen se afastou de repente de Shun. Por alguns momentos os dois permaneceram quietos, e Hagen voltou a sentar-se. Depois de alguns momentos viu Shun inclinar-se sobre o ombro do loiro.Olhou com mais interesse e percebeu a mão de Hagen acariciando as costas do japonês.

Sua irritação aumentou, algo começou a incomodá-lo, um desconforto dentro do peito. Balançou a cabeça e entrou novamente, fechando a porta do balcão com estrondo.

(Continua...)


	6. Chapter 6

**Recados da autora: **Bem, antes de tudo, muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e deixando comentários, em especial a Mi-chan, Litha- chan, e Flor de Gelo por acompanhar a estória com tanto interesse...Eu já estou começando a abrir as reviews e procurar o nome de vocês lá...hehe...Também quero dizer que, ao contrário do que alguns estou pensando, eu não gosto da princesinha de Asgard, na verdade eu a detesto (meio que pré-requisito para uma fã de Hyoga e Shun, né?)... Mas eu tenho uma política de não agredir nenhum personagem nos meus fanfics, mesmo aqueles que eu detesto...Eu tento escrever todos da melhor maneira possível, senão a estória fica prejudicada (na minha opinião, claro...heheheheh...)

Se mais alguém estiver tendo problemas com os alertas(umas quatro pessoas colocaram a estória na lista de alertas, se eu não me engano), como a Litha-chan, é só me avisar que eu posso mandar uma mensagem pessoal sempre que atualizar.

Sem querer fazer auto-propaganda, mas já fazendo: eu tenho outro fic HxS arquivado no , o titulo é "Ochi Chernye"...não está lá essas coisas, mas...Agora chega de tagarelice e vamos ao que interessa...

Capitulo VI 

Os dias demoravam a passar. Shun não podia esperar para que o fim do mês chegasse e ele pudesse finalmente ir embora...Mas antes ainda teria que comparecer à festa de aniversário de Hilda. Quando Hyoga finalmente se declararia para a princesa de Asgard...

Tentou se levantar da cama, mas seu corpo não lhe obedecia. Queria continuar dormindo...dormir até o fim da viagem, depois ir embora e esquecer que Hyoga e Flair exitiam...

Estava tão cansado...

Finalmente desistiu de tentar manter-se acordado...

------

Passara o dia sem notícias de Shun. Na hora do jantar, ele mandara a camareira avisar que não se sentia bem, e Hilda mandou-lhe sua refeição no quarto. No dia seguinte também não descera para nada com a mesma desculpa. Hyoga fora para cama preocupado, e pela manhã decidiu que era hora de fazer algo.Voltou a bater na porta do amigo:

-Shun, sou eu...

Ninguém respondeu. Insistiu, dando um tranco na porta, que para sua surpresa abriu-se com facilidade. No quarto, ainda estava tudo silencioso, e ocorreu-lhe provavelmente ainda era cedo demais para encontrar Shun acordado. Mas não conseguiu dar meia volta. Caminhou lentamente até a cama; era enorme, ladeada por colunas de pelo menos dois metros encimadas por um baldaquino azul, cujas cortinas estavam fechadas. Talvez por isso a janela, por onde entrava um vento gélido e cortante, não tivesse sido fechada; provavelmente, entocado naquele casulo de cobertores, Shun sequer percebera o frio.

Fechou a janela devagar, procurando não fazer ruído, e retomou seu caminho até o leito. Com todo cuidado afastou as cortinas, quase sem pensar no que fazia. A luz fria que atravessava as nuvens do céu cinzento de Asgard, atenuada pelos vidros da janela, veio pousar justamente sobre os lençóis e almofadas brancos da cama, indo refletir-se na pele pálida de Shun, ainda profundamente adormecido, deixando Hyoga momentaneamente atordoado.

Os cabelos escuros do jovem japonês, derramavam-se ondas desordenadas pelo travesseiro, tornando a alvura de seu rosto anda mais fulgurante, os lábios cheios e úmidos pareciam mais rosados pelo contraste com a pele branca, os cílios(que provavelmente eram longos demais para um rapaz) faziam uma sombra sutil sobre as maçãs do rosto acentuando-lhes a forma arredondada, o repouso do rosto tornava ainda mais agradáveis os seus traços. Seu corpo jazia abandonado, num langor de sonho, quase angelical...

Hyoga sentou-se na borda da cama, e inclinou-se alguns centímetros, só o bastante para ter um vislumbre detalhado do que se descortinava diante dos seus olhos. Num estado próximo da hipnose, levou uma das mãos até o rosto de Shun. Como não encontrasse reação, seus dedos tornaram-se mais confiantes e deslizaram até encontrar o canto dos lábios; daí começaram a desenhar-lhe os contornos lentamente, sentindo-lhe a respiração regular e morna.

Retraiu-se como um gato, quando Shun se moveu. O japonês murmurou algo em sua língua nativa, que o russo não entendeu. A mão do loiro acariciou os cabelos castanhos com suavidade, como se estivesse tentando fazer uma criança voltar a dormir. Decidiu deixar que Shun dormisse am paz e levantou-se para sair. Ao volta-se para verificar se a janela estava bem fechada, algo na mesa de cabeceira lhe chamou a atenção. Era um lenço; e ele sabia que não pertencia a Shun...Shun não tinha nenhum lenço azul...Pegou o pedaço quadrado de tecido e o examinou, cheio de curiosidade.

Seu rosto se fechou involuntariamente ao ver um bordado estilizado representando Seleipnir, o cavalo de oito patas de Odin, de acordo com a mitologia Viking...O símbolo do guerreiro-deus de Merak, Hagen...

-------

-Finalmente você apareceu!- Hilda disse alegremente ao ver o cavaleiro de Andrômeda entrar na sala de visitas. Era um aposento pequeno, contíguo à sala do trono, mas muito mais aconchegante e discreto que todo os resto do palácio. Nos últimos dias Shun e Hyoga faziam companhia a Hilda e Flair naquela sala, onde podiam conversar amenidades e rir sem serem incomodados. Mas Shun se fazia cada vez menos presente nos últimos dias.- Já estava preocupada...Como se sente?

-Melhor, obrigado...Onde estão Hyoga e Flair?

-Hyoga saiu para uma caminhada...Ele disse que precisava de um pouco de ar fresco... Flair está com as costuriras, pensando numa fantasia...

-Fantasia?

-Oh, que cabeça a minha...Esqueci de mencionar...Decidi fazer um baile de máscaras à veneziana para o meu aniversário...

-Um baile à fantasia?-Shun exclamou, supreso.

-Sim...desculpe por não avisar...

-Eu sou péssimo com idéias de fantasias...-Ele admitiu.

-Não seja por isso, Shun. -Uma voz feminina respondeu docemente por trás dele.

Shun se voltou para a porta por onde Flair entrava, seguida por três mulheres que traziam varias caixas e cabides com roupas e tecidos finos. A princesa de Asgard parecia tão radiante e animada com os preparativos, que Shun não pôde deixar de sorrir. Era como ver uma criança esperando o Natal.

-Não se preocupe, vamos pensar em algo para você...- a loira acrescentou jovialmente.

-Já escolheu a sua?-Perguntou Hilda, contagiada pela animação da irmã mais jovem. Em momentos como esses se lembrava de quando eram meninas, brincando pelos corredores do palácio. Sentia saudades dessa época.

-Já. Eu vou com trajes tradicionais russos...Decidi combinar minha fantasia com a do Hyoga, e ele vai de cossaco. E também já decidi a sua.

-A minha?-Hilda riu.

-Claro...Uma fantasia digna da regente de Asgard.- Uma das criadas trouxe um vestido longo e diáfano de cetim branco, cravejado de cristais translúcidos e azuis na barra da saia, formando desenhos de flocos de neve estilizados, com ombros descobertos e mangas longas de renda, com ele foram trazidas uma meia máscara branca detalhes prateados e azuis e uma coroa de pérolas e safiras retirada do tesouro real especialmente para a ocasião.-Lembra da estória que mamãe lia para nós?

Hilda sorriu ainda mais largamente, diante da memória querida de sua mãe as estórias que ela lia sempre antes de irem dormir.

-"A rainha da neve"... Claro que me lembro, não esquecia jamais.

-Não é perfeito?

Shun observava as duas irmãs com satisfação. Sabia o quanto eram importantes aqueles segredinhos e lembranças compartilhadas entre irmãos...Até Ikki, fechado e carrancudo como era, sempre estava disposto a rir de suas travessura de infância ou guardar uma lembrança de um momento especial. Por um momento o cavaleiro de Andrômeda esqueceu-se de suas aflições pessoais para se deixar levar pelo entusiasmo das duas mulheres. Olhava com curiosidade as máscaras, jóias e tecidos que Flair trouxera consigo e agora mostrava para a irmã. Logo, a loira voltou-se para ele.

-Agora só falta você, Shun...

-E-eu...eu não tenho a mínima idéia...

-Levante.

Shun se levantou um pouco encabulado, enquanto ela o examinava de alto a baixo com um ar pensativo.

-Bem...eu ainda não sei...mas com certeza algo com um tecido escuro. Cetim negro ficaria maravilhoso, não acha Hilda? Você tem a pele clara e cabelos escuros, e o contraste com os seus olhos verdes ficaria lindo...Vamos ver o que podemos fazer, está bem?- A loira lhe disse, puxando-o gentilmente pela mão para lhe mostrar alguns tecidos.

Shun se deixou levar sem muito entusiasmo. Agora teria uma festa para comparecer...Uma festa onde Hyoga se declararia para Flair e ele teria que fingir estar feliz pelos dois. Fez força para odiar a bela princesa de Asgard ...Talvez isso o fizesse sentir um pouco melhor...mas não conseguia.

Forçou um sorriso e tentou ignorar seus pensamentos.

-------

No final daquela tarde, Shun já se sentia muito mais angustiado do que poderia agüentar. Os preparativos da festa, as risadas de Flair e Hilda, a movimentação do palácio...tudo o irritava. Assim que conseguiu um momento sozinho, desceu para o jardim. Queria caminhar um pouco, sem pensar em nada...Apenas respirar. Quase sem sentir chegou à estrebaria. O relincho dos cavalos chamou sua atenção, e voltando os olhos para dentro viu que Harbard se agitava em sua baia. Aproximou-se e acariciou o focinho do animal.

-Ei, garoto...lembra de mim?

O animal se acalmou, deixando que Shun lhe acaricia-se a crina.

-Quer sair um pouco? Acho que nós dois já podemos arriscar um passeio sozinhos, não?

Abriu o Box e selou o cavalo conforme Siegfried lhe ensinara, e montou. Harbard era um cavalo manso e experiente, seus cavaleiros não precisavam saber muito para montá-lo. Assim, Shun desceu calmamente pelo caminho que levava para fora do jardim. Logo estava no bosque próximo do palácio. Era um lugar isolado e escuro, localizado na direção oposta da estrada que levava para o vilarejo mais próximo. Mas Shun não tinha medo. Na verdade precisava ficar sozinho...Para isso o bosque era perfeito.

Perdeu a noção do tempo, enquanto as árvores escuras e assustadoramente altas se sucediam em seu caminho, e Harbard se embrenhava pelo bosque cada vez mais. Tudo o que ouvia era o som das patas do cavalo sobre a neve e o vento mexendo nas folhagens dos pinheiros. Deixou-se levar pela sensação de paz e serenidade que o envolvia. Logo viu por entre as árvores algo cintilando sob a luz do sol, alguns metros à sua frente. Tomou a direção dos reflexos e em poucos minutos se viu diante de um enorme lago. Apesar do frio, a água não estava congelada, mas se movimentava em ligeiras ondas de um tom escuro de verde, onde os reflexos do sol se tornavam prateados e gélidos. Ao redor do lago grandes pedras negras, grama rala e folhas secas pareciam ser as únicas presenças além do japonês.

Shun apeou e deixou que Harbard pastasse por perto. Sabia que ele não iria longe, então decidiu não amarrá-lo. Aproximou-se da margem do lago e mergulhou as mãos nas águas obscuras. Estava gelada, como esperava; formando uma concha com as mãos pegou um pouco, e verificou que era límpida. De fato ele podia ver o fundo nas áreas mais rasas. Mas conforme a água de tornava mais profunda, aumentava a escuridão do lago. Deveria ser muito profundo pensou Shun, decidindo manter-se na margem. Sentou-se numa pedra e observou a imensidão azul pálida do céu a medida em que se mesclava com as sombras escuras dos pinheiros. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo aquele ar gelado e leve. O murmúrio da água era extremamente relaxante.

Poderia facilmente ter caído no sono ali mesmo, mas o som de passos sobre as folhas secas chamou sua atenção. A princípio nem se importou em abrir os olhos. Deveria ser apenas Harbard. Mas logo ouviu sua montaria relinchar alto, como se algo o tivesse assustado. Levantou-se e olhou em volta, sem ver nada de anormal. Procurou Harbard com os olhos. Quando finalmente o encontrou, percebeu que alguém estava de pé, de costas para ele e junto à Harbard, que agora estava calmo.

A pessoa acariciava o focinho do animal gentilmente. Era um vulto alto, Shun calculou mentalmente que deveria ter pelo menos um metro e oitenta e cinco, de ombros largos, certamente um homem. Estava inteiramente coberto uma capa verde escura longa com um capuz. A mão, a única coisa que podia ver do corpo do estranho, era pálida e decididamente masculina, grande e forte, mas com dedos longos e elegantes de pianista, em seu indicador cintilava um anel de prata com uma água-marinha polida e oval. Um golpe do vento soprou o capuz de sua cabeça revelando uma cascata de cabelos negros com reflexos azulados, ondulados que cobriam o pescoço, sem chegar à altura dos ombros, desalinhados e rebeldes como se passasse muito tempo ao ar livre, sob a ação do sol, do vento e do frio.

-Quem é você?- Shun perguntou, elevando a voz e se levantando de súbito.

O homem voltou-se, mas por causa do cabelo que o vento soprava sobre seu rosto Shun não pôde ver sua face; apenas um relance de seus olhos, de um azul tão claro e intenso, que quase não parecia humano. Shun imediatamente se lembrou dos olhos de um lobo, e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

(Continua...)


	7. Chapter 7

Recados da autora: Pois é, atualização rápida...Mas esse é só um capítulo de "ponte" entre a primeira e a segunda parte da estória.A partir daqui você vão começar a entender melhor meu plano maligno...hehehe O próximo vai demorar mais um pouco que esse, já que é o início do desenvolvimento do argumento principal e eu vou ter que dar um pouco mais de atenção para ele...Divirtam-se Capitulo VII 

Hagen levantou os olhos e voltou-se para a direção de onde vinham os passos que amassavam a neve. Franziu o cenho ao ver Hyoga se aproximando. O loiro estivera passeando pelo vilarejo e agora vinha, já quase no fim do dia, voltando ao palácio através de uma alameda lateral do jardim.

-Boa tarde, Hagen...-O russo o cumprimentou com frieza. Hagen limitou-se a fazer um aceno de cabeça, irritado. Hyoga pareceu não perceber, ou não se importar, e se limitou a ficar ali de pé, descansando por uns momentos. Seus olhos viajaram pela inacabável extensão de pedra e vidro que era o palácio Valhala com suas torres e vitrais romanescos. Hagen levantou a cabeça ao perceber que os olhos do cavaleiro de bronze tinham parado em uma das janelas mais altas. Lá estava Flair, bela como uma fada, toda vestida de seda cor de rosa, com os cabelos presos numa trança longa que deixavam os traços puros do seu rosto ainda mais delicados. Ela sorriu e acenou levemente. Hagen sabia que o cumprimento não era para si, e desviou os olhos, disfarçando o ciúme.

Hyoga acenou de volta. Hagen levantou-se, nem um pouco disposto a ser um espectador para as demonstrações de afeição dos dois enamorados. Já era demais ter perdido Flair, mas que ela flertasse com Hyoga na sua frente era humilhação demais...Antes de deixar o jardim, no entanto, a voz do russo alcançou-lhe os ouvidos:

-Hagen...por acaso você sabe onde está o Shun?

-Não...por quê eu saberia?- o guerreiro de Merak respondeu rispidamente, sem disfarçar o quanto não lhe agradava conversar com Hyoga.

-Vocês dois têm passado muito tempo juntos...eu achei que...deixa para lá...

Hagen olhou para o russo como se ele fosse um extraterrestre, fora impressão sua ou Hyoga ficara constrangido? Balançou a cabeça, decidindo que não era problema seu.

-Nós apenas conversamos uma ou duas vezes...Nem o vi hoje...Talvez Hilda saiba por onde ele anda...

Uma lufada de vento fez com que os cachos negros descobrissem por um rápido segundo o misterioso rosto à sua frente e Andrômeda pôde ver alguns de seus traços, ainda que o vento e as folhas que começavam a se desprender dos galhos dificultassem a tarefa de ver detalhes. Parecia um homem jovem, ainda que não tão jovem quanto Shun; aparentava ter passado bastante da adolescência, mas não devia ter mais de trinta, sua pele era pálida, não podia ver muito do rosto, mas pôde notar que era marcantemente masculino, com contornos másculos, porém finamente desenhados. O que podia ver com mais clareza eram aqueles olhos de um azul irreal, que pareciam ver através dele.

-Quem é você?!-Shun repetiu mais alto, enquanto o desconhecido se aproximava com calma. Para sua surpresa, o homem parou a uns dois metros dele. Shun se preparou para um possível ataque, equilibrou o corpo e se concentrou no cosmo do recém chegado procurando algum sinal de agressividade.

Mas não encontrou nenhum.

O cosmo daquele homem era diferente do cosmo de qualquer cavaleiro, também não era o cosmo de uma criatura mais poderosa como um deus, nem tampouco era um cosmo comum. Shun sentia uma energia fria em torno daquele homem, como esperaria de alguém que vivesse em Asgard, mas não era similar ao de um guerreiro deus ou cavaleiro do gelo. Era um cosmo que se expandia com calma e jorrava através do ar frio como um rio por entre as pedras; sua qualidade fria não era seca e aguda como o de Hyoga ou Camus, mas parecia dominar os arredores pouco a pouco, de forma poderosa ainda que tranqüila...Não era frio como o gelo ou a neve, mas, parecido com o frio do fim do outono, suave e fresco, confortável, mas ainda assim poderoso e magnético, antecipando com brisas sutis a violência do inverno.

O homem sorriu. Aquele sorriso fora surpreendentemente gentil, amigável mesmo, mas seus olhos continuavam tão ameaçadores como antes, e Shun se sentiu confuso por um momento. Era como se ele não tivesse intenção de atacá-lo, fisicamente falando, mas de observá-lo como um predador que ainda não decidiu se a presa vale o esforço da caça. Subitamente, o homem de olhos azuis falou, com uma voz grave e ligeiramente rouca.

-Você tem medo de mim, criança?

Shun apenas franziu o cenho e não respondeu, desconfiado. O desconhecido apenas riu com suavidade.

-Não deveria. Eu não tenho interesse em machucá-lo.- Aquela voz parecia tão baixa e distante que Shun tinha de se concentrar em cada palavra para entendê-lo.-Qual é o seu nome?

-Shun...Shun Amamiya, cavaleiro de Andrômeda.-Shun anunciou, esperando que o título gerasse algum respeito.

-Parece importante demais para uma criança tão jovem...

-Quem é você?

-Eu, meu menino, tenho assim como você certos títulos dos quais não me interessa falar...Se assim o desejar pode me chamar apenas de...

Antes que pudesse ouvir a última palavra que saía da boca de seu interlocutor, Shun sentiu uma tontura súbita. Tentou se equilibrar, mas acabou caindo de joelhos, como se toda a energia tivesse sido tirada de seu corpo de uma vez só. O zumbido do vento em seus ouvidos se tornou cada vez mais alto e o frio ao seu redor parecia se tornar mais ríspido.

Sentiu-se desmaiar.

Com um esforço tremendo colocou-se de pé, mal mantendo os dois pés firmes sobre a terra, ao longe ouviu o relinchar frenético de Harbard e teve certeza de que algo estava muito errado. Levantou o rosto viu aquele par de olhos azuis olhando para ele com uma expressão que não conseguia desvendar. Um clarão passou pelos seus olhos, como se uma bomba silenciosa tivesse explodido sobre o céu, e sentiu seu corpo pesar. Tentou dizer algo, mas apenas sentiu a água fria entrar em sua boca e nariz. As últimas coisas que seus olhos viram foram a pedra em que estivera sentado e Harbard que relinchava em desespero balançando a cabeça, mas do homem de olhos azuis nem sinal.

-Já faz muito tempo que ele saiu...-Flair murmurou apreensiva.

Hilda apenas olhava pela janela, contemplando o vento furioso que dobrava as árvores no horizonte. Se Shun estivesse realmente fora do palácio, poderia estar bem no meio de uma iminente tempestade. Voltou-se ao ouvir a porta se abrir. Fenrir entrou esbaforido e informou, depois de uma reverência.

-Um dos cavalariços viu Andrômeda sair com um dos cavalos e se dirigir ao bosque. Um grupo já saiu para procurá-lo.

Flair correu para a janela de uma das salas da ala esquerda do palácio, que davam vista para o bosque, a tempo de ver Hyoga e um grupo de cavaleiros-deuses formado por Hagen, Siegfried, Thor e Alberich, completamente armados, se afastando rapidamente. Hilda e Fenrir a seguiram e observaram o grupo que se afastava com apreensão. A regente de Asgard voltou-se para o guerreiro deus e disse-lhe em sua gélida "voz de comando":

-Se eles não voltarem em uma hora, mandem um novo grupo de buscas imediatamente. Deixem todos de prontidão, ninguém dorme no palácio até que Shun esteja aqui, entendeu?

Fenrir fez uma nova reverência e partiu para aprontar um novo grupo de buscas.

Flair, suspirou profundamente, enquanto olhava para a extensão verde de floresta, tentando não imaginar o que poderia acontecer com Shun:

-Espero que o Shun esteja bem...

Já tinham se embrenhado pela floresta e nada de Shun. É claro que ainda não tinham concluído nem sequer uma hora de buscas, mas Hyoga caminhava levando o coração nas mãos. O vento parecia um prenúncio de tempestade de gelo, e Shun estava sozinho. Mentalmente tentava se recordar que Shun era um cavaleiro poderoso, que poderia agüentar as mais difíceis situações, e sobreviver às piores provas, mas apesar de toda a racionalidade, tudo que lhe vinha à cabeça era o menino frágil e vulnerável que Hyoga desejava proteger de qualquer mal. Pelo bosque as vozes dos outros guerreiros deuses ecoavam enquanto perguntavam uns aos outros se haviam achado algo e chamavam o nome de Shun, acima de sua cabeça o céu tremia, anunciando a tormenta.

Subitamente ouviu um relinchar de cavalo e a voz de Alberich elevar-se sobre as outras:

-Aqui!! No lago!!

Correu na direção do murmúrio de vozes e gritos até encontrar o lago. Chegando lá percebeu uma comoção na margem, Thor acalmava um dos cavalos da estrebaria do palácio enquanto os outros se juntavam perto da água.O russo viu Hagen despir a armadura e pular no lago gelado. Shun deveria estar no lago. "Se afogando!" Uma voz berrou dentro de sua cabeça. Se ele não estivesse se afogando ninguém pularia lá para buscá-lo. Sem nem pensar correu para a margem e se preparou para seguir o guerreiro de Merak, mas Mime o segurou:

-Uma pessoa já basta para tirá-lo de lá. Você pode acabar atrapalhando.

Hyoga concordou e observou com o coração aos pulos como Hagen alcançava Shun e o trazia de volta com um esforço mínimo. Logo Hagen apareceu na margem do lago, carregando Andrômeda inconsciente em seus braços. Com grande cuidado, ele colocou o jovem no chão; Shun parecia uma boneca de pano de tão alquebrado pelo tempo que lutara contra a água, sua face estava drenada de cor e seus lábios azulados, os cabelos molhados e revoltos e as roupas desfeitas davam àquele mórbido quadro uma certa sensualidade lânguida que deixou o jovem russo perturbado por um momento, sem entender a própria corrente de pensamento.

Logo Hyoga se recuperou do choque e correu para o lado de Shun, se ajoelhando no chão perto dele, enquanto Hagen comprimia seu peito energicamente e soprava ar em seus pulmões. O menino demorava para voltar a respira e Hyoga sentiu seu desespero aumentar:

-Shun?! –Ele começou a chamar -Shun, está me ouvindo?! Shun?! Anda, Shun, reage, pelo amor de deus! Acorda!!! Não faz isso comigo, Shun!!

As pálpebras do japonês se moveram levemente, como se reconhecesse a voz que o chamava. Hagen continuou a se esforçar ao máximo para fazê-lo respirar novamente. De onde estava Hyoga não podia ver que os olhos de Shun se abriam levemente, tentando em vão buscar a localização da voz que o chamava. Shun jamais sentira tanta urgência e desespero na voz do russo. Por um momento, com o fio de consciência que lhe restava, ficou feliz. Hyoga estava preocupado com ele. Não só preocupado, ele parecia desesperado. Ao sentir o ar voltar para os seus pulmões, Shun agradeceu a Zeus por poder ouvir a voz de Hyoga novamente.

Percebeu fios de cabelos loiros que se espalhavam sobre seu campo de visão, ainda embaçado e confuso e mãos que seguravam seu rosto. Respirou fundo e, recuperando um pouco das forças enlaçou o pescoço do homem que se curvava sobre ele com os braços e o abraçou com fervor. Logo sentiu o corpo pesado novamente, cansaço se espalhando por seus membros e se deixou ficar naqueles braços acolhedores, caindo num sono tranqüilo.

Ao perceber que Shun relaxara e respirava sozinho, Hagen delicadamente se liberou de seu abraço, constrangido. Olhou à sua volta. Os outros guerreiros deuses, aliviados de ver o jovem respirar novamente, não perceberam nada de errado, achando que Shun estava apenas sobressaltado, por isso se agarrara à seu salvador procurando, instintivamente, por segurança, mas Hagen percebera que aquele não fora um impulso inconsciente.

Sentira o corpo de Shun buscar o seu com vontade e ardor, colando-se ao seu peito como alguém que procura o calor de um amante, apertando-o contra si e afundando o rosto em seu ombro, buscando seu pescoço com os lábios antes de desmaiar. Provavelmente pensara que ele fosse Hyoga. Um sentimento de pena se apossou dele; mesmo perto da morte Shun não esquecia seus sentimentos por Hyoga...Hagen sabia muito bem o que era aquilo: ver a morte de perto e pensar somente num rosto. Se pelo menos Hyoga e Flair percebessem que eram ambos objetos de tal devoção, as coisas seriam tão mais fáceis...Com um suspiro deitou Shun de volta no chão e deixou que os outros se ocupassem dele.

Hagen, porém, não percebeu que Hyoga ainda se encontrava de joelhos, no mesmo lugar onde vira Shun lançar-se nos braços de Hagen e colar seu corpo no do loiro com uma intimidade quase sensual. Seus olhos se cravaram no guerreiro deus de Merak com uma raiva diferente de tudo que já tinha sentido e a seguir voltou-se para Shun, a quem Mime cobria com uma capa. O rosto do Japonês parecia relaxado, quase satisfeito...Franziu o cenho...então...Suas suspeitas seriam verdade?

(Continua...)


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

Seus olhos arderam levemente antes que pudessem se acostumar com a luz. Uma vez que consegui abri-los de vez, Shun olhou ao seu redor, reconhecendo o quarto que ocupava no palácio. Seus cabelos ainda estavam úmidos, mas sua roupa fora trocada e agora sentia um calor confortável que se espalhava levemente por seu corpo vindo da lareira acesa. Ao seu lado estava sentada Flair, que estivera cuidando dele até agora.

-Finalmente acordou-ela sorriu aliviada.

-O que aconteceu?-Shun perguntou atordoado.

-Você caiu no lago...

Agora lembrava. Tinha caído no sono ao lado do lago...Provavelmente caíra na água enquanto estava inconsciente. Deveria ter sido aquele sonho perturbador...Pelo menos Shun estava certo de que fora um sonho...Afastou o pensamento com um meneio de cabeça.

-Por quê se afastou tanto do palácio? Poderia ter acontecido algo pior ainda...Aquela floresta é perigosa...

-Perigosa?

-Sim...Dizem que coisas acontecem lá...Especialmente perto do lago. Muitos rapazes e moças das aldeias próximas se afogaram ali...Não volte a ir lá sozinho...

-Não voltarei...Flair...você...esteve aqui comigo o tempo todo?

-O Hyoga estava aqui também...mas o pobrezinho estava tão nervoso que eu achei melhor ele sair... Ele gosta muito de você, estava preocupado...

-O Hyoga...ele...como você...quer dizer...

A loira sorriu com doçura e passou os dedos pelas mechas escuras do japonês:

-O Hyoga fala de você constantemente...Ele me disse que você é como um irmão mais novo para ele.

Shun olhou para a loira que acariciava seus cabelos de forma quase maternal...Quase como uma irmã mais velha. Na certa ela se sentia quase como sua "cunhada". "Um irmão mais novo"...deveria considerar aquelas palavras um elogio, mas...Mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos. Ela se levantou e dirigiu-se à porta:

-Vou avisar a todos que você acordou. Estão ansiosos por notícias suas...

---------

Hyoga estivera observando todos os movimentos do cavaleiro-deus de Merak enquanto os dois estavam na sala de estar, sentados com Hilda, à espera de notícias de Shun. Notara com irritação que Hagen parecia nervoso, e o tempo todo olhava para ele como se tentasse adivinhar seus pensamentos.

Provavelmente estava preocupado, imaginando se ele teria visto a pequena demonstração de afeto de Shun, Hyoga pensou com desprezo. Shun...então o menino inocente estava começando a mostrar as asinhas...Sempre desconfiara das preferências de Shun. Lembrava-se de uma vez em que Seiya, de pura brincadeira, começou a questionar Shun sobre namoradas. Shun tinha desconversado, mas Pégaso insistira tanto que ele acabou deixando a sala onde conversavam. Os outros cavaleiros julgaram que fosse apenas timidez, afinal Shun era tremendamente reservado. Algum tempo depois Hyoga fora conversar com ele, ver se ainda estava aborrecido. Shun lhe dera a entender que não se interessava por mulheres. Ele não dissera com todas as palavras, claro, mas não precisava muito para entender.

Saber daquilo nunca tinha incomodado Hyoga... Na verdade ele não pensava muito nisso. Para ele Shun ainda era uma criança, não conseguia imaginá-lo sexualmente interessado em ninguém, fosse homem ou mulher. Sabia que o japonês de olhos verdes era desejado por muita gente; já tinha cansado de ver garotas tietando Shun, especialmente durante o torneio, e diversos homens olhavam para ele de formas que variavam entre um simples olhar de admiração e olhares de luxúria quase animalesca. Já vira até mesmo um executivo, daqueles trintões, agressivos e charmosos pelos quais as mulheres suspiram, abordar Shun num bar e começar com uma conversa bastante...sugestiva, para dizer o mínimo. Foi preciso Ikki intervir e ameaçar o sujeito para que Shun se tocasse de que tinha sido cantado por alguém; quanto ao Don Juan, estava tão disposto a enfrentar Ikki por Shun, que só ao saber que Shun era menor de idade desistira do assédio.

Hyoga sabia que Shun era atraente, não estranharia que Hagen tentasse se aproximar dele. Na verdade, ele tinha certeza de que Hagen queria alguma coisa. Mas não esperava que Shun, o puro Shun, o menino tímido que corava ao ser perguntado de sua vida amorosa, que se sentia constrangido quando algum casal se beijava na sua frente, que de tão inocente não conseguia nem perceber quando levava uma cantada, fosse retribuir o interesse.

A voz suave de Flair o tirou de sua reflexão:

-Ele acabou de acordar.

-Está tudo bem?-Perguntou Hilda.

-Sim. Ele está bem consciente e lúcido. Acho que só precisa ficar aquecido para prevenir um resfriado.

-Bem nesse caso acho que já podemos nos recolher...Flair providencie alguém para ficar no quarto com o Shun, por favor. Hyoga, Hagen...vocês deveriam descansar...Mal tiveram tempo de trocar de roupa depois que voltaram...

Hagen e Hyoga fizeram uma rápida reverência enquanto Hilda saía da sala. Flair deu um rápido beijo na face do russo e seguiu a irmã. Hagen sentiu seus músculos ficarem tensos por um momento, e assim que viu a loira desaparecer atrás da alta porta de madeira, voltou-se para uma saída adjacente a fim de sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-Hagen?- Ouviu a voz de Hyoga chamá-lo e parou sem se voltar, amaldiçoando o russo mentalmente.

-Muito obrigado...por ajudar o Shun...

Hagen se voltou:

-Não precisa me agradecer. Eu gosto muito dele.

-Você gosta dele?

-Sim...ele...é um bom rapaz.

-Um bom rapaz?-Hyoga repetiu incrédulo.

-Sim. Um bom rapaz. Uma alma nobre.

-É só isso que você acha dele?

-Sim...por quê?

-Nada...é que eu pensei que vocês...quer dizer...

-Então pare de pensar, Hyoga...O Shun é um bom rapaz, alguém digno de confiança e admiração ...Nada mais que isso. Um amigo.

-Você não precisa se justificar para mim, eu estou só...

-Eu não estou me justificando...Essa é a verdade. E se você prestasse um pouco de atenção no Shun, saberia que...-Hagen parou de falar subitamente, já se arrependendo de ter começado aquela frase.

-Saberia o quê?

-Saberia que...ele é muito mais forte do que você pensa...Você e seus amigos sempre o tratam como um menino, mas...O Shun é um homem...um homem de caráter muito forte e muito digno. Eu o invejo por isso...

--------

Dias se passaram. Shun tinha decidido levar seus dias em Asgard da melhor maneira possível; concentrava-se em conversar com Hilda, longas conversas sobre literatura e história, assuntos que interessavam a ambos igualmente. Até mesmo confidenciara à regente de Asgard seu sonho de estudar literatura e dar aulas, de preferência para crianças; e recebeu dela alguns conselhos muito úteis. Apesar de ser apenas uns dois ou três anos mais velha, Hilda tinha, por força da experiência, uma enorme maturidade e sempre parecia saber o que dizer e como dizer. Também visitara as vilas próximas algumas vezes... Inicialmente para fugir da visão de Hyoga e Flair juntos, mas acabara tomando gosto em percorrer os campos e visitar as casa dos aldeões, observar as brincadeiras das crianças, de vez em quando brincar com elas. As pessoas já o conheciam de nome e o cumprimentavam quando ele passava, especialmente os mais velhos, as crianças mais novinhas e suas mães.

Finalmente, quase sem perceber o dia da festa de aniversário de Hilda chegara, Se sentia aliviado, Hyoga dera a entender que depois da festa eles começariam a se preparar para partir; e Shun não via a hora de ir. Talvez voltar ao convívio de seus amigos e de seu irmão pudesse lhe dar algum alento. Já tinha se conformado em não ter Hyoga, mas ficar perto dele e de Flair o tempo todo já era insuportável.

Balançou a cabeça e procurou se concentrar no que tinha que fazer agora. A camareira tinha lhe deixado a fantasia que as costureiras do palácio tinham confeccionado para ele, a própria Flair tinha desenhado o modelo e direcionado o trabalho. Shun lhe dissera que "Os sofrimentos do jovem Werther" era um de seus livros favoritos, e a loira sem pestanejar decidira que Shun se vestiria de Werther...Um sorriso sombrio dançou sobre os lábios bem desenhados do jovem...Werther...o jovem apaixonado que, percebendo que o amor da sua vida jamais corresponderia seus sentimentos, se suicida...

Por quê isso lhe soava como uma piada de mau gosto?

Decidiu que era hora de parar de pensar tanto. Tentaria se divertir para variar. Banhou-se, levando bastante tempo, a fim de relaxar o máximo possível na água morna e perfumada, prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo com uma fita de cetim preto e se vestiu. No espelho de corpo inteiro mal pôde reconhecer o reflexo como seu. A fantasia era uma versão refinada de um traje de montaria do século XVIII, com botas de couro negro polido e brilhante que lhe chegavam até quase os joelhos, calças negras de corte reto que se confundiam com as botas deixando suas pernas incrivelmente longas, um colete de cetim verde água com uma camisa de mangas compridas cor de grafite por baixo, e uma casaca verde escura com um bordado negro, por cima de tudo uma capa negra com gola alta, em volta de seu pescoço uma gravata de renda negra se destacava sobre a cor clara do colete.

Colocou as luvas de couro e a máscara. Era uma meia máscara, forrada de veludo negro, sem qualquer ornamento além de um cristal em forma de lágrima embaixo do olho direito. Agora, seus lábios não precisavam sequer de maquiagem para parecerem mais rubros, a limpidez da pele e a obscura fantasia faziam todo o trabalho de acentuá-los, com a máscara seus olhos ganharam uma aparência selvagem que o assustou: pareciam os olhos de uma pantera escondida na sombras. A abundância de cores escuras dava à sua pele já bastante alva, uma palidez extra, o que fazia seus olhos verdes flamejarem em tons de verde e azul que pareciam projetar uma luz própria. A roupa fazia os cabelos ondulados e castanhos de Shun parecerem mais escuros e cheios, e o modo como fizera o rabo de cavalo fazia com que algumas mechas rebeldes caíssem em anéis graciosos e desordenados junto ao rosto, dando-lhe uma aparência voluptuosa de anjo caído. Nada em sua aparência denunciava o menino tímido e meio sem graça que Shun julgava ser; também não parecia Werther, o jovem amante rejeitado...Parecia mais um jovem príncipe obscuro, um viajante de terras desconhecidas, um aventureiro pronto a seduzir o mundo.

Shun sorriu, apesar de si mesmo...Como gostaria que os olhos de Hyoga o vissem assim, confiante, sedutor...Mas sabia que aquele não era ele...Era apenas uma máscara.

Mas, essa noite, ele ousaria usar aquela máscara...mesmo que só por uma noite...ele ousaria ser aquele outro Shun que via no espelho...

(Continua...)

**Recados da autora:** Pois é...a festa está chegando. Para aqueles que acham que o Hagen e o Shun vão ter alguma coisa, lamento desaponta-los, mas não; não é isso (apesar de eu achar a idéia legal...). A verdadeira ameaça para o cavaleiro de Cisne vem de outro lugar...bem mais inesperado... Hehehe...


	9. Chapter 9

Recados da autora: Mais um capítulo "ponte"...heheh...Curtinho, só para deixar vocês mais apreensivos (sim, eu sou má...fazer o que?). Na verdade esse capítulo era parte do capítulo anterior, mas como estava ficando enorme eu cortei para postar em duas partes. Espero que gostem...

**Capítulo IX**

Do topo das escadas que desciam do segundo andar para o salão de festas, Shun podia ver, escondido atrás de uma coluna de pedra, a movimentação de mascarados. No salão de mármore decorado com brocados, flores importadas especialmente para a ocasião e tapeçarias ricamente decoradas, moviam-se nobres de Asgard, cavaleiros deuses, alguns representantes do santuário, e enviados internacionais de diversos países com os quais Asgard mantinha relações comerciais, todos vestidos com ricas fantasias e usando máscaras que imitavam aquelas do carnaval veneziano com perfeição de detalhes.

Por trás dos olhos vazados de sua máscara, Shun pôde vislumbrar Hilda movendo-se pelo salão com a graça de uma fada, toda de branco, azul e prateado, brilhando como um diamante, atrás dela seguia Flair, vestida de camponesa russa, com tons pasteis de rosa e azul e flores nos cabelos, sua máscara era branca com pequenas flores vermelhas decorando um dos lados, parecia uma boneca viva e sorridente...ao seu lado estava Hyoga.

Hyoga estava numa fantasia de cossaco, como Flair afirmara, com calças escuras, botas de couro, uma túnica vermelha com bordados azuis e dourados, usava um chapéu de pele escuro, e uma meia máscara vermelha e sem ornamentos que acentuava seus olhos claros.

Shun respirou fundo tentando reunir coragem para descer.

-Shun...Você vem ou não?

Levantou os olhos e reconheceu Hagen. Acabava de tirar sua máscara branca e caminhava em sua direção. Percebeu que Hagen usava uma fantasia simples, consistindo apenas de uma blusa branca com losangos azul-marinhos, uma calça branca reta e sapatos escuros.

-Quem é você?- Shun perguntou com um sorriso, referindo-se à fantasia. Em vez de responder Hagen apenas voltou a colocar sua máscara; era uma máscara branca, com os lábios curvados para baixo, numa expressão quase cômica de tristeza e duas lágrimas azuis desenhadas em baixo de cada olho vazado.

- Acho que nós dois somos ridiculamente óbvios não? Werther e o Pierrô...Os dois amantes rejeitados por seus amores...

Hagen apenas riu, levantando a máscara.

-Bem...Foi a fantasia mais fácil que eu encontrei... Então vamos?

Shun olhou novamente para o salão e suspirou, sentindo a coragem deixá-lo.

-Vamos...O Hyoga está lá...

-Hagen, pare...Você sabe que eu não tenho chance de...

-Eu acho que você pode estar errado...

-Como assim?

-Naquele dia, depois que você caiu no lago...o Hyoga andou me fazendo umas perguntas...sobre nós dois...

-"Nós dois"?

-É...Parece que ele achou que você e eu...ele parecia estar com ciúme...

-Não, Hagen...Você entendeu mal, se ele estava te fazendo essas perguntas é porque...ele só estava...me protegendo...como um irmão mais velho. É isso que eu sou para ele, um irmão...Olha lá...-Shun apontou para o salão onde Hyoga cochichava algo no ouvido de Flair...-Ele está interessado nela...E se não for ela, será alguma outra garota...Não eu...

Hagen sentiu o tom de amargor na voz do jovem, e evitou olhar para baixo. Sabia que Flair estava com Hyoga no salão, se divertindo e trocando confidências...Não queria lembrar disso. Resolveu desconversar, sem saber direito se queria animar Shun ou a si mesmo:

-Então pelo menos desça para se divertir um pouco...Venha beber alguma coisa comigo...Se nós dois não temos esperanças mesmo, podemos pelo menos encher a cara juntos para esquecer, não?

Shun riu e decidiu descer, mesmo que só para fazer companhia a Hagen...Tentaria se divertir um pouco...

------

Shun ainda não tinha aparecido. Hyoga estava começando a ficar preocupado. Nos últimos dias parecia que Andrômeda o estava evitando. Toda vez que Shun desaparecia do palácio, Hyoga se perguntava se ele não estava em algum lugar sozinho com Hagen, e o que estariam fazendo. Tentava se distrair e prestar atenção em Flair, mas as imagens de Shun nos braços de Hagen em algum refúgio na vila ou no próprio palácio, não saíam de sua cabeça...Se perguntava se Hagen e Shun já...Provavelmente sim...a mera idéia de que...só de pensar Hyoga ficava doente...

-Flair...

-Sim, Hyoga?

-O Shun...ainda não o vi...

-Ele deve estar vindo...oh, aí está ele...Olhe como ele está lindo! Eu sabia que aquela fantasia ficaria perfeita!

Hyoga se voltou para a escadaria, e pode perceber uma pequena comoção se formando entre os presentes. A princípio só pôde ver Hagen, descendo em sua fantasia simples de Pierrô, mas logo atrás dele viu o motivo de tantos olhares se voltando para a escadaria. Shun vinha descendo, todo em renda, cetim e veludo negro; de cabeça erguida e postura altaneira como se ele, e não Hilda fosse a majestade para a qual todos deveriam se curvar ali, seu olhos verdes flamejavam, misteriosos e magnéticos por trás da máscara negra, seus cabelos tinham um ar sensual de desalinho, a capa escura cingia-lhe os ombros chegando quase até os pés, e dava-lhe um ar de nobreza tal que qualquer um na sala, se perguntado diria tratar-se de um duque ou príncipe e não um retraído adolescente de Tóquio, cujo principal passatempo era ler mangás e a maior preocupação era em que faculdade estudar.

Hyoga ficou mudo, estupefato. Shun não parecia pertencer a este mundo; parecia um gênio, um elfo...qualquer coisa de etéreo e superior...um anjo negro...Se o anjo da morte, segundo as lendas tão sedutor quanto terrível pudesse escolher um disfarce para descer à terra, Hyoga estava certo de que seria aquele, a face ao mesmo tempo inocente e fascinante de Shun.

-Ele está fantasiado de Werther...-Informou-lhe Flair.

-Werther?

-Sim...do livro de Goethe...

-Ah, sim claro...eu me lembro.-Hyoga dera aquele livro de presente para Shun, quando soube de seu interesse em estudar literatura na Europa, e possivelmente se especializar no período romântico.

Antes que pudesse voltar a si, Flair já tinha acenado para Shun, pedindo que se aproximasse. Ele anuiu com um meio sorriso e se aproximou, a cintilação da lágrima que ornava sua máscara dando ao seu olhar uma luz de malícia que intimidava e atraía Hyoga.

-Hyoga, princesa...-Ele saudou os dois com uma pequena reverência.

-Vejo que fez uma grande entrada...Os convidados estão de queixo caído.

-Obrigado, Flair...é muito gentil. Mas acho que devo agradecer a você por isso...a idéia da fantasia foi toda sua. Agora se me permitem, eu prometi dar um pouco de atenção a um amigo...

-Claro, Shun...Vá, se divirta.

Shun se retirou e Hyoga seguiu seus passos com os olhos até vê-lo se aproximar de Hagen. O cavaleiro deus de Merak pôs uma mão sobre um dos ombros do japonês e o levou até a mesa das bebidas. Ali se serviram de duas taças de champanhe e brindaram entre si, rindo.

Hyoga trincou os dentes de raiva, e virou o rosto, como quem evita olhar para uma execução.

--------

-Aos amores não correspondidos...E que nós, pobres mortais, encontremos forças para ultrapassa-los.- Riu Hagen levantando sua taça.

Shun sorriu e levantou sua taça também.

-Bem...é só isso que vamos fazer...beber?-Ele perguntou jovialmente ao loiro.

-Se você fosse uma garota eu poderia tirá-lo para dançar...Mas já que não é vamos ter de nos contentar em beber...

-Eu não posso beber demais...já vou avisando...Dois copos de vinhos já me derrubam... E eu sou um bêbado chato...

Hagen apenas riu, satisfeito de ver o amigo arriscar uma brincadeira.

-Escute, Shun, por quê você não circula um pouco? Você não me disse que queria estudar na Europa? Então...tem vários figurões europeus aqui no salão...Vai fazer umas conexões...

-Eu não sou muito bom de social, Hagen...

-Sem problema...-Hagen fez um sinal para Siegfried. O cavaleiro deus de longos cabelos ondulados era o único sem fantasia, no salão, vestia apenas um fraque e uma máscara simples. Como estava cumprindo suas funções de primeiro cavaleiro, cuidando da segurança de Hilda e dos convidados e se assegurando que tudo estava em ordem, achara melhor não se destacar demais.

-O que houve, Hagen?

-Nada, mas será que você não pode dar uma ajudinha pro Shun? Só apresentá-lo para umas pessoas interessantes para ele se misturar...Você sabe quem é quem na festa, não?

-Ah, claro...A maioria é aqui de Asgard, mas temos alguns diplomatas circulando por aí...Está vendo aquele ali, vestido de Al Capone? Cônsul da Dinamarca. Aquele outro, de mosqueteiro, representante cultural da Suécia, Júlio César daquele lado, adido da França...e ali...Vestido como "O príncipe desconhecido" de Turandot, segundo me infromaram, é um enviado do ministério das relações internacionais da Rússia, extra oficial na verdade, ele é sobrinho de um figurão do gabinete e veio no lugar do tio que ficou doente. Na verdade eu estava indo lá para ver como ele está...sabe como é o protocolo, temos que ficar paparicando os convidados...vem comigo e eu te apresento...

Shun seguiu Siegfried, ainda nervoso com aquela estória de "fazer social"...Mas não podia ficar num canto sozinho a festa toda afinal...Aproximaram-se do homem alto, de porte majestoso, vestido de "Príncipe desconhecido" .

Shun lembrava-se vagamente daquela ópera...Turandot...Sobre uma princesa oriental que jurara jamais pertence a homem algum, e que propunha três charadas indecifráveis para seus pretendentes, quem os decifrasse se casaria com ela, quem falhasse, seria executado. Um príncipe misterioso se apaixona por Turandot e decifra as três charadas, mas ela se recusa a casar-se com ele. Então o "príncipe desconhecido" lhe dá uma nova charada: ela deve descobrir qual é o seu nome até o amanhecer do dia seguinte. Se ela não conseguir deverá se casar com ele, se não descobrir...ele mesmo se mataria. O homem que iria conhecer estava vestido como o "príncipe desconhecido", com roupas de um azul noite profundo, em estilo russo, mas com alguns orientalismos evidentes nos bordados dourados e no estilo da longa capa que usava. Seus cabelos eram escuros e revoltos, chegando até o meio do pescoço, sua face estava coberta por uma meia máscara branca com arabescos dourados, que deixava ver uma boca larga de lábios finos e bem feitos. Sem dúvida era um homem jovem, e quase certamente bonito. Siegfried o cumprimentou, cheio de cerimônia e perguntou-lhe se estava gostando da festa.

Shun não conseguia ouvir nada, enquanto o representante do governo russo conversava com Siegfried. Uma sensação incômoda começava a se insinuar em sua mente. Como se conhecesse aquele homem de cabelos negros de algum lugar... Recuperou-se a tempo de ouvir a voz de Siegfried:

-Este é o Sr. Dimitri Beria. Sr. Beria, esse é o Sr. Shun Amamiya, um grande amigo da família real, que veio de Tóquio para passar uma temporada conosco...

Dimitri Beria ofereceu a mão num gesto cheio daquela elegância natural que pessoas acostumadas desde a juventude ao trato com diplomatas e figuras importantes costumam ter. Ao apertar a mão enluvada do russo, Shun percebera, através dos grandes olhos vazados de sua máscara, que seus olhos eram azuis, de um azul claro e frio...

Como os olhos de um lobo...

(Continua...)


	10. Chapter 10

Recados da autora: Bem...Novamente, obrigada a todos que deixaram comentários e favoritaram a minha humilde estória. Um agradecimento especial para Ganimedes, que me deixou um comentário muito gentil e com vários apontamentos úteis. Espero que todos continuem gostando.

**Capítulo IX**

Shun sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça levemente, quase rindo de si mesmo...Aquilo fora um sonho. Um sonho bobo que terminara assim que ele, pateticamente, caíra no lago. Voltou seus olhos para o homem à sua frente, retribuindo seu sorriso formal. Siegfried pediu licença e os deixou para continuar circulando pela festa. Shun sentiu um calafrio. Perfeito, pensou ele, agora teria que conversar com um completo desconhecido...

-E quem seria o senhor, senhor Amamiya?- O russo perguntou, indicando a fantasia de Shun com um movimento de mão.

-Pode me chamar de Shun- respondeu o jovem; sempre se sentira esquisito quando as pessoas o chamava de "senhor", mal tinha dezoito anos, e sempre fora tratado como uma criança por todo mundo; ser subitamente tratado como um adulto era quase desconfortável.

-Muito bem...quem seria você...Shun?-

-Werther- Shun respondeu com uma risadinha nervosa, se sentindo meio ridículo.

-Um amante da literatura européia?

-Podemos dizer que sim...E o senhor?

-Dimitri...por favor...

-Dimitri...O príncipe desconhecido...de Turandot. Correto?

-Sim...também gosta de ópera pelo visto...

-De algumas...Turandot é uma delas...Apesar de nunca ter gostado muito do final...

-Por quê?

-Bem...eu sempre achei que Turandot não merecia ficar com o príncipe depois do que fez com Liu...

-Ah, sim... Liu...

Shun se lembrava vagamente da história em geral, mas uma coisa ficara gravada em sua memória: Liu. Um personagem secundário e sem muita importância, mas que chamara a atenção de Shun mais que qualquer outro. A jovem escrava do príncipe desconhecido, completamente apaixonada por seu senhor. Sabendo da promessa do amado para a cruel Turandot, ela tenta convencê-lo a não se sacrificar pelo amor da princesa, mas ele está cego de amor. Turandot captura a escrava e a tortura a fim de descobrir o nome do príncipe. Sabendo que revelar o nome significaria a morte do homem que ama, Liu se recusa a dizer, e é torturada até a morte... Shun se sentira terrivelmente mal quando no final da peça o príncipe simplesmente ignora o sacrifício de Liu e termina com a princesa...Ainda detestava o último ato daquela ópera...

-É um belo personagem...um grande exemplo do quanto o amor pode ser leal e estúpido...-Dimitri sorriu.

-Estúpido?...

-Pense bem...se Liu tivesse dito o nome, o príncipe seria morto...ela seria uma mulher livre para amar quem quisesse...

-Ela o amava demais para ser tão desleal...

-Não seria uma deslealdade...Ela estaria salvando a própria vida...pense bem...Turandot a torturou...e o príncipe não ligava mesmo para ela...Por quê ela deveria se preocupar com ele?

-A questão não é essa...ela o amava...se tivesse traído esse amor jamais se perdoaria...-Shun estava começando a ficar irritado com a empáfia do sujeito. Dimitri apenas sorriu como se estivesse tentando convencer uma criança de que Papai Noel não existia...

-Você é jovem, e romântico...Mas a verdade é que a maioria superestima o amor...Muitas vezes quando nos apaixonamos, acreditamos que esse amor é a coisa mais poderosa do mundo, que nada pode mudá-lo, que vai durar para sempre...Mas a verdade é que nós amadurecemos, alguns amores resistem ao passar do tempo, mas outros não foram feitos para durar...Liu deveria saber que seu amor por mais forte que fosse jamais sobreviveria sem retribuição...

Shun analisou a expressão debaixo da máscara. Era estranho mas a voz de Dimitri se tornara quase doce...

-Creio que me deixou sem argumentos...Mas o amor não é uma coisa lógica, não é?

Dimitri simplesmente fez que sim com a cabeça e pediu duas novas taças de champanhe sob o olhar mesmerizado do japonês.

---

-Hyoga?...

O russo voltou-se para Flair e sorriu, sem muita animação.

-Qual o problema? Não está gostando da festa?

-Claro que estou...

A loira se aproximou dele e lhe acariciou o braço gentilmente:

-Não parece...Vamos dançar?

-Claro.

O casal caminhou até o centro do salão sob os olhares atentos dos outros convidados. A fascinação entre Hyoga e a princesa já não era novidade para a maioria das pessoas de Asgard. De fato muitos já antecipavam um casamento. Hyoga parecia o par perfeito para a princesa, um cavaleiro valoroso e bonito, servidor da deusa Atena, uma importante aliada de Asgard. Muitos desejavam um casamento, especialmente os conselheiros do palácio; seria uma manobra política das mais pertinentes.

Valsando sob a luz etérea dos candelabros de cristal, o casal ignorava todas as expectativas ao seu redor e se imergiam um no olhar do outro. Hyoga estava cada vez mais encantado pela princesa. A cada dia que passava se convencia mais de ela era a mulher certa para ele, meiga, gentil, bonita...Apesar de não gostar de admitir, Hyoga era um homem passional, um homem que gostava de cortejar as mulheres, ganhar sua atenção...Flair respondia a suas atenções de um jeito que fazia seu ego se inflar. Sentia-se forte e poderoso perto daquela boneca de louça tão frágil e doce.

Seus olhos vagaram pelo salão por um momento, enquanto ouvia Flair falar sobre a festa e a programação prevista. Num canto pôde ver Shun. Não tinha como não reconhecê-lo naquela fantasia. Estranhamente, Hagen não estava com ele. Era uma outra pessoa, alguém que Hyoga nunca vira antes. Um homem alto de cabelos escuros e gestos elegantes. Os dois pareciam absortos em alguma conversação muito interessante...

------

-Então, você é um cavaleiro? Eu jamais adivinharia...

-Por quê não?

-Bem você não parece...

Shun apenas riu mansamente. Não deveria ter ficado tão tenso a respeito da festa, no fim das contas, encontrara uma companhia bastante agradável. O russo tinha vinte e nove anos, mais de dez a mais que Shun, tinha se formado em literatura, e era mais culto que a maioria das pessoas de sua idade. Tinham conversado sobre livros, filmes, música, e Shun estava encantado. Não se lembrava da última vez em que alguém conversara com ele assim. Mesmo Hilda, com quem trocava idéias constantemente, era meio condescendente, talvez por ser regente de um país inteiro, ele se sentia um moleque perto dela e não podia fazer muito além de aceitar respeitosamente seus conselhos e observações. Mas com Dimitri estava de fato conversando de igual para igual, sobre assuntos que lhe interessavam, podia ver que o russo o achava um interlocutor interessante e não agia como se estivesse falando com um adolescente. Nos poucos minutos de conversa Dimitri já tinha feito observações espirituosas que fariam Ikki ficar irritado. A verdade é que Shun era tímido, mas não era nenhum bebê como seu irmão e amigos pensavam. Era bom falar com alguém que não se censurava o tempo todo, achando que "certas coisas" não seriam para os seus ouvidos.

Dimitri lhe ofereceu uma nova taça.

-Acho melhor parar...Já estou meio tonto...

-Ora vamos...três taças não podem fazer tanto mal...

-Só se for a última...

-Prometido.

-Então, até quando fica em Asgard?

-Não sei, depende do meu amigo...-Shun fez uma pause, procurando as palavras- ele tem uns assuntos para resolver...E você?

-Devo ficar por um tempo. Meu tio me cedeu uma casa de campo perto de uma vila próxima, acho que vou aproveitar pelo menos umas duas semanas de descanso...Você deveria aparecer, é uma ótima casa, mais acolhedora que esse palácio medieval...Tenho certeza que não deve se sentir muito confortável por aqui...

-Bem eu não sei se será possível...Mas quem sabe?

Enquanto Dimitri buscava novas taças, Shun resolveu observar os casais que dançavam. Entre eles logo distinguiu Flair e Hyoga enlaçados, dançando graciosamente como um casal de contos de fadas. Hyoga sorria, aquele sorriso largo e galante que costumava fazer as mulheres caírem aos seus pés. Antes que Dimitri pudesse lhe entregar a taça de champanhe, Shun deu meia volta e procurou a primeira saída.

------

Hyoga continuava a forçar o sorriso e fingir que estava tudo bem. Voltou seus olhos para Flair, para que ela não percebesse que ele estava olhando para outro lado sem ouvir uma palavra do que ela dizia. Quando voltou a olhar para o lado onde Shun se encontrava percebeu que ele ia saindo, o homem de cabelos negros o seguia.

Os dois chegaram até uma das portas laterais em arco que davam para o pátio interno do palácio. Hyoga seguiu-os com o olhar até que sumiram de seu raio de visão.

-----

-Shun?...-Dimitri chamou, sem resposta. Logo discerniu a silhueta de Shun por entre as sombras dos freixos. –O que houve?

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda baixou a cabeça e tirou a máscara que lhe escondia o rosto. A fantasia subitamente lhe parecia completamente ridícula

-Nada. Desculpe, Dimitri...será que você pode me deixar sozinho?

-Foi algo que eu fiz? Se eu o ofendi...

O russo parou de falar ao ver que os olhos verdes começavam a lacrimejar. Desatou a fita que mantinha sua própria máscara no lugar, retirando-a. Agora Shun podia ver o rosto do russo com clareza sob o luar gélido de Asgard. Sua pele era pálida, não de um pálido doentio, mas com um ligeiro tom de pêssego típico dos povos eslavos, a face era marcantemente masculina, com um nariz reto que lhe emprestava um ar de busto grego, uma boca larga de lábios finos e bem desenhados, o rosto tinha contornos fortes, másculos, com maxilares largos e testa alta, mas estava longe de ser grosseiro. Os olhos de um azul irreal, cortantes e agressivos eram evidenciados por sobrancelhas negras e elegantemente arqueadas, que davam ao rosto uma expressão principesca.

-Não...não foi você...

-Aquele homem...Dançando com a princesa Flair...Você pareceu perturbado com a presença dele...

-Dimitri...Por favor...-Shun escondeu o rosto numa das mãos, virando-se de costas.

-Acho que agora entendo...

-Sr. Beria...Eu não lhe dei permissão para fazer conjecturas ao meu respeito.- O rosto de Shun se fechou subitamente e ele se voltou a fim de retornar ao salão. No entanto o álcool já começara a fazer efeito: não se sentira bêbado até agora, mas ao dar meia volta bruscamente sentiu o chão sumir debaixo dos pés.Dimitri adiantou-se e o segurou antes de uma queda feia.

-O-obrigado...Pode me solta agora...-Shun murmurou, ainda zonzo. Mas o russo não o soltou. Os olhos gélidos passeavam por cada contorno de seu rosto até pararem sobre seus lábios. Ao ver que Dimitri olhava para seus lábios Shun ficou subitamente envergonhado e desconfortável. Sem perceber passou a língua sobre os lábios como sempre fazia quando estava tenso, sentindo-os secos. Apesar de tentar manter o controle, sua respiração estava errática. Sua cabeça ainda dava voltas, e a proximidade com o corpo do russo não ajudava muito. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa sentiu a boca de Dimitri sobre a sua, forçando seus lábios a se abrirem com uma ligeira pressão.

Sentiu o sangue subir para as bochechas, não sabia se de vergonha ou raiva...Talvez os dois. Apesar de se sentir fraco e tonto, conseguiu desvencilhar-se dos braços de Dimitri e, tropeçando, se afastou alguns passos. Voltou-se, ainda cambaleante e quase caiu nos braços de outra pessoa.

Voltou a ficar com raiva...Alguém presenciara aquela cena vergonhosa...Colocou-se de pé a custo e deu com um par de olhos azuis que o encaravam escancarados, com uma expressão dura e agressiva. Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida:

-Hyoga...


	11. Chapter 11

Recados da autora: Eu sei que já está ficando chato agradecer no início de cada capítulo, mas eu tenho recebido tantos comentários que fica até chato não agradecer, então, novamente obrigado a todos e um obrigado especial para as pessoas que me favoritaram ou favoritaram a minha estória. E para aqueles que pediram, eu estou expandindo a participação do Mime. Beijos para todos!

**Capítulo X**

Shun mal pôde colocar alguma ordem em seus pensamentos antes que Hyoga se virasse bruscamente e voltasse para o salão, quase fugindo dele. Por um momento o japonês ficou sem ação. Ele não sabia se deveria ir atrás dele, ou simplesmente arranjar algum lugar para se esconder até o dia seguinte.

Ouviu a voz de Dimitri chamá-lo, mas não prestou atenção. Não queria olhar para aquele homem de novo. Sem nem sequer saber direito o que fazia, entrou novamente no salão e procurou o único que poderia ajuda-lo: Hagen. Encontrou o guerreiro de Merak num canto conversando com Mime e se aproximou, sem se importar com sua própria aparência alterada.

-Hagen, posso falar com você?

Hagen voltou-se para ele, sem entender o por quê do nervosismo do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Mime apenas olhou na direção de Shun e depois de analisá-lo de cima a baixo pôs uma mão no ombro de Hagen e lhe disse num tom grave e baixo:

-Hagen, é melhor você ir conversar com o Shun...Podem usar o meu quarto, ninguém vai incomodá-los lá...Se alguém perguntar por vocês eu inventou uma desculpa...

-Mime...

-Vai logo, parece sério...

Shun agradeceu ao ruivo com os olhos, dando graças aos céus por ele ter lhe poupado de ter que contar o que acontecera ali no meio do salão. Hagen, ainda confuso e agora muito preocupado, apenas conduziu Shun ao segundo andar, tomando o cuidado de usar uma escada lateral para não chamar a atenção.

-----

Hyoga passou direto por todos os convidados. Se alguém tivesse tentado pará-lo ou conversar com ele provavelmente seria atropelado. O loiro não conseguia ver nem ouvir nada do que acontecia ao seu redor... Só conseguia se concentrar na cena que vira no jardim.

Tinha visto aquele homem bebendo e conversando com Shun e se preocupara um pouco, mas Shun era sensato e não daria trela para qualquer tipo. Quando viu o amigo sair apressado com aquele homem em seu encalço, teve certeza de que Shun estava em algum apuro. Pedira licença a Flair e Hilda e correra para o jardim, a fim de ver se tudo estava bem...

Mas não estava preparado para o que encontrara... O tempo todo se preocupando com Hagen, e Shun estava com um segundo sujeito, nos jardins, bêbado...Sacudiu a cabeça com força, ainda sem acreditar...Não, Shun não podia fazer isso...Shun era inocente, tímido...Shun era uma criança...

Subitamente as palavras de Hagen voltaram à sua mente...Shun não era nenhuma criança. Ele faria dezoito anos logo, tinha vivido mais que muitos com o dobro de sua idade, era inteligente, bonito..

Para falar a verdade, por mais que tentasse ignorar, Shun estava crescido. Lógico que o comportamento gentil e reservado do japonês servira de desculpas para tratá-lo com condescendência por muito tempo, mas por mais que Hyoga se esforçasse não podia se fingir de cego. Shun não era mais um menino. Hyoga tentara com todas as suas forças, pela amizade de Shun, por respeito a Ikki, por culpa cristã, ignorar o fato de que, já fazia algum tempo, se via achando Shun atraente.

Tentou racionalizar. Shun parecia uma garota. Não qualquer garota, uma garota bonita, do tipo que pára o trânsito. Era doce, gentil, elegante. Fosse uma mulher, Shun já teria recebido propostas de casamento de todos os homens importantes do Japão. Se quisesse, poderia estar trabalhando na Europa como modelo, já recebera diversos convites de olheiros de agências interessados justamente em seu aspecto andrógeno e exótico. Um menino japonês de olhos verdes bonito como uma menina valia seu peso em ouro no mundo "esquisito" da moda. É claro que Hyoga se sentiria atraído. Nunca pensou que isso significava alguma coisa. Shun parecia com as meninas que geralmente lhe interessavam, delicadas, elegantes, etéreas, achá-lo bonito não significava nada.

Mas apesar de conseguir ignorar por muito tempo, não pôde se convencer de que só achava Shun bonito. Não quando se pegava observando seus movimentos durante os treinos, olhando para certos detalhes de sua anatomia que ordinariamente só lhe chamavam a atenção em mulheres, imaginando a firmeza da carne que se escondia sob a pele fina e pálida, admirando o tom de verde água de seus olhos em cada variação de luz... Assim que se deu conta desses sentimentos, acreditou, se forçou a acreditar, que se tratava de luxúria, nada mais.

Hyoga era um homem que se deixava levar por mulheres bonitas. Com um pouco mais de dezoito anos, já poderia se considerar experiente, sua fama de Don Juan estava assentada em fatos. Não podia mentir para si mesmo, gostava de se divertir com garotas bonitas. Nunca abusara de ninguém, Eiri durante algum tempo e Flair agora, contaram com sua absoluta fidelidade. Quando estava com alguém, estava completamente. Mas quando estava livre, o russo jamais tivera nenhum pudor em procurar companhias femininas, e mesmo quando namorando, nunca deixara passar uma mulher bonita sem pelo menos um flerte.

De vez em quando se perguntava por que Flair não conseguia despertar nele o mesmo tipo de desejo. Ele desejava Flair, não tinha dúvida disso, mas comparado com o tipo de sensação que Shun lhe despertava, seu desejo por Flair parecia uma mera brincadeira de criança, um namoro de escola: apaixonado, cheio de desejo, carinho, sonhos e ilusões cor de rosa. Mas com Shun...ele sentia algo que quase doía...algo tão forte que chegava a ter vergonha...O que sentia por Flair parecia seguro e correto, o que Shun lhe fazia sentir era algo cheio de confusão e culpa.

Logicamente, pensava ele, pensar em Shun daquela maneira era apenas sua libido se manifestando de forma um pouco equivocada. Empurrara o assunto para algum lugar escondido em seu cérebro, fazendo força para ignorar todas as vezes que a visão de Shun num short, ou um toque descuidado do companheiro voltavam a despertar aquelas sensações. Amor...amor só sentia por Flair. Com ela conseguia imaginar um futuro, um casamento, filhos...Como manda a etiqueta. Shun era seu melhor amigo, seu irmão, alguém por quem tinha carinho, alguém por quem não podia nutrir pensamentos desse tipo.

Estava indo muito bem, até ver Shun nos braços de um outro homem. Jamais pensara que sentiria isso. Pensava que um dia se casaria e Shun encontraria um companheiro, o tempo passaria e ele se lembraria daquilo tudo como uma besteira de juventude...Então por quê se sentia assim?

Por quê? Por quê essa raiva, essa sensação de humilhação, como se Shun lhe tivesse dado um tapa no rosto?

Subiu as escadarias apressado, procurando o silêncio de seus aposentos para ordenar as idéias. Ao passar por uma das portas na fileira de aposentos destinados aos guerreiros deuses, ouviu um par de vozes conhecidas...

-----

-Calma, Shun! Calma! O que houve?

Hagen segurou o jovem pelos ombros mantendo-o quieto no lugar a custo.

-O Hyoga...ele viu tudo, Hagen ele viu tudo!

-Tudo o quê? O que o Hyoga viu?

-Aquele homem...Dimitri...

-O enviado da Rússia? O que tem ele?- Hagen decidiu ajudar o amigo com perguntas ao perceber que ele não conseguiria contar a estória com calma.

-Ele me beijou...eu não queria, eu juro...você pode acreditar em mim, eu não...

-Shun! Shun...Eu acredito em você. Ele te beijou e o que você fez, você fugiu dele, não?

-Claro! Eu o empurrei...mas quando eu me virei...o Hyoga tinha visto tudo...Ele acha que eu...

-Shun! Espera, você não sabe o que ele acha...- Hagen forçou Shun a se sentar sobre a cama e puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha que Mime usava para compor suas peças, afastando alguns livros e partituras do caminho.

-Mas ele...-Shun já começava a soluçar, estrangulado.

-Ele viu você empurrar o Dimitri, não viu?

-Viu...

-Então...ele vai acreditar em você, se ele é tão seu amigo como diz ele vai acreditar em você. Se eu conheço o Hyoga, logo ele vai atrás desse sujeito para tirar satisfações do que ele fez com você...

-Você acha...que ele...ele vai acreditar que eu...

-É claro...O Hyoga te conhece ele sabe que você não é assim.

Antes que Shun pudesse reencontrar sua voz e responder, a porta se abriu. Hagen se amaldiçoou mentalmente por não ter tido a presença de espírito de trancá-la, mas ao voltar-se e ver Hyoga de pé na frente deles, sua autocensura lhe disse que era, de fato, um imbecil.

-Hyoga...-A voz de Shun não era mais que um fio de som.

-Shun...o que está acontecendo aqui...Eu acabo de ver você se agarrando com outro lá embaixo e agora você já está aqui fechado num quarto com o Hagen? Não tem vergonha na cara?

-O quê? –Hagen se levantou sem acreditar nos ouvidos, as palavras de Hyoga o deixando quase sem ação.

-O quê? Você não sabia? Não sabia daquele homem que estava com o Shun lá embaixo? –Hyoga sorriu, um sorriso que mais parecia uma careta monstruosa de algum sátiro num cortejo dionisíaco.-Ou sabia? Mas é claro...Vocês combinaram isso, não? É isso, Shun? Está esperando por ele também, para se juntar a vocês?

Hagen sentiu o sangue ferver. Não podia deixar Hyoga fazer uma idiotice daquelas.

-Hyoga, já chega. Você está de cabeça quente...

-CALA ESSA BOCA, HAGEN!

-Hyoga, eu já disse: BASTA!

-Hyoga, você já falou o suficiente...Saia daqui.-A voz de Shun veio, resoluta e áspera, como ele mesmo não estava acostumado a ouvir.

-Acho que você quer ficar mais à vontade, correto?

-Hyoga, já chega! Saia daqui agora!

-Você não tem vergonha mesmo, não?

Hagen agarrou o loiro pelo colarinho antes que ele pudesse avançar sobre Shun. Para a surpresa de ambos Shun não se movera um centímetro mesmo frente a um possível ataque. Ele apenas olhava para o loiro com olhos vítreos, cheios de raiva e decepção.

-CHEGA! POR QUANTO TEMPO VOCÊ VAI AGIR COMO UM IDIOTA? –Foi tudo que Hagen conseguiu articular antes que Hyoga escapasse dele e voltasse a se dirigir para Shun. No entanto, o cavaleiro de Cisne foi bruscamente parado antes de poder dar um passo adiante.

Ao seu redor, finos fios translúcidos se enrolavam em seu torso e braços, imobilizando-o completamente. O russo voltou-se e viu que o guerreiro Deus de Benetnasch, com sua armadura completa, controlava as cordas que o mantinham preso.

-Basta, Hyoga-Disse Mime com calma, liberando o loiro aos poucos.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com você!

-Qualquer coisa que aconteça no meu quarto me diz respeito. Eu não sei o que aconteceu por aqui, mas seja lá o que tem para resolver, resolva em outro lugar.

-Mime, eu já disse que...

-Francamente, meu caro, eu não tenho paciência para argumentar. Faça o favor de se retirar antes que eu tenha que expulsá-lo.

-Está bem, Shun, você...

-O Shun não vai a lugar nenhum.

-Eu já disse que esse assunto não é do seu interesse!

-Hyoga, você não é mais que um convidado em Asgard, então, por favor, tenha modos e respeite nossa hospitalidade. Shun obviamente não quer a sua companhia, então não faça um escândalo.

-Mime...-Mime quase podia ouvir Hyoga trincando os dentes ao pronunciar seu nome. Decidiu que era hora de terminar com aquele circo:

-Por Odin, será que eu tenho que dispensar as boas maneiras? Que seja: FORA DAQUI!- Com isso Mime abriu a porta com estrondo. Hyoga, vendo-se sem argumentos, apenas bufou e saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Uma vez livre da inconveniência, Mime voltou-se para os outros dois e com um olhar de pai que pegou os filhos numa travessura, perguntou:

-Então, meninos...Vão me dizer o que diabos está acontecendo por aqui?

(Continua...)


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

Enquanto descia as escadas com pressa, sem sequer pensar para onde ia, Hyoga sentia as luzes e cores da festa machucarem-lhe os olhos, a música subitamente se tornava alta demais. Sua cabeça doía.Ao pisar no salão, sentiu um toque ligeiro sobre seu ombro. Voltou-se e viu os olhos verdes claros de Flair, cheio de preocupação:

-Hyoga? Você está bem?

-Estou, claro...

-Por onde anda o Shun?

-Lá em cima...

-O que houve? Ele não está passando bem?

-Não...Quer dizer não sei, acho que não...Não me pareceu...

-Hyoga, tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

-Claro...

-Então eu vou subir e ver como está o Shun...

-Não! Não é necessário...O Mime está lá...

-Bem, mesmo assim eu...

-Eu já disse que não é necessário, Flair.

A loira olhou longamente para o russo, analisando cada traço de seu rosto em busca de uma pista do que poderia estar errado. Hyoga estava suando, parecia confuso e tropeçava nas palavras. Alguma coisa estava errada...

-Hyoga...Esse nervosismo todo tem alguma coisa a ver com aquilo que você queria me dizer?

-O quê?

-Você mencionou que tinha algo sério para me contar hoje, durante a festa...É sobre isso?

—

-Me perdoe o comentário, Shun, mas...francamente isso é ridículo.- Mime atestou recostando-se em sua poltrona.Hagen voltou-se para o ruivo, com um certo desapontamento e ralhou:

-Mime! Isso que coisa que se diga? O assunto é sério...

O ruivo sorriu com malícia, seu rosto estampado com uma expressão de quem acaba de resolver um problema mais simples do que parecia enquanto o resto da turma ainda faz os cálculos:

-Meus caros, eu acho que você estão fazendo uma tempestade num copo d´água...

Shun, que estivera até então de pé ao lado de uma das janelas do quarto respirando o ar frio da noite, voltou-se para onde os dois guerreiros deuses estavam sentados, cada um numa poltrona, Mime com um ar de vitória incompreensível, e Hagen com uma cara de quem não está entendendo absolutamente nada.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Meu caro Andrômeda...Eu tenho a impressão que tanto você quanto o Hagen estão envolvidos demais com essa estória para ver o que está bem diante dos seus narizes...

-Como assim?

-Você já considerou a possibilidade do Hyoga estar interessado em você também?

-Claro que não!- Shun quase riu da idéia, de tão absurda que lhe parecia.- Ele sempre se interessou por mulheres...além do mais...ele é cristão ortodoxo...Ter algum sentimento desse tipo por mim vai contra todas as convicções com as quais ele foi criado...

-E desde de quando o coração obedece a convicções, meu querido? Agora me responda sinceramente, você que conhece aquele pato mal educado melhor que nós...Por quê ele ficaria tão revoltado de te ver com alguém?

-Eu não sei...acho que ele está decepcionado comigo...

Mime riu baixinho e balançou a cabeça, pedindo paciência aos céus para lidar com a ingenuidade do japonês.

-E desde quando ele é emotivo daquele jeito? Se ele estivesse só decepcionado ele tentaria partir para cima de você? Ele falaria aquelas coisas? Você é amigo dele há muito tempo, então me diga, alguma vez ele já reagiu desse jeito por causa de alguma decepção?

-Não...

-Para mim, aquela reação exagerada só tem uma explicação...Ciúmes.

-O quê?- Shun se voltou bruscamente, já começando a ficar irritado com Mime. Que hora ele tinha achado para fazer graça às suas custas!- Mime, isso não é engraçado, eu...

-Eu estou falando sério, Shun. Ou será que não cabe na sua cabeça que ele possa gostar de você? Não é possível que ele nunca tenha mandando sinais...

Shun sentou-se no parapeito da janela, de cabeça baixa, pensando na afirmação de Mime por alguns momentos. Sinais? Que sinais? Claro... Hyoga sempre demonstrara mais afeição por ele do que costumava demonstrar por outras pessoas...mas isso não tinha nada de estranho, Shun fora o primeiro a fazer amizade com ele...Além do mais todos o tratavam com mais carinho...Apesar de ser mais velho que Seiya, o caçula do grupo, Shun sempre fora tratado como o "bebê da casa"... Às vezes era como se tivesse quatro irmãos mais velhos em vez de um só...Hyoga apenas agia como os demais...

Era verdade que loiro sempre fora mais superprotetor que os demais, sempre fora aquele que se aproximava mais, o único além de seu irmão que demonstrava seu carinho em gestos. Não que os outros não fossem bons amigos mas...Shiryu era reservado, sua afeição sempre vinha em forma de conselhos e apoio moral, Seiya era o moleque do grupo, sua forma de demonstrar amizade era se divertir, fazer brincadeiras, e manter o astral positivo nas adversidades. Apenas Ikki e Hyoga se aproximavam mais intimamente. Hyoga nunca fazia isso na frente das pessoas, mas, quando estavam sozinhos, o russo não tinha nenhum pudor de abraça-lo, passar os dedos pelo seu cabelo, ou deixa-lo chorar as mágoas em seu ombro...Mas sempre lhe parecera tão inócuo...o cuidado que Hyoga tinha com ele era tanto que a impressão que tinha era de que ele lidava com um menininho e não com alguém quase da mesma idade...Poderia ter se enganado quanto aos sentimentos do russo? Não parecia possível...

-Mas a Flair...

-Shun, por favor...Quantos homens já se envolveram com garotas só para disfarçar, por medo do que o mundo ia pensar? Você mesmo disse...ele é cristão ortodoxo, europeu, russo pelo amor de Deus...Tudo na criação dele afirmava que desejar outro homem era imoral...O que você esperava? Que ele se declarasse para você com facilidade, sem nenhum conflito interno, sem nenhum medo?

-Então ele está apenas usando a Flair?- Hagen balbuciou, em choque, ainda que não completamente surpreso.

-Mime...acho que você está imaginando coisas...-Shun balançou a cabeça.

- Shun como é possível? Que você seja tão valente para enfrentar a morte num campo de batalha contra oponentes poderosos, até mais poderosos que você mesmo, e ser tão covarde sobre isso? Você acha que ficar aí esperando que o príncipe encantado apareça e te leve para o castelo é inteligente? Fale com ele...o que você tem a perder?

-Um amigo...a presença do homem que eu amo na minha vida, Mime! Não é o suficiente?

-Do que isso adianta se é só para você sofrer? Se o Hyoga não te ama, o máximo que ele vai fazer é dizer a verdade e continuar seu amigo... E se ele abrir mão de uma amizade de anos por causa disso, tanto melhor, você se livra de um amigo falso e segue em frente. Acredite em mim...só nos romances se morre de amor, na vida real, todo mundo supera...

-Eu...Mime...eu não sei...Hagen?

Hagen sorriu e se levantou, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do japonês:

-Chega uma hora em que se deve arriscar tudo, Shun...Se não der certo...Bem... Nenhuma dor dura para sempre...Para falar a verdade, estou começando a achar que deveria me aconselhar com o Mime com mais freqüência...

-Shun...-Mime falou seriamente-Você quer resolver essa estória toda? De uma vez por todas?

O japonês balançou a cabeça, ainda meio inseguro, mas sentindo sua determinação crescer...

-Ótimo...então eu vou lá embaixo e vou dar um jeito de convencer aquele cabeça-oca a vir aqui para vocês conversarem...

-Ele não vai te ouvir...

-Então eu o trago amarrado, não se preocupe. Hagen é melhor você descer e voltar para a festa, pelo que eu vi aqui agora a pouco, se o russo te encontra aqui uma segunda vez, ele destrói o castelo com uma nevasca...

—

Era a coisa certa.

Hyoga amava Flair.

Até o dia anterior estava absolutamente certo de que era o que queria, o que deveria fazer. Não podia deixar aquele sentimento fátuo e irresponsável terminar com suas verdadeiras possibilidades de felicidade. Não podia se deixar governar por desejos impensados, por algo que com certeza passaria...Um sentimento febril por uma pessoa que não poderia ser sua, uma pessoa que não podia lhe dar o que queria da vida, alguém por quem só deveria ter carinho de irmão.

Estava decidido. Shun e qualquer coisa que sentira por ele, amor, paixão, luxúria, doença, o que quer que fosse, estavam no passado. Não podia, não queria, não devia permitir que Shun ganhasse mais espaço em sua vida e atrapalhasse seus planos e expectativas.

Ele amava Flair. Ponto final. Ele sabia disso, podia olhar para o seu coração e ter certeza que a amava. Ela não lhe provocava febre e calafrios, nem fazia seu peito palpitar, não o deixava confuso, sem saber como agir e o que falar. Com ela as coisas eram fáceis, confortáveis, tranqüilas. Era isso que queria para a sua vida. Já tivera muitos sobressaltos, muitas dores, muitos problemas, precisava de alguém que lhe desse paz, não alguém cuja simples existência o atormentasse , lhe provocasse delírios e lhe tirasse o sono.

Era a coisa certa a fazer.

Os pensamentos de Hyoga tropeçavam uns nos outros, enquanto conduzia a jovem princesa pela mão até um banco no jardim. Ao chegarem no único lugar iluminado pela noite clara e sem luar de Asgard, Hyoga voltou-se para a jovem princesa e a olhou nos olhos, fazendo força para que seus olhos verdes não o lembrassem de um outro par de olhos verdes. Olhos de um verde mais profundo e sombrio, olhos perigosos e cheios de uma qualidade intangível, capaz de fazer seu coração apertar com um mero olhar, uma simples expressão.

-Flair...já faz algum tempo que eu venho pensando nisso e...hoje eu tenho certeza de que...é isso que eu desejo...Flair...Você quer se casar comigo?

—

Assim que pôs os pés no salão, Mime percebeu que a movimentação dos convidados tinha mudado sensivelmente. Havia uma certa apreensão no ar, como se algo estivesse prestes a acontecer. Parou no meio da escada, aproveitando o ponto de observação privilegiado. Podia ver numa das escadarias principais que Hagen vinha descendo e também parara para observar. Num pequeno palco, onde a orquestra tinha sido acomodada, Hilda falava aos convidados, Flair e Hyoga de pé ao lado dela. Mime pôde apenas ouvir o final do discurso:

-...justamente no dia do meu aniversário, minha irmã, me deu um presente maravilhoso, uma grande alegria. É com muito orgulho que agora eu anuncio o casamento de Flair e Hyoga, o cavaleiro da constelação do Cisne, que, esperamos todos, abre um novo período de esperança para Asgard e de paz e reconciliação com o santuário de Atena.

Mime mal pôde ver enquanto Hagen descia com pressa e desaparecia em algum lugar na multidão de convidados. No palco, Hyoga recebia os aplausos com um sorriso forçado enquanto dava o braço para Flair que sorria radiante. O ruivo ficou parado por alguns minutos desejando que alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, acontecesse para que ele não tivesse que voltar e dar aquela notícia a Shun. Por quê fora pensar que Hyoga seria homem o suficiente para encarar a verdade? Por quê fora dar esperanças para um pobre rapaz apaixonado demais para pensar direito?

"Hyoga, você é mesmo um completo imbecil!" Pensou, mordendo a língua para não dizer em voz alta.

(Continua...)


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

-Hagen?

O guerreiro deus de Merak voltou-se e viu que Siegfried se aproximava a passos lentos e pesados, com uma expressão acabrunhada no rosto. O loiro apenas voltou o rosto e deixou que o amigo falasse.

-Eu...não sei o que dizer, Hagen... Eu cheguei a achar que essa estória da princesa com o cavaleiro de Cisne não fosse séria...Eu estou muito surpreso, não sei o que dizer...

-Ele não a ama, Siegfried...

-Hagen...eu entendo que você esteja...

-Isso não tem nada a ver comigo...Eu sei que ele não a ama...Ele vai fazê-la sofrer...E não há nada que eu possa fazer para impedir...

-Será mesmo que ele não a ama? Que tipo de homem pediria uma mulher em casamento sem amá-la?

-Um covarde, meu amigo...um covarde...

----

-Shun...fala alguma coisa...qualquer coisa...-Mime observava o jovem japonês com um olhar apreensivo. Shun estava estranhamente quieto.

Mime tentara dar a notícia da maneira mais tranqüila possível, apesar de sua própria irritação com aquela bagunça que o russo tinha armado. Estava preparado para oferecer um ombro amigo ao cavaleiro de bronze; subira as escadarias de volta ao seu quarto ensaiando um discurso qualquer de encorajamento ou consolo, calculando o que fazer e como agir quando Shun perdesse o controle, chorasse, esperneasse, tentasse matar o Russo...

Qualquer coisa. Mime estava preparado para lidar com simplesmente qualquer reação menos aquela. O silêncio do jovem cavaleiro de bronze, sua face dura e ilegível pegaram o asgardiano de surpresa. Agora ele estava ainda mais preocupado.

-O que você quer que eu diga, Mime? O Hyoga já é bem crescidinho para saber o que é melhor para ele...Acabou. Eu estou cansado...Cansado de ter esperanças, de achar que o impossível pode acontecer... Eu agradeço a sua intenção, mas acho que suas suposições estavam erradas.

-Já eu ainda não estou engolindo essa estória de casamento...Francamente, Shun...

-Já chega, Mime! Eu não quero mais saber...

-Mas Shun...Ele não ama a Flair, isso tudo é só...

-Mime, por favor...Eu lavo minhas mãos...Eu não posso ser responsável pelo Hyoga. Eu o amo...Mais do que já amei qualquer pessoa...Mas eu não posso viver a minha vida em torno das ações dele. Se isso é o que ele quer, eu não tenho o que fazer...

-Você não pode simplesmente desistir assim...

-Desistir do quê? Não tem nada para desistir...Nunca houve nada. Como eu posso desistir de algo que não existe, que nunca existiu...que nunca existiria de qualquer jeito...

Mime calou-se, sentindo-se sem argumentos frente ao pesar nos olhos verdes do japonês. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor assim... Não havia remédio além de esperar que ele estivesse errado, que Hyoga amasse Flair e que Shun superasse tudo...O ruivo não fez nenhuma objeção e apenas observou resignado enquanto Shun recolocava sua máscara e saía do quarto.

----

Os olhos de Hyoga viajavam pelo salão sem focalizar-se em nada. Mal ouvia os cumprimentos e parabéns da muitas pessoas que lhe apertavam a mão e desejavam felicidades. Flair e Hilda conversavam a alguns passos dele, mas em meio ao burburinho Hyoga mal podia ouvi-las.

Sentia-se vazio.

Era como se nada ao seu redor fizesse sentido, como se tivesse acabado de acordar num lugar estranho, num corpo que não era o seu, numa vida que não era a sua. Parecia que a qualquer momento ouviria a campainha estridente do despertador e acordaria em seu quarto na mansão Kido e tudo não seria mais que um sonho.

Um vulto escuro chamou sua atenção na escadaria. Shun.

Andrômeda olhou em sua direção com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto e voltou-se caminhando para longe com aparente calma. Completamente alheio à comoção, aparentemente desinteressado pelo noivado, pela festa, o jovem vestido de negro apenas pairava sobre toda movimentação como se nada fosse digno de sua atenção. Lentamente desapareceu por trás de um dos arcos de pedra que levavam aos salões laterais, também cheios de convidados, desaparecendo do campo de visão do cavaleiro de Cisne como uma sombra.

----

Shun passou pelos convidados um por um, ignorando suas risadas, sua alegria. Vagava pelos salões como um fantasma, sem se importar com o fato de que mulheres o devoravam com os olhos e alguns homens também. Não sabia para onde estava indo, não queria pensar em um destino, apenas andava em linha reta, a ilusão de estar indo para algum lugar era o suficiente para ocupar sua mente. Ouviu passos apressados atrás de si e uma voz cortês o chamou:

-Sr. Amamiya?

Voltou-se e viu um jovenzinho de onze ou doze anos vestido com roupas de cerimonial dos empregados do palácio.

-Sim?

-Isso é para o senhor. –O menino lhe entregou um envelope azul pálido e partiu para o salão principal, a fim de observar a festa. Shun caminhou até um canto mais quieto da sala onde mesas e cadeira estavam dispostas e os convidados podiam conversar com mais privacidade ou simplesmente descansar entre uma dança e outra. Sentou-se e abriu o envelope. Nele havia uma mensagem escrita em inglês numa caligrafia elegante e angulosa:

"_Shun,_

_Perdão por importuná-lo novamente. Preferiria falar-lhe em pessoa, mas creio que depois do meu comportamento lamentável você não gostaria de falar comigo, o que compreendo perfeitamente._

_Sei que o que fiz não foi algo facilmente perdoável. O ofendi e entendo que não queira sequer considerar um pedido de desculpas. Mas acredite, fui levado por um impulso incontrolável. Não estou tentando inventar desculpas ou ganhar sua simpatia. Se algo motivou meu comportamento deplorável, foi apenas um descontrole passageiro, o qual, acredite, eu não costumo sofrer tão facilmente frente a alguém que mal conheço._

Suponho que a combinação do álcool e a visão de olhos verdes tão perturbadores foi mais forte que minha compostura.

_Apenas desejo que saiba que eu lamento muito, e que, se possível, gostaria de reencontra-lo para não apenas reparar a má-impressão, mas também, se assim o desejar, retomar a nossa conversa. Por hoje tive de me retirar da festa antes que pudéssemos conversar, mas amanhã visitarei o palácio para resolver algumas questões antes de voltar para a Rússia. Se não for pedir muito, gostaria de encontrá-lo na alameda dos freixos._

_Sinceramente,_

_Dimitri."_

Notas da autora: Capítulo curtinho só para amarrar algumas coisas e não deixar os leitores mais afobados esperando demais. O próximo será mais longo e com um pouco mais de ação, não se preocupem . Até a próxima atualização!


	14. Chapter 14

**Recados da autora: **Sobre a reação do Shun no último capítulo (e nesse tb), eu senti que uma ou duas pessoas o acharam contido demais. Eu sei que o Shun original é um pouco mais... "emotivo" que o meu...Mas é assim que eu vejo o Shun. Ele é emotivo, mas como bom japonês (virginiano ainda por cima), eu prefiro que ele seja mais introspectivo e controlado. Meu maior medo ao escrever o Shun é deixa-lo muito "mulherzinha"...Eu prefiro um uke feminino e emotivo que não seja uma "bicha louca" (desculpem o termo...hehe), e que tenha um mínimo de...digamos assim...compostura...E eu sei que prometi um capítulo maior e mais ação dessa vez...mas a bendita faculdade não está me deixando muito tempo livre para isso...Assim mesmo, espero que se divirtam.

**Obs:** Para quem é fã do Milo, eu acabo de publicar um one-shot sobre ele chamado "Aletheia"

XIV

-Temos de notificar Saori e seus amigos no Japão o quanto antes, Hyoga. Hilda já está planejando a festa do século...Nem adianta dizer para ela que ainda é cedo...Hyoga...você está me ouvindo?- Flair se levantou da poltrona e caminhou até Hyoga, que observava o cair das folhas sob o vento do lado de fora, sentado num sofá do lado oposto da sala. A loira se sentou numa almofada aos pés do russo, e tocou seu joelho gentilmente, chamando-lhe a atenção. Ele voltou-se sem muito interesse.

-Tudo bem?- Ela insistiu. Hyoga abriu um sorriso pálido e passou os dedos pelos cachos dourados da princesa.

-Claro...

-Hyoga...Você não está bem...Não me diga que se arrependeu de me pedir em casamento? Ainda é um pouco cedo para isso, não? Não fazem nem vinte e quatro horas...-ela riu suavemente, esperando tirar algum sorriso verdadeiro do noivo.

-Não...Não é nada disso, meu amor...Eu só...estou pensando...só isso...

-Entendo...Escute, Hyoga...eu sei que ainda é cedo, mas...Eu estive pensando. O Shun...ele é muito seu amigo não?

-Sim, por quê?

-Bem...eu achei que você ficaria muito feliz se...fosse ele a entrar na igreja comigo...Já que eu não tenho pai nem irmãos, seria um bonito gesto que alguém que você considera um irmão fizesse isso, não acha?

Hyoga voltou-se bruscamente para a noiva. A loira o observava com um sorriso de expectativa, esperando que ele se animasse com a idéia. Hyoga sentiu um súbito mal-estar, e levantou-se de repente, deixando a sala com passos rápidos e pesados.

----

Sua cabeça latejava... Levantou a cabeça do tronco da árvore onde estivera apoiada até agora. Já fazia tempo que amanhecera, mas Shun ainda não tinha se movido. Depois de ler a carta de Dimitri, voltara para a festa, mais irritado ainda. Hyoga, Hilda e Flair já tinham se retirado há muito tempo, mas a festa prosseguia. Hagen também sumira, e Mime deveria ter presumido que ele se recolheria e não saíra de seu quarto. Sem ninguém por perto, Shun tinha se dado conta do quão sozinho realmente estava.

Hagen tinha sua própria dor para cuidar, Mime...por mais bem intencionado que fosse, ele simplesmente não compreendia. Quanto ao resto do mundo...Ninguém sabia, ninguém deveria saber...Hyoga se casaria, seu amor não correspondido, o sofrimento...era tudo só seu...para viver sozinho, às escondidas, até que finalmente morresse...ou o matasse..

Bebera, dançara, conversara...Fingira que tudo estava bem...Finalmente, saíra para o jardim, quase com o romper da aurora. Cansado, tonto, sozinho, chorara. O nascer do sol e a manhã brilhavam diante de seus olhos sem lhe despertar qualquer interesse...

Sentado sobre um tapete de folhas mortas que se pregavam à sua capa, Shun, apenas respirava, aparentemente a única coisa que podia fazer sem sentir-se partir em dois. Desfez o nó da gravata e abriu o colete e a blusa, deixando que o ar tirasse a sensação de peso e desconforto de sua pele, sem se importar com o frio cortante. Tirou as luvas e deixou seus dedos se enfiarem na terra gélida e úmida do orvalho da manhã, como raízes de uma árvore procurando o socorro da mãe terra, implorando por água e nutrientes...implorando para ficar viva.

----

Quanto tempo mais aquela vozinha irritante acuada em algum canto obscuro de seu cérebro continuaria berrando, tentando desesperadamente chamar sua atenção? Por quanto tempo deveria continuar tentando matar aquela fera teimosa que se recusava a morrer, não importava quantos golpes lhe desferisse?

Nada adiantara...Trata-lo como uma criança, trata-lo como seu irmão, humilha-lo, rejeita-lo, fugir dele...Nada conseguia tirar Shun de dentro dele. Por mais que lutasse, tentasse, xingasse, ignorasse...aquela coisa dentro de seu peito só ficava mais forte...Como uma besta que uma vez atacada apenas se irritava e desferia botes mais mortais.

Mas Hyoga não era um homem de desistir. Ainda sabia diferenciar o certo do errado, ainda tinha controle sobre sua vida. Era um homem, droga! Um guerreiro! Sabia que podia tomar as rédeas de sua vida e fazer o certo. Pensar em Shun não era certo, não era bom, não era o que devia fazer. Podia se dilacerar por dentro, mas por Deus, ainda sabia fazer o certo, mesmo que doesse.

Frio, vento...árvores nuas e secas...aqui se sentia confortável. Aqui, no meio do nada inóspito e gelado, se sentia senhor de si; pensou o russo enquanto avançava através do jardim. Seco...frio...

Ao contrário de Shun... Shun era morno, flexível, generoso...Shun era capaz de se doar de uma maneira que assustava; dono de uma vulnerabilidade e doçura com as quais Hyoga não sabia com todo o resto de sua vida, Shun era como um campo de erva fresca sob o sol do verão. Para alguém acostumado ao frio, à segurança monótona dos campos sem flores nem plantas cobertos de gelo isolados do mundo, que não exigiam sentimentos ou paixão, o calor de Shun era um sol, capaz de cegar...

Para quem se acostumou à escuridão...mesmo a luz mais gentil e delicada...podia assustar; doer.

Levantou os olhos em direção ao horizonte que aparecia por entre as árvores, e viu um vulto negro recostado. Levou apenas um momento para reconhecer Shun, semiconsciente, com as roupas desfeitas e mãos e cabelos sujos de terra úmida. Correu até ele, sem precisar comandar as próprias pernas.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado do menino e tomou seu rosto entre as mãos, dando leves batidas com as pontas dos dedos em suas bochechas que rapidamente perdiam a cor. Shun abriu os olhos e sorriu levemente.

-Eu estou bem Hyoga...

-Passou a noite aqui? Está maluco?

-Tudo bem...Não precisa se preocupar comigo...Eu já estou bem grandinho para fazer o que bem entender, sabia?

-Shun...

O japonês fez menção de se levantar, mas suas pernas estavam dormentes. Em vez de se pôr de pé caiu com estrondo no colo do russo, que nervosamente tirou o cabelo de seu rosto e fechou a capa a fim de protegê-lo do frio. Shun se apartou com violência, caindo alguns centímetros longe dele. Sequer fez um esforço para se levantar ou olhar Hyoga nos olhos. Apenas se deixou ficar deitado de costas como uma boneca de pano jogada fora, olhos vidrados em algum lugar que nem ele sabia qual era. Mal ouvia a própria voz, mas ainda assim falou, numa última tentativa de convencer Hyoga à não atormenta-lo mais:

-Já chega dos seus cuidados, Hyoga! Chega! O que você quer agora? O Hagen não está aqui...nem aquele enviado russo...nem a Flair, nem ninguém...O que você ainda quer comigo? Me deixa em paz...-

-Shun...sobre ontem...Eu queria pedir desculpas...eu fiquei nervoso... não queria ter dito...

-Hyoga...não me interessa mais...

-Eu...

-Você o quê? O quê, Hyoga? Não...não diga nada... Chega de se preocupar comigo. Você tem uma noiva para cuidar...Eu...não preciso de outro irmão mais velho... Pelo menos não que você seja meu irmão mais velho...Entende?

-Shun...eu me preocupo com você...você é...

-Cala a boca...-Soluçou- Não diz isso...Por favor, não diz mais isso...

Shun se levantou com dificuldade, conseguindo ficar de joelhos depois de alguns momentos tentando. Agarrou-se à gola de Hyoga para ter um ponto de equilíbrio e se esforçou para falar.

-Eu não quero que você seja mau irmão mais velho...Eu te amo, entendeu? Entendeu, russo tapado?...-Soluçou, lutando para não chorar...Seria ridículo demais -Tudo bem se você não pode ser o que eu quero que você seja para mim...mas...se não pode me dar o que eu desejo...não tente me dar migalhas...Eu não quero ser seu amigo...eu não quero ser seu irmão...Eu não quero mais nada...Só...jura Hyoga...Jura que é ela que você ama...e eu esqueço tudo. Jura pra mim...e acabou...eu nunca mais vou pedir nada...Diz...jura...Você ama a Flair...de verdade?

-Eu...amo, Shun...Eu amo a Flair...- Hyoga mentiu...descaradamente. Envergonhou-se de si mesmo, por um momento. Mas a promessa de Shun lhe parecia tentadora demais. Uma palavra e estava acabado. Só queria isso...que acabasse -Eu a amo, Shun...Perdoe-me.

Shun sorriu de um jeito estranho, quase dolorido. Suas mãos apertaram o casaco do russo com força antes que soltasse um suspiro quase de alívio. Hyoga apenas observou sem ação enquanto Shun se inclinava e tocava seus lábios com os seus. Fechou os olhos sem sentir e abriu a boca levemente, deixando que o cavaleiro de Andrômeda lambesse seus lábios de leve, enquanto sentia o sabor das lágrimas salgadas que caíam dos olhos verdes.

Durou alguns segundos.

Shun se afastou e tocou sua face com a ponta dos dedos.

-Obrigado. –Murmurou antes de se levantar e voltar para o palácio com passos lentos.

(Continua...)


	15. Chapter 15

Recados da autora: Pois é, demorou...Mas eu só entro de férias lá para julho, ou seja, agora eu estou bem no meio da época de provas e avaliações. Mesmo assim, aqui está, só para ninguém ficar achando que a estória está morta, um capítulo novo bem curtinho que eu escrevi entre um trabalho de Didática Geral e um de História Política do Mundo Grego...hehe, qualquer coisa para fugir das responsabilidades, não?

Para quem quiser ler e comentar outros fics meus de Cavaleiros:

Hyoga/Shun

"Romovoya baba"- Chernie"- XV

Hyoga ficou no mesmo lugar por um tempo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade. Seus olhos estavam cegos para o sol, a neve, as árvores ou qualquer coisa ao redor, seus joelhos não sentiam mais as pedras sobre as quais se apoiavam, nem suas mãos se incomodavam com a terra úmida que lhes sujava as palmas. Se corpo não sentia, obliterado, transformado em nada, apenas seus lábios ardiam...

Sentia sua respiração entrecortada passar por entre dentes e lábios úmidos e quentes, onde o sabor de Shun ainda perdurava. Queria sair dali, fugir, fingir que aquilo não acontecera, mas, imóvel, o corpo de se recusava a obedecer...Como se cada célula, cada fibra de sua carne, ossos, pele soubesse de alguma maneira que fugir não adiantava...Como se até mesmo a mais ínfima parte de seu corpo quisesse prolongar aquela sensação, manter-se ali, naquele lugar, quase como tentando segurar um resto daquele beijo.

Um soluço estrangulado deixou seu peito. Aquele misto de gemido e suspiro que poderia muito bem ser o último som de um condenado à morte antes de subir ao patíbulo; a derradeira certeza de que se está perdido, de que não há volta. O beijo casto e desesperado do japonês fora exatamente isso: uma condenação. Sem saber, Shun tinha feito algo dentro de Hyoga se partir, se quebrar irremediavelmente.

Sem saber Shun acabara de matar os lábios de Hyoga para outros beijos, amortecer seu corpo para outras carícias... Hyoga aos poucos percebia que aquele beijo contido, roubado, cheio de culpa e de vergonha era um empurrão rumo ao precipício. Tanto esforço para se afastar, para abafar o fogo que ardia escondido sob a camada dura e grossa de gelo na qual revestira seu coração, para ignorar a ânsia quase doentia com a qual desejava aquele menino de olhos verdes...tudo destruído.

Inocentemente, Shun, libertara um monstro.

Agora que experimentara o primeiro gosto daquilo com que sonhava sem admitir nem para si mesmo, Hyoga sabia que seu maior medo se concretizava diante de seus olhos. Agora já não era possível fingir, nem ignorar...Agora que conhecia o gosto de Shun, por mais que sua mente dissesse que era errado, seu corpo e seu coração exigiriam mais...

----

Os raios do sol brilhavam tremulantes por entre as gotas d'água que caíam por entre seus dedos. Por longos minutos Shun apenas observou o branco caleidoscópio líquido de luz e água que dançava por entre seus dedos, sem pensar em nada. Finalmente levou as mãos ao rosto sentindo o alívio do da água fria lavando as lágrimas de seu rosto corado e morno. Fechou a torneira e secou o rosto.

A pessoa que olhava de volta no espelho do luxuoso banheiro era um reflexo pálido daquela que estava acostumado a ver todos os dias. Olhos mortiços, cansados pelo choro, os cabelos molhados presos num rabo de cavalo que deixava seu rosto limpo e alvo completamente exposto, lábios secos e sem cor... Não fosse pelo ligeiro rubor das faces, pareceria um boneco de cera sem expressão. Sentia-se oco. Choro, dor, raiva...tudo significava tão pouco agora. Sentia apenas a calma estranha que acompanha a consciência de que uma página ruim de nossa vida foi virada, sem, necessariamente, ter nada melhor para esperar da próxima. Alívio, um alívio sem alegria, nem emoção...apenas o alívio do fim de algo; nem bom, nem ruim...somente...Alívio.

Talvez fosse um bom lugar para recomeçar. Uma página em branco.

Vestiu suas próprias roupas, calças pretas, tênis e um suéter de lã branco, ignorando as luxuosas vestimentas tradicionais de Asgard que tinham sido preparadas para ele. Decidiu que seria melhor usar apenas o casaco grosso de pele escura para se proteger do frio e saiu, decidido a não aparecer para o almoço. Precisava de silêncio, de solidão. Desceu para o jardim esperando não encontrar ninguém pelo caminho.

----

Shun já atravessava o pátio frontal quando ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás de si. Voltou-se e viu uma figura alta movendo-se em sua direção. Logo reconheceu Dimitri Beria, num sobretudo preto fechado até quase a gola, em baixo do qual podia discernir um cachecol de um verde quase negro; botas de couro polido lhe permitiam andar sobre os pedregulhos com notável firmeza, e luvas de couro de igual qualidade escondiam os dedos longos e pálidos. O japonês parou e esperou que Dimitri se aproximasse.

-Bom dia, Sr. Beria.

-Dimitri, por favor. Estou feliz por encontrá-lo. Estava mesmo indo para a Alameda dos Freixos, esperava encontra-lo lá...Gostaria de pedir desculpas pessoalmente...

-Não há o que desculpar...-Disse Shun, esperando que Dimitri o deixasse em paz logo.

-Eu insisto...Ainda não consigo me perdoar por ter sido tão indelicado...a verdade é que...

-Perdoe-me, mas eu tenho de ir...-Shun voltou-se e começava a se afastar quando Dimitri deu a volta e bloqueou seu caminho.

-Desculpe, mas...Há algo errado?...Se por acaso eu fiz algo que...

-Não foi o senh...digo...você, Dimitri...Acredite em mim, o que aconteceu ontem já não é mais um problema para mim, vamos esquecer, está bem?

-Ainda assim, eu temo que aquele...evento infeliz tenha, talvez, feito com que sua disposição ao meu respeito não fosse das melhores...

-Não tema...Já lhe disse, a ofensa está perdoada...

-Nesse caso...não se ofenderia se eu o convidasse para um café, não?

-Um café?

-Sim...ainda estou hospedado na casa de campo de meu tio, devo ficar lá por algum tempo...Talvez um café e uma conversa junto a lareira possam servir para substituir a péssima impressão que deixei por uma melhor...O que me diz? É perto da vila, junto ao bosque de pinheiros, com vista para o lago. A cavalo não levaremos nem meia hora...

-Eu não sei se...

-Por favor...Permita-me tirar esse peso da minha consciência.

-Bem...Se não for um inconveniente...

-De modo algum.

Shun seguiu Dimitri rumo à estrebaria, sentindo-se estranhamente alegre. Talvez Dimitri e sua onda de gentilezas e sorrisos tivessem algo a ver com isso, mas pela primeira vez em dias Shun passara mais de quinze minutos sem lembrar da existência de Hyoga. Subitamente as lembranças da manhã dolorosa e daquele beijo de adeus pareciam distantes como lembrança ruim, que ainda dói, mas um pouco menos que antes.


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, acho que tenho algumas explicações para dar(até porquê levei um pequeo puxão de orelha e tudo mais, heheh...) Durante os últimos dois meses eu estive incomunicável por que a lata velha que eu chamava de Pc basicamente virou torrada...tive que comprar um novo, configurar, configurar conexão etc, etc...o que levou um tempão... Agora vamos às boas novas: Agora com um computador novinho em folha, eu pretendo atualizar com mais freqüência, até porque a estória já está se aproximando da reta final. Estou perdoada:)

O capitulo está meio curto, um tanto corrido, mas foi só para ir esquentando os motores, ok?

Capítulo XVI

Shun e Dimitri chegaram à estrebaria real onde o russo dissera que tinha deixado sua montaria. Estranhamente o cavalo de Dimitri não estava no interior do prédio com os outros, mas amarrado numa cerca do lado de fora. Dimitri notou a estranheza do japonês e sorriu, acariciando o focinho do corcel negro:

-Ele não está muito acostumado com outros animais, tende a ficar irritadiço, eu não quis dar trabalho aos cavalariços...

-Entendo...-Shun respondeu estudando o animal por um momento. Era um cavalo muito diferente dos animais grandes e musculosos usados pelos asgardianos. Não sabia muito de cavalos, mas estava quase certo de que parecia um cavalo árabe, uma montaria leve e veloz...nem um pouco adequada para o clima polar...-Me espere um momento, por favor...

-Fique à vontade.

Entrando na estrebaria, Shun se dirigiu imediatamente até o box de Harbard. À essa altura ele já parecia um velho amigo de Shun; completamente tranqüilo e dócil, se deixava levar pelo jovem como uma criança pela mão da mãe. Sem qualquer resistência se deixou celar e arreiar, e foi conduzido até a porta. Aí chegando, porém, seu comportamento mudou drasticamente. Assim que saiu para a luz, Harbard empinou com força, relinchando a plenos pulmões. A custo Shun conseguiu segurá-lo, mas o animal não se acalmava de jeito nenhum. Sua cabeça se voltava insistentemente numa mesma direção e, a cada vez que se voltava, Harbard parecia tentar se afastar e puxar Shun consigo. Voltando-se na direção que a cabeça de Harbard indicava, Shun apenas viu o próprio Dimitri, parado ao lado de seu animal. Estranhamente o cavalo do russo, que deveria ser um animal sensível de acordo com o dono, estava impassível diante da comoção.

Finalmente Harbard se acalmou o bastante para que Shun pudesse montá-lo. Dimitri montou em seguida, se mantendo a uma distância relativamente segura. Acariciando o pescoço de sua montaria, Shun sorriu, pedindo desculpas:

-Ele não costuma ser assim...

-Não há problema algum...Tem certeza de que pode controlá-lo?

-Claro, não se preocupe...

Em poucos minutos os dois saíam dos domínios do palácio de Hilda e se dirigiam ao bosque dos pinheiros.

-----------------

-Hyoga?

O loiro sequer se voltou ao ouvir a voz da noiva. Estava ali parado naquela janela observando o movimento das nuvens no céu obscuro de Asgard por mais tempo do que julgava possível calcular. Parado na frente de uma das enormes janelas que agraciavam o corredor que levava ao salão, Hyoga sentia-se incapaz de mover um músculo. Mover-se significava ação, fazer algo...se saísse dali teria que fazer alguma coisa...estivera batalhando consigo mesmo por horas a fio, desde a manhã e agora o fim da tarde chegava e a única coisa que podia fazer era se manter ali, parado...como uma pedra...talvez ficando assim, quieto, sem ação, sem fala pudesse fingir que nada estava acontecendo; fingir que uma tempestade não estava rugindo dentro dele; que suas mentiras desfilavam uma a uma frente a seus olhos, escarnecendo dele: todas as mentiras das quais conseguira convencer o mundo. De que amava a Flair, de que não desejava Shun, de que estava feliz...cada uma delas parecia tão aterradoramente grotesca, tão mal-feita e ridícula que se perguntava como conseguira fazer com que todos os outros acreditassem nelas. Pior: como conseguira se fazer acreditar nelas...

Os passos de Flair soaram sobre o chão de pedra como ecos de algo distante, tão irreal que Hyoga mal percebeu quando ela parou a seu lado.

-O que houve? Você não parece bem...

-Flair, eu...

-Tudo bem, pode dizer...Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Aconteceu muita coisa...Muitas coisas vêm acontecendo comigo...há muito tempo...

-Bem um casamento é uma mudança grande, é natural que você esteja nervoso, meu amor...

-Não é o casamento...não só isso...Já faz muito tempo que alguma coisas está...errada...Acho que muita coisa está errada...eu...eu tenho feito tudo errado...

-Como assim?

-Nada...é só besteira minha...

-Hyoga...você está me deixando preocupada...

Hyoga se aproximou da loira, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos com delicadeza.

-Não é nada...só...me prometa uma coisa...

-Claro.

-Pode ser que...logo algo aconteça que pode fazer você me odiar...eu vou entender. Mas, se você puder...tente me perdoar.

-Hyoga, por favor pare com isso...o que você poderia fazer de tão horrível?

O russo apenas desviou o olhar e se afastou a passos lentos, incapaz de encarar a princesa de Asgard

-----------------

Depois de uma cavalgada lenta e silenciosa através da neve, Shun e Dimitri chegaram a um chalé. O japonês observou o lugar com curiosidade.

Era uma construção de pedra, corroída pelo tempo e cheia de musgo e trepadeiras, seu tamanho era considerável, apesar de não ser nenhuma mansão; parecia a habitação de um fazendeiro de algumas posses ou de um mercador relativamente próspero de algum lugar de um passado medieval. Era impossível precisar há quanto tempo estava ali no meio das árvores centenárias daquele bosque sombrio, mais impossível ainda parecia compreender o que uma casa como aquela fazia no meio de uma floresta afastada e densa. Qualquer um com condições de construir uma casa confortável teria preferido fazê-lo na vila. Possívelmente a casa pertencera a um ermitão ou sacerdote, pensou Shun. Dimitri pareceu adivinhar-lhe os pensamentos e sorriu:

-Dizem que essa casa foi construída por um homem da aldeia que resolveu se isolar aqui após a morte da esposa. Ele não tinha filhos e estava muito velhos para se casar novamente, então veio até aqui para passar seus últimos anos em paz. Parece que ele acabou morrendo sob "circunstâncias misteriosas".

-"Circunstâncias misteriosas"? Como assim?

-É o que dizerm.-Dimitri fez seu cavalo avançar um pouco, dando a volta na casa. Shun o seguiu.-Está vendo, lá longe?

Shun esticou o pescoço e observou com atenção. Por entre as árvores podia divisar o brilho da água que tremulava sob o sol. Logo reconheceu o lugar:

-O lago...

-Sim...o lago fica a poucos metros daqui. Dizem que o velho dono dessa casa morreu ali.Se afogou. Ninguém jamais soube como ele foi cair no lago. Dizem que o empurraram...mas ele vivia aqui sozinho e ninguém entrava neste bosque...até mesmo salteadores e bandidos evitavam esse lugar.

-Eu já ouvi dizer que as essoas evitam o bosque...e o lago principalmente...

-Crendices...É uma floresta densa e o lago traiçoeiro, parece calmo, mas suas águas são fundas e turvas. Várias pessoas já morreram ali. Então as pessoas inventam estórias... Durante muito tempo essa casa foi usada pelos caçadores do palácio. Precisavam de um lugar para pernoitar quando saíam para suas caçadas...mas isso foi há muito tempo...Mas, vamos entrar.

Dimitri deu meia volta e amarrou seu cavalo junto a casa. Depois de algum tempo desconcertado pela estória que acabara de ouvir, Shun balançou a cabeça, rindo de si mesmo por ter ficado impressionado e o seguiu. Harbard continuava agitado, então Shun resolveu deixá-lo um pouco mais distante, amarrado numa árvore próxima.

Dentro do chalé a sensação de retorno à um passado indefinido era ainda mais forte. A pedra fria estava coberta por peles e tecidos de lã grossa e pesada de cores esmaecidas. Móveis de madeira maciça com entalhes espalhavam-se à volta de uma lareira de proporções colossais onde uma pilha de madeira queimava, como se estivessem sendo esperados. De fato, por um momento Shun pensou que a casa tinha empregados, pois uma mesa estava pronta com um conjunto de xícaras e pratos de metal arrumados sobre uma toalha de linho branco e um cheiro de ervas frescas enchia o local. Mas não havia mais ninguém a vista.

Enquanto Shun observava o local, Dimitri pendurou seu casaco num cabide próximo e dirigiu-se até a mesa, vertendo o líquido de uma chaleira em duas xícaras:

-Acho que não posso oferecer o café prometido; vejo que só tenho chá. Espero que não seja um problema.

-Claro que não...Chá está ótimo, Dimitri, obrigado.-Shun sorriu e se aproximou tomando a xícara que o russo lhe oferecia.Levou-a aos lábios, sorvendo o gosto e o odor. Não parecia com nada que já tivesse tomado; era fresco com uma nota cítrica pungente, mas ao mesmo tempo leve e reconfortante. Depois de dois goles, sentiu seu corpo relaxar irresistivelmente. Mal notou a mão de Dimitri que o conduziu até uma pontrona onde se sentou, recostando a cabeça numa almofada macia. Esforçando-se para ficar desperto, levantou a cabeça sentindo os dedos de Dimitri acariciarem seus cabelos.

-O que eu tomei?

-Nada que vá te fazer mal, criança...Só algo para esquecer suas mágoas...Vai ficar tudo bem...


	17. Chapter 17

Bem, para aquele que acham que o Hyoga merecia ouvir umas verdades e um bom "empurrãozinho" na direção certa...hehe. Pois é...a fic está mesmo na reta final, mas ainda temos alguns capítulos a frente, então se segurem

Divirtam-se!

**Capítulo XVII**

Ao ouvir alguém bater à sua porta Hagen certamente não estava preparado para o que iria encontrar ao atender. Parado no corredor estava Hyoga, com uma expressão mais séria que de costume. Certamente o russo estava ali para lhe dar mais dores de cabeça, pensou o cavaleiro-deus, e decidiu nem ouvir o que quer que o outro tivesse a dizer. No entanto, antes que ele pudesse fechar a porta, Hyoga agarrou a maçaneta firmemente, mantendo-a aberta à foça.

-Antes de me expulsar, Hagen, apenas ouça o que eu tenho a dizer...-Ele disse numa voz baixa e bizarramente calma; o que só serviu para deixar Hagen mais desconfiado.

-Acho que eu já sei tudo o que você tem para me dizer, cavaleiro de Atena...e francamente já estou cansado de ouvir...

-Hagen...por favor.-as últimas palavras saíram à força, pausadas como se cada sílaba fosse um desafio.O cavaleiro-deus estava estupefato. Hyoga, o orgulhoso cavaleiro da constelação de Cisne, estava pedindo "por favor" justamente a ele, Hagen. Devia ser sério.

-Está bem...entre. Mas já vou avisando; se você quiser problemas...

-Não é nada disso Hagen...

O loiro entrou e se sentou numa poltrona indicada pelo asgardiano. Hagen sentou-se à sua frente, desconfortável e tenso, apenas esperando que Hyoga lhe dissesse o que queria e rezando para que tudo não terminasse em mais uma confusão.

-Hagen...você e o Shun...

Hagen suspirou, sem paciência:

-Eu já disse que não há nada entre nós, Hyoga...se você quer continuar batendo nessa tecla...

-Não, Hagen...eu...eu acredito em você...Eu sei que você e o Shun não têm nada...

-Mesmo?-Hagen quase gargalhou- E a que eu devo esse momento de iluminação?

-O Shun...ele me disse...me disse que me amava...

-E eu suponho que foi uma grande surpresa, não?

-Está bem, eu acho que mereço o sarcasmo...

Hagen observou o russo por um momento, e seu sorriso irônico se desvaneceu por completo. O loiro estava realmente abatido. Em qualquer outra situação Hyoga provavelmente teria respondido às suas palavras com insultos. Pelo pouco que conhecia dele, Hagen sabia que Hyoga era orgulhoso, agressivo, cheio de si...Esse homem abatido, de fala rouca e baixa e olhos tristonhos era uma novidade para ele. Se sentiu subitamente desconfortável:

-Desculpe...eu não quis soar...

-Tudo bem...É que...eu andei pensando...depois do que o Shun me falou...na verdade eu já vinha pensando nisso há muito tempo...A verdade é que...

Depois de uma longa pausa, Hagen respirou fundo, começando a ficar irritado:

-Você gosta dele ou não?

-Droga, Hagen!-Os olhos azuis encararam os de Hagen numa espressão mista de irritação e vulnerabilidade- Você tem idéia de como é difícil admitir que...

-Que você é gay?-Hagen não queria enfiar o dedo na ferida daquele jeito, mas se alguém nesse mundo precisava de um bom empurrão...era Hyoga- Bem, meu caro,lamento informar, mas se este é o caso, então você tem um problema sério: por que você é. Estou certo?

-Gay, ou não gay...Eu nunca senti isso por mais ninguém...homem ou mulher...A verdade é que...eu amo o Shun.

-E por quê você está aqui,então? Por acaso sou eu que tenho que ouvir essa declaração?

-Bem...em primeiro lugar, eu lhe devo um pedido de desculpas...

-Não é necessário...

-É sim...eu me intrometi na sua vida...usei a Flair por pura covardia e fiz você sofrer por tabela...e ainda te acusei de coisas que você não fez...

-Olha...eu não vou me fingir de seu amigo e tentar dar um "apoio moral"...Não sou assim tão hipócrita. Então me deixe ser sincero: é muito divertido ouvir esse seu _mea culpa_, e os deuses sabem que ouvir mais das suas desculpas faria um bem enorme ao meu ego ...Mas o que interessa agora não sou eu ou as ofensas que você me fez...Você deveria ir atrás do Shun e da Flair para consertar essa bagunça que você armou, Hyoga...

Apesar de si mesmo, Hyoga sorriu. Se não fosse a verdadeira tempestade de arrependimentos e insegurque se apoderavam dele a situação seria cômica. Frente a frente com Hagen, um homem pelo qual tinha uma antipatia quase natural, que fora seu rival pelo amor de Flair e que, por um lapso de inteligência seu, chegara a encarar como rival pelas afeições de Shun, ele, Hyoga, o grande Cavaleiro de Cisne, ouvia uma lição de moral após a outra e engolia calado, como um aluninho de primário na sala do diretor. Tinha que admitir...era engraçado. Sacudiu a cabeça e respirou fundo: ele tinha feito por merecer.

-É justamente para isso que eu estou aqui...Eu preciso da sua ajuda para consertar tudo isso que eu aprontei...

--------------------------------

Seus olhos se abriam vagarosamente sob uma luz suave e morna como um amanhecer visto através das copas de árvores frondosas. Tudo ao seu redor parecia tão cálido e confortável que por um momento as últimas semanas de angústia passadas no frio seco de Asgard pareceram um sonho do qual acabava de acordar. Olhou a volta, sem reconhecer o lugar em que se encontrava.

Estava deitado numa cama rústica de madeira pesada, mas grande e confortável, lotada de almofadas e cobertores macios, que exalavam uma fragrância de relva fresca e flores. O quarto era amplo, cheio de móveis simples e resistentes, proliferavam tecidos de cores ricas e quentes, e uma lareira de pedra exalava um perfume outonal, como se ervas aromáticas tivessem sido misturadas à madeira que queimava. A luz do sol entrava por amplas janelas cobertas com cortinas de um tecido leve tingido tons pastéis que, ao filtrar os raios, davam a perfeita ilusão de que um sol primaveril substituíra a gélida luz polar de Asgard.

Shun sentou-se com dificuldade, ainda sentindo seus membros amortecidos. Á sua frente havia uma porta aberta através da qual podia ver o quarto contíguo. Imediatamente reconheceu a sala do chalé de Dimitri e finalmente se lembrou onde estava. Enquanto organizava seus pensamentos, pôde ver Dimitri aproximar-se da porta e entrar no aposento calmamente, dirigindo-lhe um sorriso amistoso.

-Se sente melhor?

-O que houve?

-Você desmaiou...

-Desmaiei?

-Me pareceu que você não estava muito bem...Há algo de errado?

-N-não...nada...eu, não queria lhe dar trabalho, acho melhor ir andando...- Shun fez menção de se levantar mas, Dimitri pousou uma mão em seu ombro, fazendo-o ficar onde estava.

-Está tudo bem, Shun...Eu sinto que algo o perturba...não é necessário fingir...sua aflição está estampada em seu rosto...

O tom de Dimitri era tão doce e grave que Shun perdeu completamente a vontade de ir embora. Estava tão cansado, tão...angustiado. De repente a voz daquele homem pareceu um som tão bem vindo e reconfortante quanto o grito de "terra à vista" soaria para um marujo que estivesse à deriva por meses no mar bravio. Deixou seu corpo relaxar e recostou-se novamente sobre os travesseiros macios.

-Tudo bem se não quiser me contar nada...-Continuou Dimitri- Apenas se permita descansar um pouco. Me parece que você precisa de um pouco de paz no momento. Descanse pelo tempo quiser...-

Com isso, Dimitri se retirou, fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando Shun quase adormecido no pequeno oásis de calma pelo qual o japonês tanto suspirara nos últimos dias...

--------------------------------

-Eu? E como diabos você acha que eu posso ajudá-lo com isso, Hyoga?

-Você esteve muito próximo do Shun nas últimas semanas...e ama a Flair sinceramente. Eu preciso que você me ajude a consertar as burradas que eu cometi com os dois. Eu ainda não sei bem o que devo fazer, mas...eu preciso fazer algo.

Hagen balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

-Hyoga...

-Você precisa conversar com o Shun...convencê-lo a me ouvir...

-E quanto à Flair?

Hyoga abaixou os olhos, envergonhado. Flair...Hyoga errara com ela e muito. Se a jovem princesa realmente o amava, e Hyoga tinha certeza de que ela realmente o amava, seria um golpe duro. Mas era necessário. Fazê-la sofrer seria o preço de libertá-la da mentira em que a envolvera. Jamais se perdoaria por isso, mas agora não havia mais conserto.

-Ela terá de saber a verdade.-Disse com simplicidade.

-Você não espera que seja eu também a fazer isso?

-Jamais! Meus erros com ela são um fardo que eu devo assumir. Eu serei a causa de muita dor para ela, Hagen, e não pretendo fugir da minha responsabilidade. Talvez ela possa me perdoar um dia...entender que o que fiz não foi por desonestidade nem com a intenção de fazê-la sofrer...Espero que você também entenda...

-Eu entendo...não quer dizer que desculpo, que fique bem claro...Mas entendo...Eu posso te ajudar com o Shun...mas não espere que eu interceda por você junto à Flair...

-Não é isso que eu quero Hagen...não seria nem decente esperar isso de você...

-Então?

-Eu sei que é pedir demais, mas...Fique ao lado dela...Eu não me importo se ela me odiar, mas espero que você possa trazer algum conforto a ela. Flair não merece sofrer pelos meus erros...

-Isso é algo que você não precisa me pedir, Hyoga. Você sabe que eu sempre estarei ao lado dela, aconteça o que acontecer. Eu a amo.

--------------------------------

-Tem certeza disso?

O cavalariço do palácio olhava para Hyoga com um ar de dúvida em seu rosto. O que poderia haver de tão alarmante no fato de o jovem Amamiya ter saído para um passeio com um amigo?

-Sim-continuou- saiu daqui acompanhado por aquele jovem senhor...aquele que dizem que veio da Rússia...

-Dimitri? Dimitri Beria?

-Sim, esse. Já faz um bom tempo aliás...

Hyoga bufou. Seria possível que jogara Shun direto nos braços daquele homem? Hagen garantira que fora Dimitri quem beijara Shun naquela maldita noite do baile, e Hyoga acreditava...mas agora...Hyoga tinha testado a paciência e o amor de Shun por muito tempo, perdê-lo de vez parecia uma possibilidade cada vez mais real, se não fizesse logo alguma coisa. Hagen deu um tapinha amigável em seu ombro:

-Calma, Hyoga...

-Você sabe para onde eles foram?-O russo insistiu.

-Na direção do lago.

Dessa vez foi Hagen quem franziu o cenho.

-Do lago? Mas não tem nada por lá...

-Foi o que eles disseram...-Afirmou o jovem cavalariço antes de voltar ao trabalho.

Hyoga voltou-se para Hagen, intrigado pela sua expressão preocupada...Aquilo não podia ser um bom sinal...

-O que há naquela direção?

-Nada. Só a casa do eremita...

-A casa de quem?

-É um velh chalé abandonado...um velho viúvo morava lá...foi o único ser humano dessa região que se atreveu a morar naquele ermo.

-"Se atreveu"? O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Aquele lago...onde o Shun quase se afogou naquele dia...Ele tem uma fama um tanto quanto...sinistra. Muitas pessoas já se afogaram ali...Especialmente rapazes e moças...O velho que morava naquela cabana também morreu afogado lá...As pessoas contam todo tipo de estórias sobre aquele lugar...

Antes que Hyoga pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, um berro soou vindo da direção do palácio. Voltaram-se ambos e deram com Mime correndo até eles, vindo do Valhala.

-Ei, vocês!- Ele parou a alguns passos para tomar fôlego.-Onde está o Shun?

-Saiu...por quê; o que houve? -Perguntou Hagen.

Mime olhou de soslaio para Hyoga, como se estivesse debatendo consigo mesmo se deveria dizer o que tinha para dizer na frente do russo. Hagen, que já estava preocupado àquela altura, pressionou o companheiro:

-Diga logo se é tão importante!

-Aquele homem que estava "cortejando" o Shun na festa...

-Dimitri Beria?

-Ele não é Dimitri Beria.

-Como?- Hyoga e Hagen perguntaram quase em uníssono.

-O verdadeiro Dimitri Beria deveria ter chegado dias atrás, mas sofreu um acidente no caminho, perto da fronteira de Asgard e teve de retornar às pressas à cidade anterior para receber atendimento médico. O comunicado do governo governo russo, pedindo desculpas pela ausência dele no baile de ontem acaba de chegar às ãos de Hilda...


	18. Chapter 18

Espero que se divirtam com esse capítulo e fiquem esperando pois o próximo capítulo será adicionado durante o feriadão

**Capítulo XVIII**

Em menos de meia hora todos os recursos do palácio estavam empenhados à procura de Shun. Desde o mais humilde funcionário até os poderosos guerreiros-deuses, todos vasculhavam os arredores do palácio, vilas próximas, estradas e o infame bosque dos pinheiros. Hyoga, Hagen e Mime tinham pessoalmente selecionado um grupo de homens para procurar com eles no bosque, enquanto os outros buscavam em outras partes. Não tinham qualquer pista a qual seguir a não ser a informação de Shun saíra do palácio com um homem desconhecido se passando por Dimitri Beria, e que tinham ido na direção do bosque.

Diversos funcionários do palácio se negaram terminantemente a entrar ali.

Hyoga se perguntava por quê evitariam aquele lugar com tanta veemência. Enquanto caminhavam sobre a espessa camada de neve, Hagen lhe falou das lendas que existiam acerca do bosque e do lago em seu coração. Aparentemente moços e moças jovens tinham se afogado naquele lago com uma freqüência assustadora em épocas distantes, seus corpos jamais encontrados. Mas curiosamente a última morte registrada fora de um velho: o homem cuja casa ainda estava de pé, abandonada, junto do lago.

-Por quê esse homem resolveu morar justo aqui...depois de todas aquelas mortes?-Hyoga se perguntava em voz alta. Não sabia se aquelas estórias tinham algo a ver com o desaparecimento de Shun, mas eram a única informação que tinha sobre aquele lugar para onde o falso Dimitri o levara.

-Foi justamente por causa daquelas mortes todas...-Mime respondeu distraidamente,enquanto observava os arredores à procura de alguma pista.

-Como assim?- Hyoga insistiu.

-Dizem que a neta dele foi uma das jovens que desapareceu por lá...Ele já não tinha filhos vivos e a esposa e a neta eram a única família que ele tinha. Depois que a neta sumiu, a esposa ficou doente...dizem que morreu de desgosto ...Então ele decidiu se embrenhar no bosque até descobrir o que tinha acontecido, ou pelo menos encontrar o corpo da neta e lhe dar um enterro digno. Depois que ele construiu a casa e passou um tempo isolado lá, os aldeões resolveram ir atrás dele e convencê-lo a voltar, mas só encontraram o corpo no lago. Depois disso todo mundo ficou convencido de que o velho tinha provocado a ira de alguma coisa sobrenatural, e desde então quase ninguém se atreve a entrar aqui...pelo menos é o que o povo diz...

-Crendices...-suspirou Hagen, se afastando um pouco do grupo a fim de checar os arredores. Subitamente o guerreiro-deus parou e se voltou para os dois companheiros e os outros homens que vinham logo atrás.- Nós já não passamos por aqui?

Hyoga e Mime olharam em volta atentamente por alguns segundos. Mime foi o primeiro a responder:

-Acho que sim. Definitivamente nós já passamos por aquela árvore caída ali na frente. -Apontou.

-Passamos... há uma hora atrás-completou Hyoga, impaciente.-Acabamos de perder uma hora andando em círculos!

-Calma.-respondeu Hagen- Vamos tomar a direção oposta.

Depois de mais duas horas de caminhada, porém, o grupo não parecia chegar a lugar nenhum. Quanto mais andavam mais as árvores e pedras à sua volta pareciam umas iguais à outras, e menos conseguiam planejar a rota a seguir. Já começava a escurecer e o vento cortante que sibilava por entre as folhas anunciava uma nevasca iminente. Hagen e Mime pareciam desalentados e confabulavam sem parar a respeito do que deveriam fazer. Finalmente, Hagen decidiu, a contragosto, que continuar a busca naquelas condições era impossível.

-Como assim? Hagen nós não podemos fazer isso!- Hyoga estava começando a se deseperar. A idéia de que Shun estava em algum lugar daquele labirinto gelado de troncos e pedras com um desconhecido de quem não sabiam nem o nome verdadeiro era demais para o russo.

-Hyoga...logo uma nevasca vai começar...não vamos conseguir achar o Shun assim...

-Não! Nós temos que tentar, Hagen!

-Hyoga- Hagen apontou para os homens que os acompanhavam-Esses homens vão morrer de frio...

-Se vocês quiserem voltar tudo bem...eu fico.

-Hyoga...

-Se fosse a Flair, Hagen? Perdida no meio desse bosque...o quê você faria?

O guerreiro-deus de Merak analisou a expressão resoluta na face do russo. Depois de um momento de reflexão, voltou-se para Mime:

-Mime...leve os homens de volta para o palácio. Nós dois vamos continuar.

----------

Mime quisera resistir; convencer os dois à voltarem com ele. Permancer naquele bosque durante uma nevasca seria morte certa, mesmo para dois cavaleiros acostumados à temperaturas inóspitas. Mas tinha entreouvido a pergunta que Hyoga fizera a Hagen. "Se fosse a Flair?"...Se fosse a pessoa que você ama, Hagen, o que você faria? Era praticamente uma confissão. Ótimo...tinha precisado que Shun fosse seqüestrado e levado para um bosque com fama de assombrado, mas o pato idiota finalmente caíra em si...

Assim, decidiu obedecer à determinação de Hagen sem objetar. Mas agora outra coisa lhe chamava a atenção...algo preocupante. Assim que seu grupo se afastara, deixando Hagen e Hyoga para trás, percebeu que o caminho deixou de se repetir. Depois de cerca de vinte minutos caminhando sempre em frente, tinham saído do bosque com toda facilidade. Mas, não deveriam estar perdidos? Como poderia ter sido tão fácil sair do bosque enquanto era tão difícil se locomover dentro dele?

Subitamente um pensamento assustador lhe passou pela cabeça. Era como se enquanto tentassem encontrar Shun, o próprio bosque se encarregasse de desviá-los do caminho...e assim que desistiam de procurar o menino, subitamente o bosque os encaminhasse para fora com toda a segurança. Se era assim, então...Hyoga e Hagen estariam perdidos...Sacudiu a cabeça e tentou se convencer de que estava pensando besteiras...Logo Hyoga e Hagen estariam sãos e salvos no palácio, trazendo Shun consigo...

----------

Hyoga se encostou no tronco de uma árvore próxima, extenuado. A armadura parecia pesar o dobro do normal e sua respiração era difícil. O vento agora era tão agressivo que machucava a pele como um chicote estalando sem parar. Voltou-se para Hagen, sentado no chão, tão exausto quanto ele. Finalmente o asgadiano falou com esforço:

-Será que Mime e os outros conseguiram voltar?

-Acho que sim...se não tivessem conseguido já teríamos ouvido algo ou topado com eles...Já que continuamos andando em círculos...

-Eu não entendo...esse bosque não é assim tão grande...Reparou que nós não passamos pelo lago nenhuma vez? Durante esse tempo todo já deveríamos ter passado por ele...

-É como se alguém não quisesse que nós fossêmos até o lago...Então é lá que o Shun deve estar...

-O quê?... Hyoga você está delirando? Não vai me dizer que acredita nessas besteiras.

Hyoga não respondeu. Suas pernas cederam pouco a pouco e o russo teve de se sentar ou provavelmente desmaiaria.Encostou a cabeça na árvore e fechou os olhos se permitindo descansar por alguns momentos. Se ele, criado no frio da Sibéria, estava assim, imaginava como Shun deveria estar. Afastou o pensamento da cabeça com desespero. Os deuses não permitiriam que nada de mal acontecesse ao cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Se alguém merecia uma punição era ele, Hyoga. Shun ficaria bem...ele tinha que ficar bem. Não se importava de morrer congelado ali mesmo, desde que Shun estivesse bem...Tinha que encontrá-lo. Instintivamente levou a mão à cruz de seu rosário, apertando-a entre os dedos enregelados. Murmurou pedaços de uma oração russa à Santa Virgem e rogou a seu Deus cristão que lhe desse forças para encontrar Shun, nem que fosse apenas para lhe pedir perdão pelo sofrimento que lhe causara...

Abriu os olhos devagar e movimentou a cabeça de um lado para outro, numa tentativa vã de aliviar a dor em seu pescoço. Subitamente algo entre as árvores chamou sua atenção. Era uma luz amarela, tênue como uma vela ou um lampião aceso ao longe em meio à escuridão e à neve. Levantou-se de súbito, sentindo toda energia retornar ao seu corpo, e deu alguns passos na direção da luz, tentando dicernir o que era exatamente.

-Hyoga? O que houve?

O russo sequer ouviu a voz do outro. Sem pensar em nada, apenas caminhava na direção da luz. Finalmente pode dicernir os contornos de uma pessoa. Era uma figura de ombros largos e encurvados que usava uma capa escura, cujo capuz, coberto de neve lhe cobria o rosto; segurava um lampião rústico na mão esquerda. Conforme o russo se aproximava, a figura, até então estática, pareceu ganhar vida. O loiro viu a mão direita, ossuda e enrugada, sair de baixo da capa e mover-se vagarosamente, apontando algo com o dedo nodoso. Sem pensar por um momento, Hyoga mandou que Hagen o seguisse e correu na direção que o desconhecido apontava. Os dois desceram por uma ribanceira e ao longe puderam ouvir o som de água.

-O lago!- Hagen afirmou, sem conter a satisfação.

Hyoga voltou-se na direção em que seu benfeitor estava. Mas não havia mais ninguém lá...Nem mesmo as folhas mortas que se acumulavam no lugar em que o desconhecido estivera de pé pareciam amassadas. Antes que pudesse se recuperar do choque, a voz de Hagen o trouxe de volta à realidade:

-Vamos, Hyoga! Você não disse que o Shun está no lago? Vamos ver então. Espero que você esteja certo.

----------

Levou pouco mais de dez minutos para alcançarem o lago. Nesse meio tempo, sem qualquer explicação, o céu se abrira, o vento, ainda forte, não parecia mais tão violento e a neve já não caía. O lusco-fusco do céu polar, nem bem diurno, nem noturno, lançava um brilho tênue sobre a superfície do lago. À margem, a velha casa do eremita, em ruínas, se assemelhava a um fantasma silencioso que estivera apenas esperando pela chegada deles durante as últimas horas.

Se aproximaram. O pequeno chalé não tinha qualquer sinal de vida, não parecia habitado há séculos. A hera e o musgo cresciam livremente, as paredes pareciam prestes a desmoronar a qualquer momento, e portas e janelas já não existiam. Os dois jovens entraram sem qualquer cerimônia, encontrando nada mais que uma lareira semi-destruída, restos de movéis de madeira já podre que se desmanchava, objetos irreconhecíveis de tão destruídos pelo tempo. Cruzaram a porta que levava ao próximo cômodo.

Ali não havia nada além de uma cama. Estranhamente bem conservada, a madeira polida luzindo com verniz e o linho dos cobertores e travesseiros imaculadamente branco e novo. E nela, pálido e imóvel como uma boneca de cera, com seus cabelos escuros espalhado em ondas pelo travesseiro, o rosto relaxado e os olhos verdes semi-abertos como os de um sonâmbulo, estava o cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

----------

Hyoga mal sabia como tinha voltado para o palácio. Com Shun desacordado em seus braços, o cavaleiro de Cisne apenas correra, com toda a velocidade que suas pernas lhe permitiam, para frente, sempre em frente, até alcançar os portais do Valhala. A cada segundo sua urgência aumentava. Shun parecia tão frágil, seu corpo estava gélido e Hyoga quase não sentia sua respiração. Ao depositá-lo no leito de seu quarto para que fosse examinado pelo médico que Hilda mandara chamar, Hyoga quase temia que a frágil linha que ainda segurava o menino à vida pudesse se romper com o mais tênue movimento.

Hagen praticamente o arrastou para fora do quarto. O médico precisava de tempo e calma para examiná-lo, muita gente no quarto atrapalharia, Hilda e Flair ficariam com ele, não precisava se preocupar; nenhuma dessas afirmações acalmava o russo. Fora do quarto, Hyoga finalmente se acalmara. Um silêncio tenso e pesado tomara conta do ambiente, enquanto Hagen e Siegfried o observavam, apreensivos, provavelmente esperando uma nova explosão de nervos. Mas agora Hyoga apenas esperava. Logo, dizia para si mesmo, o médico sairia do quarto e diria que estava tudo bem com Shun.

Finalmente, o médico saiu. Hyoga, Hagen e Siegfried foram em sua direção quase ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Hilda e Flair saíam loga atrás do doutor.

-Então?- Hyoga perguntou, quase sem respirar.

-Fisicamente, ele está em condições perfeitas...mas...

-Mas o quê?

-É estranho...mas o jovem não responde à qualquer tipo de estímulo...não parece estar em coma, mas ao mesmo tempo...ele simplesmente não reage...Não vejo nada que possa fazer...

-Como assim? Nós não vamos fazer nada...

-Creio que só podemos esperar...Lamento não poder fazer mais...

-Será que...eu posso entrar para vê-lo por um momento?

-Claro...

----------

Hyoga fechou a porta atrá de si e permaneceu de pé onde estava por alguns minutos, incapaz de se aproximar da cama onde Shun jazia imóvel. O japonês estava tão pálido, sua pele, já naturalmente alva, parecia quase transparente, fina como papel de seda. Se aproximou devagar, com a mesma reverência com a qual se aproximaria de um altar, e ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama. Os olhos de Shun não estavam completamente fechados, podia ver através dos cílios longos o verde luminoso daquelas pupilas que agora pareciam mortas para o mundo, quase como se o jovem cavaleiro de Andrômeda não estivesse dormindo, mas sim numa espécie de transe... como se sua alma não estivesse mais ali. Lágrimas mornas começaram a queimar os olhos azuis do russo, ameaçando cair a qualquer momento.

Tomou a mão fina entre as suas...estava fria e relaxada...sem vida...

-Ljubimyj moj...-murmurou enquanto sua mão acariciava os contornos do rosto de Ândromeda com delicadeza. Seus dedos trêmulos deslizaram pela testa, os olhos, a face, finalmente chegando aos lábios levemente azulados e secos.-Me perdoe, por favor, meu anjo...me perdoe...

Completamente imerso em contemplação, Hyoga aproximou seu rosto do de Shun, fechando seus lábios sobre os lábios inertes do japonês, antes de começar a soluçar livremente com a cabeça encostada em seu peito. Nem sequer percebeu que a porta do quarto se abrira silenciosamente, e Flair, que voltara para ver se ele estava bem, estava parada à soleira, muda de espanto e decepção...

Tão silenciosamente como entrara, a princesa abandonou o quarto, fugindo a passos rápidos...

Ljubimyj moj- (Russ.) "_Meu amado"_


	19. Chapter 19

Argh! Atrasada novamente! A "vida real" tem essa mania inconveniente de interferir nas coisas divertidas, como escrever fics, por exemplo...Mas finalmente de férias..Vamos ver se agora a coisa vai :P

**Capítulo XIX**

Flair bateu a porta de seu quarto sem se importar que o estrondo pudesse chamar a atenção de alguém. O simples alívio de se ver em seu quarto, isolada de todos, livre para chorar e se desesperar na privacidade de sua solidão era o suficiente para esquecer o mundo lá fora. Esquecer tudo, menos uma coisa...Hyoga...Hyoga chorando lágrimas mornas de paixão e ânsia sobre o corpo inerme do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. "Ljubimyj moj"...Entendia russo suficiente para, ainda que vagamente, saber o que aquilo significava...Mas ainda assim não percebera a verdadeira extensão daquelas palavras... Até o beijo.

Deveria ter percebido antes? Mas, como? Como prever aquilo? Mas alguma pista deveria estar lá debaixo dos seus olhos...Sim, sem dúvida...Agora com a verdade nua diante de seus olhos, a mente da princesa podia retornar no tempo e compreender o que antes parecia nebuloso. A intimidade, os olhares, a amizade inquebrantável...Tudo que antes parecia tão inócuo, agora se afigurava gigantesco, monstruoso...evidente até para o mais estúpido dos mortais...

Traição...mais que traição...ela nem sabia como classificar...Por quê a proposta de casamento? Ah, resposta tão ridiculamente óbvia...Fosse o objeto do amor do russo qualquer outra mulher, ele jamais teria sequer pensado em pedi-la em casamento. Afinal ele não tinha uma namorada no Japão? Aquela tal de Eiri, com quem ele jurava ter terminado tudo...Por quê casar com outra se tinha Eiri?...Ou qualquer outra, na Rússia ou no Japão, onde quer que fosse...Hyoga não tinha a mínima vergonha de ser mulherengo, e podia ter a mulher que quisesse...Mas Shun...Shun não era uma conquista da qual Hyoga poderia se orgulhar, que poderia exibir por aí, orgulhoso do jeito que era. Não...Shun era proibido...Para tê-lo, Hyoga precisava de um disfarce...um álibi.

Eis o que ela era para o russo: um álibi. Ela que se julgava amada, adorada...nada mais que uma camuflagem, uma fachada. Ela que se julgava única, especial, apenas fazia o papel que qualquer uma poderia ter feito...apenas uma ferramenta...útil, talvez mesmo apreciada...mas amor...Esse era todo de outro. Para ela, apenas proteger aquele amor proibido, que não era seu, nem nunca o seria, à custa de seu próprio coração...Sem sequer sabê-lo.

---------

Hilda e os outros tinham se retirado. A regente de Asgard levara o médico até seu gabinete a fim de obter informações mais detalhadas sobre o estado de Shun. Os demais guerreiros-deuses não viam sentido em permanecer à espera de quaisquer notícias, e tinham ido cuidar de seus afazeres costumeiros enquanto a situação não lhes exigisse alguma ação. Apenas Hagen e Flair permaneceram junto à porta do quarto de Shun. Depois de alguns momentos ela decidira entrar e ver se Hyoga ou Shun precisavam de alguma coisa. Hagen desviara os olhos por um momento, apenas por um segundo se distraíra com seus próprios pensamentos, e Flair passara por ele quase correndo.

Depois do susto, sua primeira reação fora se perguntar o que tinha acontecido. A porta do quarto de Shun estava entreaberta. Flair não tinha sequer entrado: nem poderia em tão pouco tempo...Sem nem pensar, seu primeiro instinto foi caminhar até a porta e espiar, tentar encontrar o que tinha espantado a princesa daquele jeito. Não viu muito além de Hyoga suspeitamente inclinado sobre Shun...Mas, para bom entendedor...

Amaldiçoou-se por deixar aquilo acontecer bem embaixo de seu nariz. Não era assim que ela devia ter descoberto. Agora ao abandono se juntava a traição. Por um momento aquele pequeno demônio de ressentimento que habita o coração de todo homem se regozijara. A idéia de vê-la sofrer como ele mesmo tinha sofrido foi, por menos de um segundo, atraente. Esse curto espaço de tempo foi o suficiente para fazê-lo recriminar-se, e se sentir o pior homem do mundo. Desgraçadamente, seu amor pela princesa era demasiado para desejar seu mal...mesmo que ela merecesse...E todos os deuses sabiam que ela não merecia...não isso...

Agora, sem nem mesmo saber o que deveria fazer, olhava para a porta fechada do quarto de Flair e se perguntava se deveria ou não bater...

Finalmente decidiu não bater...virou a maçaneta e encontrou a porta destrancada. Como esperava, Flair estava lá, sentada numa poltrona, curvada sobre si mesma, soluçando inconsolável. Ignorou o aperto que sentiu no coração e aproximou-se. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer, ou o que dizer, mas sabia que devia fazer alguma coisa; qualquer coisa que fosse...Que Flair pelo menos soubesse que se Hyoga a havia abandonado, ele, Hagen estava ali...Sempre estaria. Tocou o ombro da princesa e chamou se nome suavemente. Os olhos verde-água voltaram-se para ele, vermelhos cheios de confusão e dor.

-Hagen...Por favor, me deixe...eu não quero que você me veja assim...

-Flair...Perdoe-me, mas de todas as ordens que você poderia me dar, essa é a única que eu jamais poderia obedecer...eu nunca vou deixar você sozinha...não importa o que aconteça...

---------

Hyoga perdera a noção do tempo que permanecera ali, prostrado aos pés da cama de Shun. Finalmente reuniu coragem para afastar-se do japonês e segui até a porta. Era preciso reunir coragem e conversar com Flair. Lançou um último olhar para o leito...Shun parecia tão pequeno e frágil deitado ali naquela cama enorme...Doía ter de deixá-lo ali sozinho, por um segundo que fosse...A iminência de perdê-lo para sempre fazia com que o russo tivesse a sensação de que se tirasse os olhos dele, ainda que por um momento, seria o suficiente para não voltar a vê-lo novamente; como se o menino pálido e delicado estivesse prestes a se esvair, desaparecer como uma bolha de sabão.

Sacudiu a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Era hora de ação. De começar a consertar todas as besteiras que tinha feito. Confessar a verdade a Flair, lutar por Shun...A tarefa parecia subitamente tão grande...

Ao sair para o corredor, passos chamaram sua atenção, voltou-se e viu Hilda vindo em sua direção. A regente de Asgard tinha o olhar mais sério que de costume ao aproximar-se dele:

-Hyoga...posso conversar com você?

---------

-Como ele pôde? Se ele tivesse sido honesto comigo...

-Você não entenderia do mesmo jeito...-Hagen murmurou, enxugando as lágrimas da princesa.- Flair...você o ama, não?

Ela hesitou por um momento. Não podia dizer que amava Hyoga assim, diretamente para Hagen...Justo o homem que havia abandonado em favor do russo. O loiro forçou um sorriso:

-Pode falar...

-Amo...

-Então...se você soubesse que ele gosta do Shun...sofreria de qualquer jeito...O erro dele foi alimentar o seu amor...o pedido de casamento...

-Por quê?

-Medo. Só isso. É justo que você tenha raiva dele, que se sinta traída...ele te traiu de fato...mas não foi por uma falha de caráter, ou falta de respeito...foi por medo.

-Hagen...Você está defendendo o Hyoga?

-Eu sei, parece estranho...Mas eu sei o que é...Como é amar tanto uma pessoa a ponto de ter medo desse sentimento e das conseqüências dele...a ponto de fazer coisas idiotas...Por quê é assim, com essa mesma intensidade, que eu sempre amei você, Flair...

-Hagen, por favor, não faça isso...Não me diga essas coisas...Não depois de tudo que eu fiz com você...

-Flair...do mesmo modo que o amor do Hyoga pelo Shun acabou machucando você, seu amor pelo Hyoga também me fez sofrer...Mas assim como o Hyoga, a culpa não é sua...Ninguém pode mandar no coração, evitar o amor, ou o medo...Essas coisas acontecem...

Flair já não sabia mais por quê chorava...se por si mesma ou por Hagen...talvez por Hyoga e Shun, talvez por todos...mas de qualquer maneira, as lágrimas teimavam em rolar. Ao recostar o rosto no peito de Hagen, seu abraço pareceu tão generoso e confortável, que a princesa não pôde evitar o choro...como uma criança se deixou levar e aliviar o coração.

---------

Hyoga seguiu Hilda até seu gabinete sem uma palavra. Entraram. O russo permaneceu de pé até que ela lhe indicasse uma cadeira em frente da sua mesa de trabalho.

-Eu conversei com o médico, mas ele não conseguiu me dar mais informações... Aparentemente Shun não tem nenhum problema físico...

-Então, por quê ele não acorda?

-Eu acho eu algo se passou no bosque...

-Não está falando daquelas velhas lendas sobre o bosque e o lago...

-Você é um cavaleiro, Hyoga...Como tal deveria saber que lendas não são apenas as estórias da carochinha que as pessoas "normais" acreditam que elas sejam... Essas "velhas lendas" relativas ao bosque são na verdade fatos registrados...

-Como assim?

-Os desaparecimentos e mortes que aconteceram naquele bosque têm sido registrados pela chancelaria do palácio por mais de dez séculos...com maior freqüência em alguns períodos, seguidos por intervalos de anos...mas nunca deixaram de acontecer...

-Quer dizer então...

-Há alguma coisa neste bosque...só não sabemos exatamente o quê...ninguém que encontrou essa "coisa" voltou para contar o que é...Meu pai, que foi regente antes de mim, acreditava firmemente que tinha a ver com os espíritos...

-Espíritos?

Hilda respirou fundo e se ajeitou em sua cadeira, como quem se prepara para a fazer um discurso longo e não tem a certeza de ser bem compreendido:

-Cada pedaço de terra, cada árvore, cada lago em Asgard...é habitado por uma espécie de "alma"...São o que as pessoas chamam de "povo oculto"...Há séculos, aquele bosque foi o cenário de uma grande batalha...O que estava em jogo, naquela guerra, era uma matéria fundamental para a própria existência de Asgard...Diversos clãs duelaram entre si para decidir quem deveria ser o representante de Odin na terra... Desde aquele tempo minha família ganhou o privilégio de ter em cada uma de suas gerações um portador do poder de Odin...Naquela ocasião, membros do "povo oculto", conclamados pelos magos e sacerdotes de cada clã, participaram do conflito. Cada um dos clãs contraiu então uma dívida com seus espíritos protetores... Reza a lenda que o espírito do lago, o maior de todos os espíritos que habitam o bosque, ainda considera a dívida de Asgard pendente, apesar dos inúmeros sacrifícios e enormes dádivas que lhe foram oferecidos...Por isso até hoje ele atrai e desaparece com os mais belos jovens que se aventuram naquele bosque...

-Você acha que o Shun...

-Ele foi até lá diversas vezes...E depois foi procurado por um homem misterioso, cuja origem todos desconhecem...Se a lenda for verdadeira...Acho que Shun se tornou o mais novo "sacrifício humano" roubado de Asgard...

-Mas ele ainda está vivo...-Murmurou o russo, sentindo um arrepio subir-lhe a espinha.

-O que quer dizer que há uma grande chance de nosso espírito "protetor" retornar para buscar o que acha que lhe é de direito, se não fizermos algo...

(Continua...)


	20. Aviso aos leitores!

Aviso aos leitores

Aviso aos leitores.

Para aqueles que estão achando que a estória morreu, boas notícias: eu não desisti de escrever "O Bosque". No início das minhas últimas férias eu tinha prometido que atualizaria mais constantemente, mas até agora não atualizei um capítulo. Peço desculpas, mas o motivo da ausência foi (espero) perdoável. Durante as férias apareceu uma proposta de trabalho como professora de inglês num curso. Ainda nas féria eu fiz o treinamento necessário e comecei a trabalhar. Entre treinamento, faculdade, trabalho e reorganizar minha vida toda para fazer tudo isso, escrever fics ficou em segundo plano. Mas agora que as coisas se acalmaram um pouco eu poderei voltar a escrever. O próximo capítulo já está m andamento e eu devo postá-lo nos próximos dias.

Para todos que acompanham, comentam e estiveram esperando por novos capítulos, novamente, muito obrigada e um grande beijo!

Lady Macbeth


	21. Chapter 21

Novamente obrigada àqueles que vêm seguindo a estória, e vamos ver se agora, com mais tempo para escrever, a coisa finalmente anda. :)

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça...para evitar o puxão de orelha que a Pime-chan está querendo me dar: meus fics em inglês são na maioria de X-men e focados no casal Gambit x Tempestade (sim eu sei que eles não são um casal nos comics, mas os fics são meus e eu faço o que quiser...heheheheh)...eu acho que não tem um público grande para esse fandom em português, mas se eu descobrir que estou enganada posso publicar as versões traduzidas, mas se o povo que sabe inglês estiver a fim de dar uma olhada neles, eu agradeço (eeh, auto propaganda...). Já "Aquamarine Heart" vai ter uma versão em português logo, até por que um monte de gente gosta de "Piratas do Caribe"(eu acho..).

Bem, recado dado, aí vai a (atrasadíssima) atualização. Divirtam-se!

Capítulo XX

Hyoga olhou fixamente para o rosto da regente de Asgard por alguns segundos, até conseguir formular algo para dizer. As palavras de Hilda soavam absurdas, despropositadas. Se não a conhecesse, juraria que aquilo era uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

-Hilda, você tem noção de como essa estória parece descabida?

-Talvez...eu compreendo que você pense assim...Hyoga de Cisne é um homem frio e pragmático, correto? Cristão ainda por cima...Presumo que até mesmo o serviço à sua deusa não veio sem conflitos internos para você, correto?- Hilda sorriu, condescendente. -O que eu quero dizer é que existe uma possibilidade de que tudo o que eu disse esteja mesmo acontecendo...Afinal, o ser humano tem estado em contato, pacífico ou não, com as forças da natureza desde o início dos tempos, e mesmo um homem cético como você deve concordar que, figurativa ou literalmente, às vezes um preço deve ser pago.

-Então o espírito do lago está cobrando uma dívida cujo preço é o Shun...e todas as outras pessoas que morreram lá nos últimos anos?

-Talvez seja a retribuição de todas as mortes que se deram na disputa pelo poder de Odin, ou por qualquer outra coisa...ou talvez tudo seja simplesmente uma grande coincidência que nada tem a ver com antigas lendas...

-Mas, você não acredita que seja uma coincidência, não é mesmo?

Hilda se limitou a oferecer-lhe um meio sorriso.

-De qualquer maneira teremos que fazer alguma coisa para ajudar o Shun...e para fazer isso temos de descobrir o que causou tudo isso...

--

Estava novamente junto ao lago. O céu estava escuro...Era a primeira vez que via o céu boreal de Asgard escurecer-se e cobrir-se de noite como faziam diariamente os céus de todos outros lugares do mundo. Mas ao contrário das noites com as quais estava acostumado aquele céu não tinha estrelas.

Sentia a água gélida bater em seus calcanhares. Estava descalço. O vento zumbia ao seu redor penetrando por suas roupas, frio e furioso, anunciando uma tempestade. Deixou seu corpo relaxar, levar-se pelo movimento do vento como uma folha que se curva à brisa.

Subitamente tudo parou. Os ruídos da água, do vento, do bosque. Todos calaram.

Olhou a seu redor e viu-se transportado de volta a algumas semanas atrás. No lago... Quando quase morrera afogado. Assim como daquela vez, lá estava ele. O homem de olhos de lobo...Voltou a sentir aquele cosmo frio e aquoso se expandir inexoravelmente à sua volta, quase obliterando sua própria energia.

Tentou afastar-se, mas seus pés pareciam fincados no cascalho da beira do lago. Mas, para seu espanto e terror, os passos do estranho eram céleres e ele se aproximava cada vez mais rápido. Antes que pudesse dar por si, tinha os olhos azuis sobre si, aquele rosto pálido tão próximo que poderia sentir sua respiração...Isto é...se ele respirasse.

Apesar do medo fixou seu olhar naquela face. Sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias:

-Dimitri!

"Dimitri" apenas sorriu. Um sorriso torto como o esgar da boca cheia de dentes de uma besta. Então, dedos frios e úmidos fecharam-se sobre sua garganta, com tanta força que sentiu sua traquéia estalar. Tentou gritar, mas o ar lhe faltou...

--

Flair precipitou-se de seu quarto rumo ao de Shun, assim que a criada que tinha ficado com ele viera lhe avisar que algo estava errado. Hagen veio logo atrás. Ao entrarem se depararam com uma cena apavorante. Os olhos de Shun estavam abertos, vidrados, e seu corpo era sacudido por convulsões violentas, como se lutasse para se livrar de alguma força invisível, a boca escancarada tentava puxar o ar para seus pulmões sem conseguir.

-Hagen, rápido, temos de segurá-lo antes que ele se machuque!

O loiro não pensou duas vezes, precipitou-se sobre o japonês e segurou seus braços prendendo-o firmemente à cama; Flair deu a volta por trás do cavaleiro-deus e segurou a cabeça de Shun mantendo o rosto do jovem junto a seu colo, com cuidado para não machucá-lo, e tentou manter suas vias respiratórias livres.

-Shun, calma! Calma!- A loira murmurava assustada.

Logo a confusão atraíra a atenção do resto do palácio. Quase ao mesmo tempo em que os espasmos de Shun começavam a se acalmar, Hilda, Hyoga e Mime apareceram à porta. Flair ainda estava assustada, e continuava a segurar o rosto de shun contra seu peito, como se temesse que o ataque recomeçasse se ela o deixasse. Hagen afastou-se e se dirigiu aos outros.

-Começou de repente...-Se limitou a dizer, como se aquilo explicasse alguma coisa.

Hilda imediatamente ordenou que o médico fosse chamado de volta, ainda que estivesse internamente certa de que não adiantaria muita coisa. Depois decidiu que Shun não poderia ser deixado sozinho e se retirou a fim de passar à ordem aos criados. Hagen foi buscar o médico.

-Por Odin...O que está acontecendo?- Mime perguntou, retoricamente, a ninguém em particular.

-Hilda acha que tem algo a ver com o espírito do lago. –Hyoga disse-lhe, sem muita expressão. No momento estava mais preocupado em ver se tudo estava bem com Shun.

Precipitou-se para o leito e, sem nem dar por isso, quase arrancou o corpo inerte do japonês dos braços de Flair. Com dedos trêmulos, checou cada centímetro do rosto, colo e braços de Shun, quase como se manipulasse um bibelô. Sus olhos se encontraram rapidamente com os da princesa de Asgard, e pode ver que ela subitamente se retraía, afastando-se e evitando seu olhar. Nem se preocupou em imaginar por quê...

-Espírito do lago? Está falando daquela velha lenda sobre o "povo oculto"?- Mime lhe perguntou.

Hyoga repetiu, com poucas palavras, a estória que Hilda lhe contara. Mime teve uma reação muito similar à sua própria quando ouvira tudo aquilo: um misto de incredulidade e medo.

- E o que você acha disso?

-Não sei...Hyoga respondeu após um longo suspiro.- Mas vou descobrir. Vou voltar àquele bosque hoje mesmo.

-O quê? Hyoga, você não pode...

-Mime.- o olhar de Hyoga subitamente ganhara aquela qualidade gélida e agressiva que costumava ter quando se decidia a fazer algo. Um olhar que advertia o mundo de que nada poderia impedi-lo de conseguir o que quisesse - Se isso tem algo a ver com espíritos ou não, eu não sei, mas com certeza tem a ver com aquele bosque maldito. É lá que eu vou descobrir. Nem que me custe a vida eu não posso deixar que nada nem ninguém tire o Shun de mim...não agora...

Assim que aquelas palavras saíram de sua boca, o russo se deu conta de que Flair ainda estava no quarto. Antes que pudesse disfarçar ou se corrigir, a princesa de Asgard se levantara e saíra.

Mime se limitou a dar um suspiro cansado, já enjoado daquela quadrilha promovida pela falta de bom senso do russo:

-Vai atrás dela...eu fico com o Shun...

--

-Flair!- Hyoga chamou, certo de que sua voz alcançaria a princesa em fuga mais rápido que seus pés. A loira parou, mas não se voltou para ele. Hyoga a alcançou, quase arrastando os pés. Levou alguns segundos até juntar a coragem para tocar seu ombro e fazê-la voltar-se. Como temia, os olhos verdes da jovem estavam cheios de lágrimas.

-Flair...

-Eu sei de tudo, Hyoga...Logo depois que você voltou trazendo o Shun...eu vi...eu vi quando você o beijou...Quando o chamou de "meu amor"...Eu vi tudo, Hyoga... –As palavras saíram atropelando umas às outras, sem pausa para pensamento ou respiração, ditadas apenas pelo desejo de desafogar aquela tristeza sufocante que a jovem princesa sentia.

O loiro engoliu em seco. E pensar que por um momento tinha acreditado que aquela confusão não podia ficar pior.

-Você viu?-Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

-Sim.

-Flair...

-Não precisa dizer nada...não agora...

-Flair, por favor...

-Hyoga...Você não precisa explicar nada...Acredite em mim, eu já compreendi tudo. Agora, em vez de tentar se explicar, é melhor se preocupar com o Shun...

O russo ficou mudo, sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

-Enquanto ele estiver nesse estado, é melhor nos concentrarmos nele...depois teremos muito tempo para conversar...

--

Um silêncio pesado caíra sobre todos subitamente. Hilda andava de um lado para outro, perdida em seus pensamentos, assim como Flair, que, sentada à janela retorcia os dedos, perdida, Mime e Hagen se mantinham mudos e apreensivos, os demais cavaleiros-deuses já não pareciam compreender mais nada. Hyoga desaparecera por alguns segundos em seu quarto para trocar de roupas e logo descia apressado.

-Vou voltar ao bosque. –Anunciou ao perceber que todos os olhares se voltavam para ele.

-Nem pense nisso - Hilda advertiu, autoritária.

-Não vou discutir Hilda. Eu apenas estou comunicando que vou voltar ao bosque...Não estou pedindo permissão.

-Você não pode ir sozinho- Agora era Siegfried que o alertava. Após terem ouvido o que Hilda tinha a dizer sobre suas suspeitas, todos os cavaleiros-deuses concordavam numa coisa: voltar ao bosque antes de ter absoluta certeza do que estava acontecendo seria uma estupidez.

No entanto, frente a determinação do russo, não haveria viva alma capaz de detê-lo. E enquanto seus passos ecoavam pelos corredores rumo à saída, ninguém fez sequer menção de mover-se para impedi-lo.

Após longos minutos de silêncio, Hagen foi o primeiro a falar:

-Se não há como evitar...eu vou com ele.

-Hagen-o soluço sufocado foi tudo o que saiu dos lábios de Flair. Ele apenas voltou-se para Hilda e disse-lhe, sem aparente preocupação:

-É melhor manter todos a postos...Caso não voltemos...

-Quanto tempo?- Ela perguntou.

-Dois dias...

-Então, vá...ficaremos preparados.

E, sob os olhares estupefatos dos guerrreiros-deuses, Hagen partiu.


End file.
